


The Shade's Allurement

by sof_a_loaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 73,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sof_a_loaf/pseuds/sof_a_loaf
Summary: 20 years on the dot.20 years since the dark lord was vanquished.20 years of bliss to pretend everything was normal. two decades of family building and security erased in a split second.the second harry potter woke up from a nightmare in a panicked sweat, with his scar hurting like hell, him and the wizards that surrounded him knew something was very, very wrong. something evil was lurking, brewing, in the shadows.and only his kid, his nemesis' son, his niece, his nephew, and an old friend's daughter can figure out what.COMPLETEDcowritten with my best friend, this story is posted on her account on wattpad over at _sun_of_a_beach_all rights reserved for original characters, other characters written by j.k. rowling.(rated mature for language.)
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character, Scorpius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Teddy Lupin/Original Female Character
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ophelia slammed her trunk shut, latching it closed and dragging it off of her bed to rest on the floor. Running her fingers through her already knotted brown locks, she took a deep breath and surveyed her room.

It was a complete mess. Clothes hanging out of the dresser, pens strewed over the desk, the whole nine yards. Although it annoyed her, Ophelia just shrugged the mess off with the excuse that she was leaving for school soon and wouldn’t have to deal with it for almost an entire year. 

Heading out the door, she descended the steps to the lower floor of her house, on the hunt for something to eat. She had almost reached the bottom of the staircase when she heard muffled voices filtering out of the room at the top of the stairs. She was about to continue into the kitchen when a bit of the conversation piqued her interest.

“Ginny said that it’s been happening for a couple of weeks now; that’d be the first time in twenty years,” Ophelia didn’t even need to hear the rest before trudging back up the stairs. Stopping just outside the barely open door, she caught a glimpse of her mother’s long platinum hair, the setting sun glinting off of it. 

Unfortunately, this meant that she didn’t have time to move back out of the way when her father glanced in her direction. Spotting her immediately, he held up his hand to stop his wife’s tangent. “Hold on.” As soon as Ophelia registered the fact that he was coming her way, she tried to make a quick exit. 

“Now, just what do you think you’re doing?” her dad’s harsh voice echoed down the small hallway. Stopping in her tracks, she slowly turned back around to face not only him but her mother as well, who now also happened to be standing in the doorway. Feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, Ophelia scrambled to think of a lie.

“Well, I was going to, uh, get a glass of water downstairs, but I forgot to grab my...my, um…” Holding up a hand, her dad didn’t even seem phased by the less-than-convincing lie.

“Okay, now how about telling your mother and me what you were actually doing?” Letting her eyes fall to the floor, Ophelia shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

“Um...I was...uh,”

“Eavesdropping?” her mom continued for her. Flicking his gaze back to his wife, her dad raised a skeptical eyebrow. “What?” she continued, “You two were taking too long to get to the point!”

“Luna…” her dad sighed, smiling exasperatedly at her but dropping the conversation. He focused his gaze back to Ophelia, who met his eyes once again.

“Okay, so...maybe I was eavesdropping a little bit, but the only reason I was listening was because I heard you talking about what Ginny had said. I mean, I know you guys  
were close but you don’t really talk a lot anymore.”

“...So?” her mother seemed genuinely confused. “Aren’t I allowed to talk to my old best friend?”

“I mean, yeah, but you also said that whatever you were talking about hadn’t happened in 20 years, so...I guess I figured it must have been important.” Her parents stood there for a moment, blinking. Her dad ran a hand through his chestnut locks, the color matching Ophelia’s exactly. Her mom rubbed her bright blue eyes tiredly, then turned to look up at her husband.

“Rolf, what if she’s right?” Groaning, he shook his head.

“No, no, she’s still too young. She doesn’t need to know! It would only scare her, it’s--”

“I’m not five years old, dad!” Ophelia huffed, taking him by surprise. “If it’s not ‘that important’, then why can’t I know. I can handle it, I’m not a baby--”

“Your immature reaction is exactly why you’re not ready.” her father admonished sternly, although to Ophelia his points made no sense. “End of discussion. Go finish packing.”

“But I am--”

“Ophelia, go.”

Giving up the fight, Ophelia dragged herself back to her room, only to find her younger brothers waiting for her. She didn’t even stop to let them talk.

“Get out.”

“But Phelia,” Lorcan whined, drawing out her nickname and leaning on his twin brother for added effect, “We’re bored.”

“Then go be bored somewhere else!” she mocked, turning back to her tornado of a room. The two of them groaned but didn’t move. 

“You’re boring,” Lysander jeered, raising his eyebrows.

“Uh, if you’re trying to get un-bored, then why are you still here?” The harsh comment finally got them moving, grumbling all the way out of her bedroom.

Sighing once she was alone again, Ophelia halfheartedly picked up a few stray socks off of her crowded floor and racked her brain for an answer to what her parents could’ve been talking to. Sure, her mom and Ginny Weasley had been close while they were at school, but they hardly ever talked nowadays, so it must have been something important. As for the twenty years bit of it, Ophelia had absolutely no clue as to what that could mean. Pushing the thoughts aside, for now, she continued to clean her horribly messy room, listening to her brothers screaming about something downstairs and counting down the hours until she could leave for Hogwarts.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Cas’ trunk bumped behind her as she made her way down the staircase. As she padded down the hall, her trunk still dragging behind her, Cas glanced back when she felt her trunk hit a corner and the bathroom mirror caught her eye. A quick look in the mirror showed her that her choppy, bright red hair still fell semi-flat above her shoulders. Her freckle covered cheeks were slightly pink due to the effort it took to drag her trunk down the stairs, but her brown eyes showed no sign of tiredness. 

“Mom! I finished packing! Can I go outside now?” When no reply came Cas dropped her trunk and set off to find her mom. She called her name multiple times as she made her way through the house waking her older sister from a nap and annoying her older brother in the process. Making her way to the kitchen, she heard a stream of whispered curses and a hushed “Shut up.” Intrigued, she pushed open the door. Inside were both Cas’ parents, huddled in a corner of the kitchen, whispering worriedly. 

They abruptly stopped when they noticed Cas. 

“Who died?” Cas asked, irritated. Her mom rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff while her father chuckled lightly. 

“Nobody died, Cas.” Cas gave both her parents a skeptical look. 

“You guys only huddle like that on birthdays, or when someone dies. It isn’t anyone’s birthday, so, who died?” Cas waited expectantly as her parents shared a weary look. 

“You don’t have to worry about it.” Her mother answered, putting a hand on her husband’s chest, who had opened his mouth to tell Cas what they were talking about. She  
turned to him quickly, “Right George?” He nodded immediately. 

“Yes, nothing to worry about at all.” 

“Worry about what?” Cas turned around to see her older siblings walk in. The two were opposites but resembled their parents with an uncanny likeness. Fred shared the mischievous glint that always sparked in their father’s eye, along with the bright red hair that marked both Cas and her brother. Roxanne’s dark skin and wild curls matched her mother’s, the unruly ringlets framing her face perfectly. The pair was so unlike, yet seemingly inseparable. 

“Angelina, I think we should tell them.” Cas’ mother gave her husband a questioning look. 

“No, they don’t need to be worried about this any more than Cas does.” Cas  
turned to her dad. 

“You were going to tell them and not me?” She tried to ignore Fred’s snicker then smiled slightly at the yelp of pain that had to have come from Roxanne elbowing him. 

“I was their age when I got to start learning about the Order, and that time was a lot scarier. This is just a tad worry inducing.” Cas watched in disbelief as her parents had a conversation with their eyes, finally, her mother gave a sigh and her father grinned. 

“Okay, but just Fred and Roxanne. Cas, you have to go to your room.” Cas looked up in horror. 

“You’re going to tell them and not me! How? Why? I’m only a year younger than them!” Cas started, ignoring her parents as they shook their heads. “How are three-hundred and sixty-five days going to make any difference in how ‘worry inducing’ this situation is?” 

“Cassianne Weasley, there is no discussion to be had here.” Cas winced at the use of her full name. “ Now stop the backchat and go to your room.” Her mother said sternly, her eyes daring Cas to argue. Giving in, Cas turned to walk towards the door, looking over her shoulder at her sister, mouthing “tell me later” silently. Her sister shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“Nice try Cas, I’m not telling you,” Roxanne said smugly. Not that Cas really heard her, because she already had turned to Fred, looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes. A wide grin spread across Fred’s freckled face as he started to nod, interrupted by Roxanne elbowing him. 

“Even better try Cas, but Fred knows very well that I will hex him if he says anything.” 

“You guys suck.” Cas huffed as she slammed the kitchen door, making sure to stomp as loudly as she could up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Ophelia exhaled as the brick wall melted back into place behind her, the tingling sensation leaving her as quickly as it had arrived. Watching Platform 9¾ filter into view never got old, but waiting for the train always did. Making her way over to another alcove, Ophelia leaned against the cool brick and surveyed the scene in front of her.

Her eyes immediately rested on the rowdy group of Sixth Years she often saw in the hallways at school. She spotted the usuals, like James Potter and Teddy Lupin, as well as the very plentiful members of the Weasley clan, seeing as she was able to spot Fred and Roxanne, as well as Victoire and her sister (whose name escaped Ophelia’s mind at the moment). What surprised her about what she saw was that a little way to the left of the crowd was a smaller group of kids who she recognized from her year. Albus Potter came as no surprise, Rose Granger-Weasley was there, and so was one of the other Weasleys, the customary shock of bright red hair gracing her head. She recognized her as Fred and Roxanne’s younger sister and was pretty sure her name was something like Cas or Cassidy, although she couldn’t be quite sure. 

Upon a closer look, Ophelia noticed that all three of them looked very annoyed, and kept glancing between the group of their older siblings and the quickly growing huddle of everyone’s parents. She was surprised to see that for the first time in what had to be five years, her own mother was there right along with the rest of them, her bright blonde hair standing out almost as much as the vivid red locks that Ginny, Bill, George, and Ron Weasley shared. They were there too, along with Fleur, Hermione, and of course, Harry Potter.

Ophelia was surprised to see how worn and tired he looked, the dark bags under his eyes veering towards purple, and his hair truly messy, in deep contrast to the perfectly tousled hairdo that he had worn every previous time that she had seen him. He was in the center of their crowd, and everyone seemed to be quite focused on him.

As usual.

She hadn’t even noticed that she had gotten closer to them, but Ophelia was surprised to find that she could now hear the majority of her fellow students’ conversations. The older siblings seemed to be talking hushedly to themselves, their conversations definitely not as loud or laughter-filled as usual. Focusing her attention back to the smaller trio, Ophelia saw that both Cas and Albus seemed to be getting increasingly more annoyed, while Rose looked more embarrassed by the both of them than interested in the Sixth Years’ conversations. After a few seconds of what looked like quite the internal battle, Ophelia watched as Cas and Albus approached the older kids. 

“Okay, drop the act,” Albus said, his voice a bad imitation of confidence. “When are you lot going to tell us what the hell is going on?” No one spared him a second glance beside his older brother, who laughed. 

“Try never, how ‘bout that?” Not even waiting for Albus’ reply, he turned back to his friends.

“Wow James, so original. I don’t even know how you come up with those outstanding comebacks!” Cas’ reply reeked of sarcasm, but James paid her no mind as he continued to whisper along with his friends. When it was clear that she would be getting no reply, the redhead chose to turn to her own brother.

“Come on, Fred, you know you want to tell me!” Fred smiled, a bit of sympathy painted over his features.

“Sorry, Cas, but I’ve been threatened,” his last word was obviously directed at his sister, whom he chose to shoot a glare at from across the group. She rolled her eyes, not even paying any attention to Cas’ reaction when she replied.

“You bet your ass he’s been threatened,” Finally meeting her sister’s eyes, she smiled quickly. “It’s not even that big a deal, Cas.” Cas rolled her eyes, while Albus chose to bite back.

“Then why not just tell us?”

He got no reply.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. Although none of them knew who she was, she still felt just as annoyed that no information was being given to her and the other Fifth Years near her. She didn’t know why the age gap of one year even mattered, and if she had ever said more than two words to any of them, she would’ve chimed in, but she decided that continuing to stay silent was probably in her best interest.

She hadn’t even been paying any attention to the parents’ conversations since she knew she’d be getting no answers there, but she was suddenly very aware of the fact that their hushed talking had gotten considerably quieter. Glancing back to them, she was a bit shocked to see a head of platinum blonde hair that didn’t belong to her mother. 

Draco Malfoy was standing on the outskirts of the group, an invisible barrier isolating him from the rest of the usual clan.

The even more shocking part of it happened to be that after a few seconds of awkward staring, Ophelia witnesses Harry Potter raise his hand and beckon him over. She almost saw the barrier shatter as Draco hurried over, glancing over his shoulder to scan for disapproving looks. Ophelia felt her eyebrows lower back to their original position from where they had been, raised higher than she had previously thought possible. Ready to turn back to the now more interesting of the two conversations, she felt her eyes rest on someone standing in between the two.

Scorpius Malfoy. 

Scorpius Malfoy was standing directly across from them, looking like an absolute idiot.

An infuriatingly hot idiot, but that was beside the point. 

Unlike the early years of his father’s slicked-back hairdo’s, Scorpius’ hair was close cut on the sides, but he had obviously purposefully left it to grow longer on the top. In its current state, it was just slightly messy and just long enough to showcase the loose wave that his hair would have if left to grow longer. Standing there awkwardly, he carded his fingers through it, the hair following his hand and then filling out, resting perfectly where his hand had stopped, flopping to the right and barely long enough to cast a shadow over his eyes.

His eyes were a different beast in of themselves. The light green was striking in of itself, but both irises were shot with a breathtaking silver. The color made his eyes absolutely stunning, sure, but they almost made him seem cold and uninterested, although he was clearly blushing and feeling quite uncomfortable.  
It didn’t matter that the guy was insanely attractive. He made up for that by being an absolutely massive douche.

Ophelia basically heard her eyes roll. After you got past the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was probably one of the most attractive people on this God-forsaken Earth, it was easy to want to move to the opposite side of the planet from him immediately. Turning her attention back to Albus and his friends, Ophelia began to wonder if this much-dedicated observation could give her whiplash when she noticed something.

She wasn’t the only one who had spotted the younger Malfoy. While all the Sixth Years had already abandoned whatever thoughts they might have had about him, Rose, Albus, and Cas were still completely distracted, looking at him. Rose with a look of disgust, Albus with one of begrudging welcome, and Cas was....blushing?

Doing a double-take, Ophelia was pretty sure her eyes were going to fall out of her head as she felt them widen at the sight. Cas was staring, but glancing quickly between Albus and Scorpius, obviously trying not to seem obvious, which she was failing at. Her cheeks were slightly pinker than normal, and Ophelia was surprised. Of course, Scorpius was outstandingly attractive, but Cas almost seemed a bit...infatuated?

Just a second later, her mood changed, as if at the flip of a switch. A shadow settled over her face, and a glare painted itself over her features. Looking back to Albus, who was currently waving awkwardly at Scorpius, she punched him hard in the arm.

“Ow! What? I was just trying to be nice!” Cas looked away, the blush reappearing for a split second.

“I have no problem with you being nice, just not when it's...him.” Albus raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but Cas wasn’t paying attention. She had focused her gaze determinedly on her siblings and their friends, and Ophelia could practically feel the conscious effort not to glance back in Scorpius’ direction. She bit back the urge to laugh, feeling almost bad for seeing something that Cas obviously didn’t want anyone to see. Glancing back to the parents, Ophelia was just beginning to ponder how sore her neck was going to be later from all of this when a sharp, earsplitting whistle sounded through the air. Drawing her attention to the platform’s edge, she watched the Hogwarts Express rolling to a stop, students near the train beginning to line up near the door. Reluctantly pushing off of the wall, Ophelia hurried over to her parents and corralled her brothers to say goodbye, then sped towards the train, eager to be as far away from hushed conspiracies as possible. Maybe someone’s older siblings would become more loose-lipped as the year went on, and Ophelia would get some actual information later in the year. 

Boarding the train, Ophelia wandered down the familiar, long corridor, searching through all of the already crowded compartments for someone to sit with. Heading for the back of the train, she passed both the younger and older kid’s compartments, the latter already loud and rowdy. Discovering a compartment with a few other Gryffindors that she had seen around before, she said hello politely and sat with them for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas stayed close to Al as they waited to enter the Great Hall, she could feel the excitement in the air and couldn't help but smile as she felt the familiarity settle into her stomach at being in her home away from home. The halls were crowded and the sound of students greeting old friends echoed off the large stone walls. She scanned the crowd of fifth-year students waiting to be let into the Great Hall and saw many familiar faces, a few even waved and she returned the gesture politely. Still scanning the many faces, noticing how they grouped off, some brave with many different colored ties, other groups all one color, everyone buzzing with excitement. 

Cas saw James Potter in the crowd, hanging out with the older cousins, probably gushing about how he was named Quidditch captain this year. Cas couldn’t wait until tryouts later this year. She had been on the team since her second year and loved everything about Quidditch. The wind racing through her hair, the feel of the broom’s power vibrating under her hand, the roar of the crowd. 

Then she saw the pale head of hair. Cas internally cursed as her heartbeat picked up and her palms turned sweaty. She looked away from him and turned toward her best friend. He too was scanning the hall smiling and waving at his friends. Albus Severus Potter had been her favorite Potter for a while, even before they had become close, and the friendship just grew from there. Even though he wore a green and silver tie that matched his striking green eyes, and she wore a red and gold tie that matched her bright hair, they couldn’t be any closer. Al’s hair resembled his father’s, pitch black and untamable, but his mother’s freckles were dusted across his nose. 

Cas made sure to plaster a disgusted look on her face when she nudged Al lightly in the side. 

“Your little snake friend is here.” Al chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“I sure hope so,” Cas looked at him with her eyebrows raised in confusion, “Y’know, seeing as he’s enrolled here.” 

Shit. He had her there. Knowing she couldn’t let her green-eyed friend get the best of her she responded quickly, letting some sharpness ooze into her voice. 

“Well, I just thought I’d let you know because you seemed so keen on treating him like your best friend back at the station.” Al gave her a feigned look of hurt and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“Oh come on Cas, you know you’re my best friend.” Cas rolled her eyes and ducked away from Al. “You don’t have to go and be jealous of little ol’ Scorpius.” Cas pushed him into the crowd of students, he jogged back grinning. 

“Well, in that case, let’s go say hi.” Cas challenged Al. 

Cas really didn’t know why she was doing this. Well, she did. But she really didn’t want to admit why she was doing this. When she saw Scorpius at the train station she wished she found him as repulsive as he acted, or as repulsive as his father treated hers. 

As they weaved through the crowds Cas’ heartbeat pulsed faster and faster. Then, they were in front of him. His stunning eyes snapped up and met her boring brown ones. She suddenly felt defenseless under his gaze, naked almost. Like he could see her intentions and who she was behind her witty remarks, behind everything she hid behind. He raised a blond eyebrow, and a corner of his pink lips quirked up, challenging her to say something. Almost as if he knew that all she was thinking about was how seemingly perfect he was, how all she wanted to do was take a step forward to see how many shades of grey, silver, and green she could find in his eyes. 

But of course, she didn’t, because although he looked like a figure of pure imagination, he was, in fact, Scorpius Malfoy. It made Cas even angrier that she thought about him so positively, she realized that if she continued down this train of thought she might find her thoughts slowly turning to feelings, and she could not have that. The thought of further exploring her feelings for Scorpius Malfoy made her insides burn and her face heat up in anger. That anger and hatred fueled her to look up at him defying his beautiful features and saying: 

“Blond hair, pale face, you must be a Malfoy.” Cas spat as she looked him up and down. Maybe lingering a little too long on his athletic frame and breathtaking eyes.   
He smirked. A comment dripping with hatred that would make anyone else squirm in their seats, and he smirks. A beautiful, infuriating smirk. 

“Huh...drawing out useless family feuds, sticking your nose into other people’s business, you must be a Weasley.” His voice matched Cas’ tone, cold, and hating, but Cas could imagine what it sounded like if he didn’t despise her. She imagined it warm and low, almost loving as he- 

Stop it. 

She desperately pleaded with her mind to stop. 

He’s an asshole. 

Respond. 

Please. 

“Well, at least...w-well” Cas stuttered as she tried to find an equally stunning response. Luckily she was saved from Scorpius’ infuriating smirk, by Al grabbing her arm and dragging her away. 

“And we’re done here.” Al drew out the phrase smiling sweetly at both of them. “Scorpius,” He paused giving him a look somewhere between dislike and apologetic, “A pleasure as always.” With that, he dragged a fuming, cursing Cas towards the wide doors of the Great Hall. 

Cas was beginning to think she might not ever be as stunning as Scorpius Malfoy. 

It took Cas a little too long to realize Al was still gripping her arm as he led her to the Gryffindor table. 

“Oh stop it, I’m fine.” She huffed as she swatted Al’s hand away not sitting down quite yet. She didn’t want Al going to the Slytherin table with the wrong idea. 

“Didn’t seem like it.” He responded, “I’ve never seen you speechless. Are you feeling okay? I think this might have to go down in the history books. I can see the headline now, ‘Cassianne Weasley, pause for dramatic effect, Speechless.” Cas punched his arm lightly as he started laughing uncontrollably at his own joke. 

“I wasn’t speechless,” Cas paused, trying to formulate a lie because she was in fact speechless. “ I just...didn't want to hurt his feelings.” Al gave her a look of disbelief. 

“You didn’t want to hurt his feelings?” Al laughed, “Yeah right.” 

“Yeah, I knew that if I actually gave him a piece of my mind he would be so morally wounded he probably wouldn’t recover. So I just didn’t say anything.” Al let out another laugh, and Cas felt a smile spread across her face. 

“Okay sure, see you later Cas.” With that Al waved and headed towards the Slytherin table. Cas tried not to think about how Scorpius was over there. She wondered if he would ever ask Al about her, she wondered if Scorpius would even bother to ask him her name. Of course, he wouldn’t. Cas chided herself as a hush fell over the Great Hall as all four tables turned their attention to the headmistress. 

Headmistress McGonagall wore deep blue robes with glittering stars, her grey hair tied back in a knot at the base of her neck. Her kind eyes had wrinkled smile lines that gave a hint towards her age, but the intelligent spark in her eyes kept anyone from underestimating her. She cleared her throat and welcomed all of the students quickly going over the rules for the first years and telling her students how excited she was for another successful school year. Once she was finished with her speech the plates leapt to life with food as the friendly chatter grew louder. 

Cas glanced across the hall towards the Slytherins quickly finding the head of unruly blond hair, uncontrollably wondering what it would be like to run her hands through the pale locks. She mentally cursed herself as she felt the mixture of butterflies and burning hatred she was slowly getting used to when thinking about Scorpius Malfoy. However, she was saved from her increasingly maddening thoughts by the slamming of the Great Hall doors, as one of her classmates rushed in. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Taking a deep breath, Ophelia pushed open the heavy oak doors to the Great Hall. Her brothers left her side immediately, running to sit with their friend groups at the other side of the Hall, soon blending in with all the other blue-tied second-years of Ravenclaw house. As much as she was fuming at them right now for making all three of them late, she had to admire their confidence. A trait she didn’t admire as much was that they seemed to have an enduring disregard for any rule. That also came with an inevitable lack of common sense in most situations, including this most recent one.

Lorcan and Lysander decided that it would be a good idea to leave the castle with a few other friends because they were bored waiting for the doors to open. Of course, this meant that she was the one who had to chase after the twins and drag them back by their ears to the Great Hall, almost 15 minutes late. 

Speeding up her gate, Ophelia headed straight for the Gryffindor table, keeping her eyes trained on her shoes and trying to ignore the whispers and giggles that followed her. And apparently forgetting that physically holding the door while it closed was necessary because it was so heavy and if she didn’t it was going to--

A loud, deep bang echoed through the hall, silencing every single conversation. 

Slam. Oops.

By the time the echoing had dimmed to a dull whisper, every single person was looking in her direction.

Ophelia forced herself to move, keeping on her trek to her House’s table when the voice of Headmistress McGonagall made her freeze in her tracks once again.

“Miss Lovegood.”

Turning slowly to face the teacher’s table, Ophelia swallowed any pride she might have had left and met McGonagall’s gaze.

“...Yes, ma’am?”

This simple comment set off an eruption of quiet giggles throughout the hall, but the headmistress paid no attention to it.

“Would you mind explaining why you’ve shown up late?” 

If Ophelia wasn’t blushing before, she definitely was now. Grasping at straws, she searched for a way to explain the situation that wouldn’t make her seem like even more of a complete idiot.

“Uh, well, I....well, my brothers...my brothers decided it would be funny to, uh, to leave the castle because they were bored waiting for dinner to start, so I...I had to go get them and...I’m really, really sorry, I didn’t mean to disrupt everyone’s dinner, I just…. I just...I’m, uh, going to stop talking now.” She could feel every eye on her, which would’ve been punishment enough, but of course, her luck had already run out. She heard someone snicker behind her.

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Out of her peripheral vision, she saw none other than Scorpius Malfoy sneering at her. “Or, at least, a better one than deciding to be late to, y’ know, the first dinner of the school year.” The entirety of the Slytherin table broke into fits of laughter. 

What a complete and total jackass.

Sending a pointed glare in his direction, Ophelia shifted her focus back to McGonagall. 

McGonagall raised a good-natured eyebrow. “Don’t let it happen again, Miss Lovegood. And that goes for the rest of you, as well.” She added, glaring down at Lorcan and Lysander, who immediately muttered apologies and cowered under her gaze. 

Good.

Closing the remaining distance between her and the Gryffindor table, Ophelia quickly found a seat and preoccupied herself by stuffing her face with food. The chatter quickly resumed, at all but the Slytherin table, who were still muttering things about that strange course of events.

“I’m literally right here, you massive fucking douche,” The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them, but that didn’t make them any less true.  
Immediately, she heard a small laugh from across the table. Surprisingly, it wasn’t a mean laugh, or one meant to be at her, someone was definitely laughing with her. Looking up, Ophelia found herself face to face with Cas Weasley. A big smile graced the girl’s face, lessening when she caught Ophelia’s gaze. 

“Oh, um, hi,” Ophelia choked out, trying to smile up at Cas without choking on her mouthful of food. Swallowing quickly, she straightened and looked at Cas straight on.

“Hi,” Cas’ deep umber eyes brightened as she greeted Ophelia.

“Sorry, you weren’t exactly meant to hear that,” Ophelia apologized, glancing between Cas and Scorpius, who had finally stopped milking the humor out of a slightly embarrassing situation. “I’m sure not everyone needs to hear about how much I absolutely despise Scorpius Malfoy right now.”

Cas rolled her eyes, but smiled. “No, it’s fine, I totally agree. I’ve barely said anything to the guy, and I already kinda hate him.”

The two continued to badmouth the Malfoys and everything associated with them, although most of the jokes they made probably had no root in actual fact. Still, a part of her brain was watching Cas’s facial expressions as they talked, watching for and catching the slight blush that appeared and the smile that tugged at her lips once or twice. 

Funny, how fast a story can change.

You could say something, keep the conversation interesting, a voice deep in Ophelia’s head suggested.

Um, no, let’s not do that. It’ll make you seem like a stalker, she definitely doesn’t want anyone to know! The actually sane voice from the other side of her brain screamed back.

Ignoring the both of them, Ophelia looked up to notice Cas glaring in a direction that wasn’t toward Scorpius. Following her gaze, Ophelia found herself looking at Fred and Roxanne Weasley, dying of laughter over some joke. Turning back to Cas, she raised an eyebrow confusedly.

“What’s wrong?” Flinching slightly, Cas turned back to meet Ophelia’s questioning gaze.

“Oh, nothing, it’s just that the two of them have been acting super high and mighty lately. It’s just really damn annoying.”

“High and mighty about what?” Cas immediately looked away, her voice getting just slightly quieter.

“It’s nothing, just some secret between my parents and their friends, something they’ve decided that I can’t know but my siblings can. They--”

“Oh my God, your parents too? I swear, mine are going to drive me absolutely insane with all this stupid secret-keeping shit.”

“I know! It’s total bullshit! I mean, I’m a year younger than my siblings. One. Fucking. Year. What difference is that supposed to make?”

“God, if I knew, I would tell you.”

By the time the two of them had finished ranting about their siblings and parents, at least half of the student body was already filing out of the Great Hall to head to their doors. Signaling to Cas that they should probably head out too, the two of them walked to the Gryffindor common room together. Still talking and laughing as they headed up the stairs, they parted ways and said goodnight as they headed into their respective dorm rooms.

As she settled in and waited for sleep to overtake her, Ophelia was glad to have found someone new to talk to, even if the only reason she did was because of Scorpius Fucking Malfoy.

The asshat had to be good for something, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up buried under the fluffy duvet that covered her four-poster bed was Cas’ favorite thing to do. As the sunlight streamed in through her window she buried her head deeper into her soft pillow, letting the cool sheets and comforting heaviness of the comforter engulf her. She slowly took a few deep breaths, mentally preparing herself for a day full of classes. At least she knew another friendly face. She was almost grateful for Scorpius Malfoy seeing as it was his doucheness that led to Cas meeting Ophelia. The two girls joked and complained all through dinner and then separated to go to bed. 

Being in the company of another girl her age was really nice. Rose and her never really hit it off, and her sweet cousin was insanely nice and trustworthy, but Cas never found herself going out of her way to hang out with her cousin. Al was really the only cousin she was really close to but something about talking with Ophelia was a little different. Cas was pulled from her fuzzy morning thoughts by one of her roommates, turning around groggily she saw that it was none other than Rose Granger-Weasly. 

“Wake up! Classes start in an hour and a half and you still have to get dressed and eat.” Rose shook her out of her sleepiness. Cas swatted her hand away, grumbling under her breath as she slowly put her warm feet on the cold carpet. She felt all the warmth and comfort flood from her body, Cassianne Weasley was not a morning person. She padded over to her trunk and took out a clean shirt and skirt, slowly she stumbled over to the bathroom and locked the door. Cas wiggled out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over she quickly washed and conditioned her short hair, remembering she still needed to eat breakfast. 

She quickly toweled down her body and slipped into the skirt and buttoned up her white shirt, once she half-heartedly tucked in her shirt she started drying her hair. 

“Cas! We’re leaving you better hurry! You’re gonna be late!” She heard Rose warn through the door. Cas cursed and rubbed the towel over her hair one last time. Leaving it still damp, the slight curls became visible as the red mess fell above her shoulders. This was why Cas kept it so short because if it was any longer it would be a tangled frizzy mess. She ran out of the bathroom, slipped her tie around her neck, grabbed her robe and book bag and raced out of her dorm room down the steps through the portrait hole down the hall and straight into a body. 

Cas hit the floor, her robe flew from her hand and her book bag hit the wall. Cas let out a stream of curses as she put a hand up to her head, she winced as it throbbed in response to her light touch. Then common sense kicked in as she realized she ran into a person, which would explain the voice that had been talking for the past thirty seconds. 

“Damn Weasley, I knew I was attractive but you just can’t stay away from me can you?” His voice made her head snap up, she let another stream of curses escape her mouth, as she shook her head, making it throb in response. 

“Of all the hundreds of students I could have run into, it had to be you.” Cas seethed, looking up into his stunning eyes. Everything about him was stunning actually, and it made Cas slightly embarrassed to think that she looked like a train wreck, and here Scorpius Malfoy stood looking all glorious in the morning sunlight. Cas was sure her bright hair had dried frizzy and wavy, her tie was still loosely tied around her neck and her shirt had become untucked. Her robe was nowhere to be seen, and her head hurt. A lot. Of course, none of that mattered to Scorpius, he wouldn’t care what she looked like, unlike Cas who was pining over how perfectly untame his hair looked today. Or how his pink lips were still quirked up in a smirk. He held out a pale hand, 

“Fate, I guess,” Scorpius remarked, the statement drenched in sarcasm. Cas rolled her eyes and boosted herself up making sure to walk past his hand, bumping her forearm against his outstretched hand. 

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Scorpius just let out a light chuckle that made Cas’ heart do a backflip. He took a few steps to the right and bent down, he moved gracefully and effortlessly. Cas couldn’t help but admire that, she always stumbled. She wondered what it would be like to stumble like she always did, but have Scorpius catch her, moving with that effortless gracefulness. Fighting her clumsiness with his grace and sureness. 

Stop. 

Scorpius handed Cas her robe and gave her a sneer. 

“Try and stay on your feet next time Weasley.” He looked her up and down, further deepening his sneer. “I’m not always gonna be around to catch you.” He gave Cas one last cold look before turning and strutting away. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you!” Cas called after him. Scorpius turned on his heel walking backward. 

“You wish, Weasley!” Scorpius turned back, leaving a fuming Cas in his wake. 

Cas replayed the whole scene over in her head as she slipped her robe on, shouldering her bag she started down the hall again, deep in thought. She didn’t notice the group of girls until it was too late. She ran right into the back of one. She cursed, she really needed to pay more attention in the halls or she would be trampled by the end of the day. 

The girl whipped around glaring, she scoffed and sneered. 

“What do you want, you parasite?” Cas glared and crossed her arm and painted a look of worry on her face. Ignoring the eyes of the other six girls in the group. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there, did I knock a fake eyelash loose? Or did the force of my fall make one of your hair extensions pull on the ruins of what used to be your hair?’

The girl’s eyes widened in surprise and she took a step forward, Cas just realized that the girl was at least a head taller than herself as the stranger pulled out her wand. 

“Woah, Veronica, take it easy on mini Weasley!” Cas watched as the girl’s, Veronica’s, facial features smoothed out, and a disgustingly sweet smile painted over her face, all of the other girls in the group followed suit, going weak at the knees. Cas only knew one person who had the capability of causing so much swooning. 

Cas turned her head to see Teddy Lupin jog up and throw his arm around her shoulders, leaning on her slightly. 

“Y-you know her?” Veronica asked incredulously. 

“Yep,” Teddy tousled Cas’ hair, stopping before she could stop him. “You wouldn’t want to hex my little cuz, right?” Veronica twirled her hair and took a step closer to Teddy, making sure to sway her hips, placing a hand on his chest.   
“Of course not.” Teddy chuckled, taking a swift step back. 

“Well that’s great,” Teddy grinned and winked at the group of girls, making Cas almost gag, “Wonderful seeing you all.” 

Teddy steered Cas away, both of them breaking down into a fit of laughter. 

“I was handling the situation just fine myself, Teddy.” Cas said through her laughter. Teddy rolled his eyes. 

“Sure you were. Trust me, you owe me some sign of appreciation, you haven’t seen Veronica’s past victims.” Cas smiled. 

“Girlfriend?” Teddy wrinkled his nose. 

“God no, so not my type.” 

Cas was wondering if Teddy even had a type. She was sure he had to, he could have any girl in the whole school. Teddy Lupin always had a group of hopefuls following him around and Cas could see why. Teddy was one of those people you couldn’t dislike, his smile and laugh were intoxicating and his grin could make any girl, or guy for that matter, go weak at the knees. His hazel eyes always held a playful sparkle that always kept his face bright and always matching his personality. Teddy was deemed the class clown in every subject, and the “bad boy” of Hogwarts. His ear was adorned with a single silver cartilage piercing on the side of his ear, that got rid of any boyish or innocent persona he might get from being a Hufflepuff. Keeping all the good qualities of Hufflepuffs, he was quite enjoyable to be around due to the fact that he didn’t have that naive innocence his other Housemates had. 

But Teddy Lupin had one defining trait. Teddy’s bright blue hair could be picked out in any crowd. It was always expertly styled to look messy and slightly wind-tousled. The blue brought out his eyes making his face more striking and matching the piercing in a rebellious attitude. Cas couldn’t decide on one thing that made Teddy attractive though. That was why he was gorgeous, the mixture of his heart-stopping grin, his playful dancing green eyes, and the hint of rebellion in his messy hair and   
piercing was what made most girls do a double-take. 

“Welp, I’ve successfully saved your life, so I’ ma go eat now.” Teddy flashed his trademark grin and waved. 

Cas shook her head and waved back, making her way towards the Gryffindors and Ophelia.


	5. Chapter 5

Ophelia Lovegood and Cassianne Weasley had been Potions partners for the past three weeks, and this somehow happened to be their first fight.

“I told you we added too much! The instructions say the color of the potion has to be on the violet spectrum!”

“Violet is purple, right? This is purple! We’re doing just fine, ‘Phelia!”

“This isn’t purple, dumbass, this is indigo. Which, need I remind you, is blue.”

“Well, okay, maybe it’s a little more on the blue side of things, but it’s still definitely purple!”

“No, it’s not!”

“Yeah, it really fucking is.”

Ophelia took a deep breath. “Okay. But, just to make it a little closer to purple, let’s add some more gurdyroot, I--”

“Let’s, uh, not do that. It’s not what the book says, you’re gonna blow my very mediocrely expensive cauldron to pieces.”

“A little bit more won't hurt. C’mon, give me the vial.” Ophelia reached for the small crystal receptacle, but by the time she had grabbed on, Cas had a hand on it too. Tugging slightly, Ophelia found that Cas wasn’t letting go. Tugging harder only resulted in Cas reciprocating the action, setting of a full on tug-of-war. 

Accidentally getting too involved, both of them pulled at the exact same time. The force caused the two girls to let go, and Ophelia watched almost comically as the vial flew through the air, hit the desk, and shattered, covering the two in sticky, sweet nectar and a few pieces of crystal.

The partners stared at each other for a solid three seconds before bursting out into incurable laughter. Falling on top of each other, Ophelia could barely breathe, and was sure her face was about as red as Cas’ hair by now. 

As she regained composure and looked up, she caught none other than Scorpius Malfoy staring amusedly at the pair of them. All humor gone from her features, Ophelia raised a single eyebrow, daring the handsome bastard to say something.

He didn’t take the bait.

This was one of the many usual and daily less-than-pleasant interactions that Ophelia, Cas, and Scorpius had shared over the past few weeks. It had been just the girls’ luck that the fifth-years had gotten handed the “Double Potions with Everyone’s Least Favorite House” card this year. They now had to suffer through every single Potions lesson with the Slytherins for the entire bloody year.

Needless to say, neither Ophelia nor Cas was particularly happy about that.

Albus Potter, however, was ecstatic.

Of course, his first move was to somehow convince Scorpius to be his lab partner. This was obviously just to fuck with the girls, but considering the fact that Albus was the only one out of the three who actually seemed to think decently of Scorpius, he wasn’t struggling at all.

This decision enabled him to constantly annoy Cas and Ophelia during Potions, which was normal and would’ve been annoying enough, had he not brought Scorpius into the fray every. Single. Damn. Time. 

The result of this conundrum was the constant cycle that Ophelia went through every single Potions class. Have fun with Cas, finish the actual work, get annoyed by Al, contemplate murdering Scorpius, back up Cas while she fights Scorpius, watch Cas try to further hide her feelings of...less than hatred for Scorpius, laugh, contemplate saying something, say nothing, leave class. 

Honestly, she wasn’t complaining.

Clearing her throat and tearing her eyes away from Scorpius’s gaze, Ophelia stood.

“Okay, well, now that we’re done,” she declared, glaring playfully at Cas, “I’m gonna go study. Y’know, be productive. Outside. Away from you people!” She drawled, directing it at Cas but sparing Scorpius a quick glance. She quickly grabbed her books and exited the classroom, muttering a quick explanation to Slughorn on her way out.

Pushing open the tall double doors, Ophelia squinted in the bright sun as she entered the grounds. Adjusting to the light, she scanned the courtyard for a place to sit. The courtyard was empty except for a few groups of students who had free periods at the time. Obviously, most of them weren’t in her year and there was no reason to even try to interact with them, so Ophelia walked briskly over to a large tree that was creating a huge shadow. Perfect for studying.

Sitting down, Ophelia had barely opened her textbook and begun to read when she heard yelling and laughing to her right. Glancing up, she was annoyed to find that in her scramble to claim the tree spot, she hadn’t checked to see if anyone else was around. Of course, the group that just so happened to be forming close by didn’t seem to have any potential for being civil, and definitely not for being quiet. Looking closer, Ophelia soon saw why.  
In the center of the crowd was everyone’s favorite douchebag sixth-year, Teddy fucking Lupin. There he was, laughing and joking with his friends while discreetly brushing eager girls away.

Honestly, Ophelia didn’t understand the hype around him. Sure, he was popular. And funny. And okay, maybe a little bit attractive.  
Sure, his electric blue hair was perfectly messy, no matter how many times he ran his fingers through it. Maybe his hazel eyes did brighten every time he laughed, holding more emotion than his smile ever did. And okay, maybe that smile was adorably crooked, but only if he wasn’t smirking or blowing annoyingly fake kisses at all of his hopeful admirers.

But, from what Ophelia could tell, that was about all there was to him. She had hardly ever seen him do anything besides pull pranks, joke with his friends, and flirt with girls. Sure, he was popular and cool. But he was an idiot. A very loud idiot.

A very loud idiot who was currently making it extremely hard for Ophelia to study.

She slammed her book shut. “Hey, Loudmouth!”

The crowd quieted down, dulling to a whisper as Teddy turned to face her.

“I’m sorry, were you talking to me?”

“Do you see any other assholes around?” A boy she recognized as Ian Kent, a seventh-year who was one of Teddy’s more frequent and devoted followers, laughed harshly.  
“Aw, goody-two-shoes has some spunk! I bet--”

Teddy held up a hand, and Ian immediately turned back to the others, whispering along with them.

“Were you saying something?”

Ophelia realized that she was probably in a bit over her head. However, all she could do at this point was try to save some of her dignity and not look like such a loser in front of these cool kids whom she didn’t really even care about. Fun.

“Uh, yes, I want to know what gives you the right to screech your corny jokes to the entire courtyard when some of us actually care about passing our classes and want to study. It might be nice if you could respect the public setting.”

Teddy raised a cocky eyebrow and smirked. “And I was wondering who gave you the right to interrupt the few of us who are actually doing something, y’ know, worthwhile. Some of us don’t have our heads up our asses and are trying to have a good time. Could you please respect the public setting? Or do you have a problem with that?”

Confidence growing, Ophelia huffed and sat up straighter. “I have absolutely no problem with you and your friends having fun, I just think it might not be necessary to broadcast your meaningless conversations with the entirety of Great Britain. Just a thought.” 

The smirk never fading from his lips, Teddy was just about to open his mouth when a bell sounded faintly in the distance. Students began heading towards the castle, and Ophelia was eager to do the same.

“Well,” she sighed, walking past Teddy and his entourage, “See you around, Loudmouth.” Patting him condescendingly on the arm, she began to walk towards the tall doors, hoping against hope that her last comment wouldn’t come to fruition any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Of all the completely implausible things Scorpius Malfoy had imagined, he was pretty sure he could never have come up with the situation that he happened to be in right now. He was sitting in a double Potions lesson with the rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth-years, trying to pretend he was paying attention and watching Albus Potter try to make a piece of leftover toast from breakfast explode.

Somehow, Scorpius wasn’t surprised.

He’d been partners with Albus for a little over three weeks now and was starting to rethink his decision. True, Al had been very adamant about it, and true, no one else really  _ wanted  _ to be Scorpius’ partner anyway, so he had given in pretty easily.

_ “Come on, Scorpius, please?” Albus whined, hanging onto the other boy’s arm for added effect, “Just this once?”  _

_ Scorpius sighed. “Knowing you, ‘just this once’ must be synonymous with ‘until you get tired of me’. No.” Albus stuck out his bottom lip, his forehead creasing and his eyes growing wider. _

_ “But you don’t know me.” _

_ “I’m not sure I want to.” _

_ “Pwease?” Scorpius cocked an eyebrow. _

_ “Dude.” _

_ “C’mon! I promise I won’t get tired of you. You’re, like, my only friend.” _

_ “I’m boring. You won’t like me. Besides, you have Cas.” Albus glared across the hall at the Gryffindor table. _

_ “She betrayed me. I’ve been mortally wounded.” He turned his head dramatically in the other direction. “I can’t even look at her.” _

_ Scorpius laughed. “I’m guessing that means she already has a partner?” _

_ “Yeah, she left me for that Ophelia girl. The most infuriating part of it is Ophelia actually seems kinda cool. Whatever,” Albus turned back to the blond. “That means you have to be my lab partner.” _

_ “It does?” _

_ “Yep!” Albus grinned, holding his head high. Scorpius hummed in sarcastic agreement, turning back to his now cold plate of eggs. He was about to open his mouth to deny Albus again, when he realized that this was probably the only chance he would get at a lab partner who wasn’t scared of him, didn’t hate him, was actually decently intelligent, or all of the above. _

_ “Fine,” he grumbled in defeat. “I’ll do it.” _

_ “Thank God!” Albus turned happily back to his food, shoveling another forkful into his mouth triumphantly. _

Scorpius was pulled back into reality by a loud band, turning to his partner and finding Albus covered in breadcrumbs and what looked to be ash. A big smile slowly spread across the Potter’s face. Scorpius couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wow, Albus, if you put that much effort into what we were actually supposed to be doing, you might actually pass this class.” Albus turned, faking offense, back to Scorpius.

“Uh, rude, I’ve been...helping. And,” he added quietly, “it’s Al.”

“Well,  _ Al _ , if by helping you mean telling me how well  _ I’m _ doing and how this shade of purple really brings out your eyes, then yeah, you’re a big help.” Gasping, Al turned away and back to the potion.

“I’ll help tomorrow.”

“You’d better.” Looking away, Scorpius let his eyes graze over the inhabitants of the room. He was more vexed than surprised to find them resting on none other than Cas Weasley.

As usual.

Scorpius wasn’t quite sure what it was about her. No matter how much he pretended it wasn’t true, he found himself staring at her whenever he had a dull moment. Sure, he was aware that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. But somehow, that didn’t stop him from going out of the way to bump her shoulders when they were walking to their classes or catapult mashed potatoes across the hall at her during dinner, even though most times his shots fell short.

Yeah, she was kinda a bitch. As much as Scorpius seemed to find endless ways to annoy her, she was targeting him just as much. Usually first. Scorpius wasn’t sure what he had done to make her hate him so much, but apparently it was horrible enough to make her want to get under his skin at every moment of every day.

For some inexplicable reason, he didn’t hate it.

Of course, he hated  _ her. _ At least, he was pretty sure he did.

Every fiber of his being told him to stop while he was ahead, and just keep on keeping on with Cas Weasley hating his guts and him trying to find a way to get at her as much as she did sometimes.

Still, the girl was magnetic. And no matter how much he wanted to, Scorpius Malfoy couldn’t stop. 

He hated Cas. And for some reason, he wanted her to hate him back.

The bell rang, jarring Scorpius out of his internal turmoil and reminding him that he did, in fact, have actual things to do today. Hurriedly packing all of his things, he turned back to Al to wave goodbye. He was met with a very smug-looking Albus, who wiggled his eyebrows at the other and glanced between him and who Scorpius could only assume was Cas.

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you it wasn’t polite to stare?” Albus mocked in a very high-and-mighty voice. Scorpius looked his partner dead in the eyes, trying to hide a smile as he said dully and cooly,

“My mother’s dead.” Spinning on his heel, Scorpius walked briskly out of the classroom, a feeling of complete satisfaction settling over him. As he passed under the arch of the dungeon door, Scorpius was suddenly hurtled into a wall on his left side. Whipping around quickly to see who bumped him, Malfoy was not at all shocked to see everyone’s favorite Weasley walking away, sauntering confidently. Before she got too far ahead, Cas turned smugly over her shoulder.

“Watch where you’re going,  _ Malfoy, _ ” the redhead seethed, sending a harsh glare over her shoulder for good measure.

Before she could spiral her head back around, however, Scorpius caught the hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

Interesting.

As he felt a smirk melt over his own features, Scorpius headed back to the Slytherin common rooms, wondering if he should try to be a little clumsy more often.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas hoped she had turned away from Scorpius before the small smile began to form on her lips. She made sure to shake off the slowly forming grin as she continued down the hall. Cas wasn’t sure why she was so intent on bothering Scorpius Malfoy. She wasn’t sure why she found the superior smirk that always graced his lips when she made a particularly nasty comment so satisfying. Cas didn’t know why she found so much pleasure in going out of her way to shoulder the blond whenever she passed him in the halls, but she knew that whenever she did he rolled his breathtaking eyes, to which her stomach did a backflip in response. 

Cas hated that she enjoyed his reactions so much, he’s a  _ bad  _ person, he’s rude, and mean, and definitely doesn’t want  _ anything _ to do with Cassianne Weasley. And Cas wanted it that way, Cas  _ needed  _ it that way, because she knew that if Scorpius Malfoy was anything but the rude, obnoxious person he was, Cas wouldn’t be able to stay away from him.

Cas’ insides sizzled with guilt and hate as the thought bounced around her head. 

She knew she hated him. Cas knew that he was rude and cold. Yet she couldn’t stop. 

She couldn’t stop the train of thought that whirled through her head every time she had a spare moment of time. She couldn’t help but wonder what Scorpius would be like if he  _ didn’t  _ hate her if his voice would sound different, if it didn’t hold the usual coldness Cas got stung with. Cas couldn’t stop the thought of what his blond hair would feel like if she were to run her hands through it. 

But funnily enough, the more frequent the insistent thoughts became, the more dedicated Cas was to making Scorpius hate her. 

Cassianne Weasley hated Scorpius Malfoy, and she  _ needed  _ him to hate her back. 

Cas was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Ophelia’s voice, she snapped her head up as she took in her surroundings, she was right outside the entrance to the library. 

“How’s it goin’,  _ Loudmouth. _ ” Cas heard her friend drawl. 

Loudmouth? 

Who was Loudmouth? 

Ophelia didn’t call anyone Cas knew Loudmouth, at least she  _ thought _ Ophelia didn’t call anyone Cas knew Loudmouth. Cas made a face at herself realizing how stalkerish she sounded in her head. 

_ See who it is,  _ A small voice prompted. Cas hesitated for a second, finally, her curiosity got the best of her as she tip-toed into the library. 

Cas heard a voice respond to Ophelia’s greeting, “What do you want, weirdo?” Cas followed the sound of the voice and looked through a gap in the books. 

There she saw Ophelia leaning against the round table, grinning playfully at Teddy Lupin. 

Teddy Lupin? 

Since when did Ophelia know Teddy? 

Cas looked back through the gap, possessed purely by curiosity. There she saw her cousin’s eyes dancing as he looked up at Ophelia, a grin spreading across his features. She couldn’t see Ophelia’s features past the curtain of her long chestnut hair, but Cas didn’t care, she was much too fascinated by the expression that currently graced  _ Teddy’s  _ face.

Cas had never seen that expression on Teddy’s features before, and the thought of what that expression could mean made Cas’ heart pound in excitement. Sure, Teddy often flashed his trademark grin at every girl he saw within half a mile, but there was something different within the smile that Cas saw now. She couldn’t quite place it, she had never seen Teddy respond to a girl the way he was right now. He was leaning in slightly, clearly invested in the conversation, whereas normally he was laid back, listening carelessly to whatever pretty face followed him that day. But Teddy’s grin was what Cas couldn’t quite get over, it wasn’t so different that anyone could see the change, or maybe it was just Cas’ perfect stalker abilities. But there was something...different about her cousin, that Cas couldn’t quite look away from. 

“Cas?” Cas whipped around, pressing her finger to her lips frantically, trying to look natural. Like she  _ wasn’t  _ spying or overanalyzing, every move her friend and cousin were making. Al was walking over to her a confused grin on his face. 

“Al, oh my goodness,” Cas whispered, taking him by the arm and dragging him away from the pair, in the hopes of not getting caught. “What are you doing here?” 

“Um, it’s the library,” Al answered with raised eyebrows. “Who were you spying on?” Cas sputtered for a moment, looking offended. 

“Me? Spying?” Cas pressed a hand to her chest dramatically. “I would n-never.” 

“Right.” Al nodded, making it clear that he didn’t buy a word she was saying. Thankfully he didn’t press any further. “You’re really weird.” Cas punched him lightly. 

“Yeah,” Cas sighed and threw her arm around Al, leading out of the library. “But you love me anyway.” Al shook his head smiling. 

“Unfortunately.” Cas and Al laughed as they walked away from the library. Cas mentally promising herself to interrogate Ophelia about Teddy later. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Leaning against the large round table, Ophelia eyed Teddy curiously, racking her brain for any indication as to why the blue-haired boy was acting so...touchy.

As she searched his defined features, Ophelia tried to convince herself that her confusion was normal. It was perfectly fine that she was wondering what one out-of-place comment could mean. It was true that every previous time she’d interacted with Teddy, he’d shrugged off the nickname with a snarky comment or a smirk. She had been hanging out with him oddly frequently lately and had never once been met with a rude rebuke.

“Okay,” Ophelia started, treading on eggshells around the seemingly miffed Lupin, “Someone’s in a bad mood. What’s up?”

Surprised further when she got absolutely no reply, she reverted to searching for something to grab onto, some sign of what might be plaguing him fo--

“Are you...holding a book?” For the first time since she’d greeted him, Teddy met her eyes. He rolled his own hazel orbs and opened his mouth to say something, but Ophelia was too shocked to let him continue. A small laugh escaped her lips as a grin crawled onto her features. “Are you reading? Is the great Loudmouth Lupin, Mr. Popularity, the notorious ladies’ man, actually  _ reading _ ?” She snatched the leatherbound book from his hands without a second thought.

Something about this boy seemed to make her excessively bold.

Shaking her head and building a mental gate around those thoughts to leave them for perusing later, Ophelia slapped the cover shut to read the cover. “ _ A Brief History of-- _ Teddy Lupin, are you studying? Not actually reading, but  _ studying? _ I never would’ ve--”

“Shut up, alright?” Teddy tore the book out of her hands and back into his, mumbling a few quiet curses under his breath, but stopping and focusing his gaze back to Ophelia when he saw what must have been a very clear look of incredulous confusion on her face. “I’ve been failing History of Magic since the beginning of the year, and I have to pass this exam. I’ve already had detentions for two weeks over it, and Professor Binns told me that if I don’t pass this class I’ll have to retake it with the sixth-years next year.”

Ophelia chuckled, “Obviously, that would just be  _ too much _ for that carefully curated ego of yours, huh?” Teddy shrugged, but Ophelia thought she spotted a flash of hurt behind his eyes.

“Duh,” Teddy groaned, turning back to the book. “My only other option would be making it up in the summer, and I am  _ so  _ not doing that.” Ophelia smiled softly at the expression of utter disgust that painted Teddy’s annoying gorgeous face.

Clenching and unclenching her fists, Ophelia sighed tiredly. “Okay, fine, so you need to pass...what if you just get a tutor? I’m sure there’s plenty of people in your year who could--” she stopped mid-sentence, suddenly noticing Teddy’s dubious expression. “Ah, but that would be too embarrassing to admit, right? That you need a little help from your “friends? Or-” Teddy slammed his textbook down on the wooden table, whipping around to face Ophelia with considerably more anger in his eyes than she had expected.

“Just drop it, okay? I’ll get this shit into my thick skull sooner or later, I just have to...keep reading.” He exhaled heavily, reopening the book and gluing his eyes to the words on the page.

Groaning, Ophelia shoved all her morals behind a mental brick wall, trying not to dwell on how much she was  _ definitely _ going to regret this later, and took a deep breath before she tested the waters. “What if...I tutored you? I mean, I  _ am _ passing the class, and no matter what you do, you’ll never be cool in my eyes, so…” she trailed off, glancing to Teddy for a reaction. His face was, as she expected, a mix of disbelief and disgust, but she was a bit proud to find a hint of eagerness in his eyes.

Why was she looking at his eyes?

“No. No way.” He was clearly trying to suppress something, something Ophelia might even call excitement.

She whined, putting on her best disappointed face as she stood up straighter, no longer leaning on the table. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll just go find Cas, or...something.” As she passed through the barrier between the library and the hallway, she glanced quickly over her shoulder and was satisfied to see a very confused Teddy staring after her. “Have fun having to retake this class next year,  _ with me _ , for an  _ entire year--- _ ”

“Well, okay.” Ophelia stopped, turning slowly as she tried to wipe the shit-eating grin off of her face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that--”

“I said,  _ fine, _ okay, I’ll let you tutor me.” Ophelia raised her eyebrows tauntingly.

“You’ll  _ let me--” _

“Will you be my  _ fucking tutor _ , you asshole?” Ophelia smiled sweetly, taking a seat across from him at the table.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

As Ophelia breezed through the required chapters, she made a mental note of the small things that would definitely be on the test, but that Teddy  _ definitely _ would’ve skipped over.

Looking up at Teddy after several minutes, Ophelia shoved the textbook back towards him. “You need flashcards. A lot of flashcards.”

Teddy smirked. “Then you’d better start making them.” Ophelia scoffed, feeling her eyebrows skyrocket.

“They’re for  _ you  _ to study, so  _ you  _ have to make them.”

Teddy moaned in disgust. “Can we at least divide the work up between us? I haven’t written that much, like, ever.”

“Fine. I’ll do half, you’ll do half. Let me just--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Teddy held a hand up to stop her tangent. “I’m not settling for anything less than 80-20%, heavy on your end.” Ophelia scooted her chair back, closing the book. 

“Well then, I guess you’re not settling for anything.” As she moved to stand, she caught Teddy’s miffed voice.

“60, 40.”

Sitting back down, Ophelia grinned. “Nope. 50, 50.”

“45, 55 is as low as I’ll go,” the older boy challenged. Ophelia groaned in mock defeat.

“Fine. I’ll get working, and you--” the bell, signaling the end of the period, cut her off.

Teddy jumped twenty feet, catapulting himself out of his chair.

“Shit, I’ve got McGonagall next. She’ll never let me live it down if I’m late.” Shoving everything haphazardly into his book bag, Teddy made for the door at a light jog. “Bye, Ophelia!”

“FORTY-FIVE PERCENT!” she screamed after him as he disappeared around the corner.

Sitting back in her chair, Ophelia chuckled quietly to herself. She was never going to get used to the absolute enigma that was Teddy Lupin. 

Cas’ voice from behind her made her jump out of her skin. “What was  _ that?”  _ Ophelia tried to ignore the obvious blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Nothing.”   
Cas walked around to face Ophelia, smiling knowingly.

“Oh, really? Since when do you hang out with Teddy Lupin?”

Ophelia shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. “Since we got into a fight in the courtyard after I went outside to study a few days ago. No big deal,” she added, catching on to what Cas must be inferring. “It’s nothing.”

Cas grinned. “Oh, so you  _ don’t  _ have any sort of non-platonic feelings for this guy, alright--”

“Shut up,” Ophelia groaned. “I definitely do  _ not.  _ I’m not even sure there are any platonic feelings there. He annoys the shit out of me, and me being the stupid bitch I am just agreed to tutor him in History of Magic.”

“Someone’s getting awfully defensive for not having a crush on--”

Ophelia stood up abruptly, challenging her friend. “Okay, you wanna talk about boys? Tell me about Scorpius Malfoy.” She was immensely satisfied to see Cas freeze up.

“Fine, if you don’t want to have a friendly conversation with me, then don’t.” Faking a hurt expression, the redhead stormed towards the door.

“See you at dinner,” Ophelia called.

“See you,” she heard back, smiling as Cas dropped all signs of anger she had shown before.

Maybe, if she could get past how infuriatingly smug Cas could be when discussing the topic of crushes, Ophelia might just keep her up to date on this whole tutoring situation.

Regardless of if she did or not, it was going to prove to be quite interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Ophelia slumped forward, leaning her head on top of her already folded arms while she and the rest of the Gryffindor waited for breakfast to begin. She had been feeling odd all morning, almost like she was forgetting some homework or that it was someone’s birthday. Still, she couldn’t place it.

Turning, Ophelia’s eyes glanced over the too-familiar portraits on the wall by the doorway, hoping the old wizards and witches held something that would help her remember. Instead, her eyes caught the customary bright flash of her best friend’s vibrant hair.

Then it hit her.

Cas practically sprinted up to her usual spot next to Ophelia. Sliding into place quickly, Cas turned animatedly to her best friend. “Today’s the day!” Sensing how excited she was, Ophelia raised an eyebrow.

“Today’s the day...for what?” Cas grinned excitedly. Ophelia knew the answer before Cas even opened her mouth.

“Quidditch tryouts!” Ophelia couldn’t help but smile at how happy her best friend was that the day had finally come. She had been preparing for it since school began, and was practically a shoe-in, seeing as she had been on the team for three years already. At this point, Cas was just ready to be back on the pitch.

And if Ophelia was honest, so was she.

Her fingers itched to get hold of the smooth, curved wood that made up every broomstick. She longed for the completely freeing feeling of being up in the air, the wind whistling past her face as she diligently followed the chasers, the familiar weight of the bat in her hand making it easy to---

No. She was not about to let this happen. True, Ophelia loved Quidditch, but she had never exactly played for someone. Or anything. She only played with her brothers and father, occasionally bulking up the teams when her neighbors or cousins came over. True, she had spent many a night out behind her house, pouring over diagrams or different defensive moves and twisting passes. She would scan the page over and over making sure she knew every inch of movement and figure by heart. Quietly, she would mount her broom, rising into the air and tirelessly trying to recreate the pictures from  _ Quidditch Through the Ages. _

Still, Ophelia was absolutely positive that as soon as she had to perform in front of a crowd, or do anything to prove herself, she would mess up. Sure, playing Quidditch was all well and good, but her and her family’s version of ‘good’ was probably a lot different than the Hogwarts teams’. Ophelia had gone four years avoiding tryouts, and she was not going to succumb any time soon.

Cas, apparently, had different ideas.

“I can’t wait! This day better go by super fucking fast.” Suddenly, she turned to Ophelia. “You should try out with me.”

Ophelia tensed. “Where’d you get that idea?” Cas shrugged. 

“I don’t know, just came to me. I  _ am _ a genius.” when Ophelia gave no response, Cas continued. “I mean, you said you played Quidditch, so why not try out? If you have fun doing it, what’s stopping you?”

“I’d flop. Playing Quidditch is one thing, actually being good at it is another. Besides, I do badly in front of crowds anyway. Even if I had any talent, they’d never put me on the team.” Cas bumped Ophelia with her shoulder.

“You’d be fine! Besides, I’m sure you’re great at Quidditch.” When Ophelia said nothing, Cas bumped her again. “Come on, why not just try?” Ophelia sighed.

“No. I’m not trying out.”

“Fiiiiiine,” Cas whined. “But...at least come with me to tryouts later?” Smiling defeatedly, Ophelia nodded.

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to miss seeing you kicking everyone’s asses.”

Satisfied, Cas turned to her now magically full plate, choosing to scoop a little more eggs onto her plate. Grinning halfheartedly, Ophelia turned to her own laden plate, shrugging off what could’ve been disappointment and trying to be happy. At least she wouldn’t embarrass herself while playing Quidditch.

Only thing was, now she didn’t get to play Quidditch at all.

Cas and Ophelia jogged lightly down the small hill and followed the line of trees that led to the pitch. Ophelia watched Cas disappear behind a nearby pair of double doors, apparently going to grab her broom. While she waited, Ophelia decided to steal a glance at all of the other hopefuls. Spotting a group of students, both her age and a bit younger, talking a little ways in front of her, Ophelia was surprised to see many of them holding the familiar Beater’s bats in their hand. She smiled sadly as she watched the group hefting the bats over their heads, practicing by pretending to swing. 

Grimacing, Ophelia made a mental note to tell the few of them later that if they kept swinging like that, they were  _ definitely _ going to hurt their wrists. Shifting uncomfortably, she watched as the older students smiled and patted them on the back, commending them for their consistency and good technique.

No.

No. She couldn’t let them do this.

She was  _ not  _ going to let whoever the hell was holding these tryouts ruin their chances at anything by choosing a hopeful second or third year to be their beaters. Hopefully, one of the older boys and girls were also trying out.

Still, she knew in her heart she had to try. Taking a final, steadying deep breath, Ophelia marched towards the same double doors she had seen Cas enter. Shoving them open, she was met with Cas, walking towards the door and holding a broom. A confused look melted over her face. “Did you really get that bored waiting for me? Jeez, Phelia, I know you had like zero friends for four years, but you really don’t have to--”

“ _ Haha _ , don’t flatter yourself.” Smiling brightly to hide her nerves, Ophelia walked briskly over to the broom closet, running her fingers over a few before finally choosing a newer Cleansweep. Pulling it out, Ophelia leaned over and grabbed a Beater’s bat from a nearby bin. Gripping both tightly, she squared her shoulders and headed for the door. Of course, Cas stopped her. 

“What are you doing? Stealing the merchandise?” Giving her best friend a small smile, Ophelia shook her head.

“Nope.”

“Then what the hell are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m trying out.” 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Alright, ladies!” Cas and Ophelia stood in a line in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch with about thirty other hopefuls. James Potter paced back and forth along the line, giving a speech he had been practicing all summer. “There are exactly thirty-two of you here and only six of you are needed for our seven-person winning machine.” Cas cracked a smile,  _ seven-person winning machine?  _ Really, James? All summer and that’s the best you could do? “So, I hope everyone here is ready to work, and just know,” James turned towards the younger kids, “Don’t take it personally if you don’t get in this year, maybe next year is  _ your _ year.” There was silence as everyone nodded. Cas’ heart started to pound in anticipation, and she couldn’t help but feel bad for the group of second years grouped at the end of the line, they looked terrified. Cas tried to remember if that was what she looked like when she tried out for the first time. 

“Chasers, we’re starting with you, everyone else start warming up. Let the games begin, people.” 

The line slowly started to disperse, splitting up into their respective groups, the Keepers headed off towards the goals, a lone second year reluctantly left her group of friends to follow the gang of students that headed to the three tall posts. Cas immediately felt bad for the second year, Matthew Gates had been the Keeper for four years and there was no replacing the sheer amount of talent he had. The beaters were in the corner of the pitch taking test swings with their bats, Cas counted nine of them. 

It was no surprise to see that the majority of the students trying out had migrated to where James stood. Chaser was the most popular position aside from being a Seeker, so Cas had expected to have a lot of competition, but she had trained for hours over the summer knowing the competition was going to be  _ really hard _ this year. As she scanned the group of wannabe Chasers, she saw a few familiar faces within the group. Her teammate from last year, Milo Chance, was bouncing up and down on his heels preparing to mount his broom. Cas smiled towards him, she got a grin and got a reassuring wink in return from the sixth year, she and Milo were an unbreakable team on the pitch. 

Cas couldn’t wait to show James what she had been practicing. Although James and Cas were cousins and were on the team together last year, Cas knew that wouldn’t stop him from cutting her from the team.

Cas turned to Ophelia, remembering her last-minute decision to try out and intending to give her some words of encouragement. Cas knew Ophelia well enough to know she was really nervous, of course, she did a phenomenal job at smoothing her features and making sure she seemed unbothered, but Cas saw the tenseness in her shoulders and the way she clenched her jaw. Cas put a hand on her best friend’s shoulder and met her bright blue eyes which were wide and filled with a mixture of fear and determination. But was stopped by James. 

“Mini Weasley, get over here! Unless of course, you  _ don’t _ want to be on this team.”

Cas turned back to Ophelia, “I’ll see you before it's your turn.” Maybe she’d be able to pep talk her then. Ophelia gave her a tight, forced smile. 

“You got this, you’re gonna do great. I’ll be watching along with all the other wannabe’s, so y’ know, don’t mess up.” Cas smiled. 

“WEASLEY! GET OVER HERE  _ NOW _ !” Cas sucked in a deep breath, gripped her broom, and jogged over to the group. Cas stood next to Milo, he bumped her shoulder. 

“Cutting it a little close aren’t you, Weasel?” He grinned, his gray eyes twinkled. 

“Shut it, Chance.” Cas bumped him back. “You better watch your back, I might take your spot.” Cas joked. 

“Oh, in your dreams Weasel.” 

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road.” James took out his clipboard scanning the list of names in front of him. Cas and Milo shared a look full of anticipation and nerves. 

“We got this, I  _ own _ this road.” Milo smiled and Cas recognized their pre-game ritual. 

“Yeah, well you’re in luck, cuz  _ I _ own this whole fucking freeway.” 

Milo laughed, “Who’s road is this?”

“ _ It’s our fucking road! _ ” They said in unison, they high-fived and turned back to James who was explaining how everyone was going to take three laps around the pitch. It was James’ way of seeing how fast they could fly. 

Cas and Milo straddled their brooms, and at the sound of James’ voice sending them off, Cas took to the sky. Cas immediately felt her heart soar at the feeling of the wind whipping her hair and face, her hands expertly maneuvered the broom as she weaved through the crowd of flyers. By the second lap Cas was leading the pack, on her right she could make out the light brown head of hair that belonged to Milo, at the thought of Milo catching up to her caused a wave of determination to crash through her body. She ducked, willing her broom to cut through the air faster and before she knew she had finished the third lap, Milo followed a split second later. 

They hovered for a second as they both came down from their adrenaline highs, “Impressive Weasel. You were pretty quick for owning such a crappy broom.” 

“ _Pretty_ _quick_? That’s the best you got.” Cas joked lightly, “I just mopped the floor with your ass.” 

“Would it be mopping? Or sweeping, y’ know, since you were flying a broom.” Cas just shook her head and lowered herself, landing gracefully on her feet. James was busy crossing names off of his list. By the time James had made his first round of cuts, the original group had been cut in half. 

Next James had them all line up at an agility course. It was meant to mimic the challenges and obstacles you would have to face if you were playing an actual game. Cas found the course way harder than any game or opponent she had ever faced. 

“Cas,” Cas’ heart was pounding again and the hand that gripped the broom had gotten significantly more sweaty. “Since you finished first on the laps, you’re gonna go first for this course. Milo, you’ll go right after her and so on and so forth. If I hear any disagreements on who goes in front of who, I’ll cut you before you can say Chudley Cannons.” 

Cas gulped and mounted her broom, suddenly very aware of how many pairs of eyes were on her. 

“Okay, you’ll be timed, you start on my go.” Instructed James, she drew in a long, steadying breath before Cas trained her eyes on the course in front of her. “Ready?” Cas gripped her broom and gave a curt nod. “Go!” 

Cas pushed off of the ground with as much force as she could. She dodged four bludgers barreling towards her, and then had to swerve violently to get by a cardboard cutout of a person on a broom that came out of nowhere. She felt her eyebrows crease in concentration as she had to weave up and down and through two dozen tall wooden posts levitated at odd angles. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another bright ball heading straight towards her, her first instinct was to dodge it like she did the bludgers, but she quickly recognized the bright red outside of the quaffle. Her reflexes took over and she reached out a hand to grab the ball out of the air, allowing her to fly, full speed, straight towards the goals. She wound her arm back and hurtled the ball towards the loop, it flew right in causing her viewers to clap. 

Cas had successfully defeated the agility course. 

When she landed, she saw Ophelia flash her a thumbs up and tried to ignore how happy the proud smile James was trying to hide made her. She clapped Milo on the back as she walked by. 

“You got this, Chance.” 

Milo did a phenomenal job, he weaved, ducked, and dodged through the whole course with elegance and technical perfection. Cas felt a smile spread across her face, in the end, Milo had completed the course a second and a half faster than Cas. 

The rest of the Chaser tryouts went smoothly. James had them do passing drills, which Milo and she excelled at, and a couple of other catching drills. By the end of the Chaser section, there were only six hopefuls standing. Cas glanced around at her competition, she saw a few familiar faces but didn't really  _ know _ anyone. The scrimmage at the end of the tryouts would be the  _ true _ determining factor. Cas would worry about that later though because James had just announced the end of the Chasers' section and the start of the Beaters'. 

Cas rushed over to where Ophelia sat. Cas didn’t know why she was so worried for her, maybe it was because she was the one who convinced Ophelia to try out. Cas would feel responsible if she did badly. 

“Hey!” Ophelia greeted, “Wow, I knew you were good, but I didn’t know you were  _ that _ good. I guess this means you’re not completely useless.” 

“Gee thanks, Phelia.” Despite her annoyance, Cas still felt a smile spread across her features. 

“Well I think you did awesome, you’re definitely gonna get on the team.” A boy sitting next to Ophelia spoke up. His wavy auburn hair and sky blue eyes were vaguely familiar to Cas, she knew he was in their year. She couldn’t quite put her finger on his name, Joseph? Jared? Either way, he must have registered Cas’ confusion at being approached by a stranger. “Sorry, I’m Jonah.” He stuck his hand out and Cas shook it. 

“Beaters!” James yelled from the center of the field. “Three laps, just like the Chasers!” Ophelia took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders. 

“Okay, you got this Phe,” Cas turned towards her best friend. “Be fast and don’t get trapped behind some slow-poke.” Ophelia nodded and played with the end of her ponytail, Jonah stood up, moving behind Ophelia. 

“Don’t worry Ophelia.” Jonah smiled good-naturedly, “I’ll make you look good.” 

“Oh shut up, I’m sure you’ll do just  _ fine. _ ” Cas was slightly taken aback at how comfortable Ophelia was around Jonah. 

“Hey, I was just trying to be nice.” He held up his hands defensively. Cas chuckled and turned to Jonah. 

“She doesn’t respond to “ _ nice _ ” very well. It’s just easier to be, well,  _ not _ nice.” Jonah grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Note taken.” He turned back to Ophelia. “Well, we better get going, unless you’re quitting now.”

“Threatened much?” Ophelia shot back, she got up and walked towards James. 

Jonah and Cas shared a look of amusement before he jogged in order to catch up with Ophelia. 

Cas found her own stomach come to life with nervous butterflies  _ for _ Ophelia. It wasn’t until now that Cas had realized she had never actually seen her play, what if she was horrible, and Cas just set her up to fail. 

Cas craned her neck to see the hopefuls zooming above her. She felt hope bubble up in her chest as a figure with dark hair fanning out behind her raced to the front of the pack, Ophelia was a lot faster than all the other students trying out, maybe she had a chance. 

Ophelia ended up finishing first, Jonah was mid-pack. Milo plopped down next to her. 

“Hey, your friend is pretty fast.” Cas met his grey eyes and smiled. 

“I know, she did pretty great,” She ran a hand through her hair. “Let’s see how she does on the drills.”

“The sooner the better.” Milo tapped his foot restlessly, “I just wanna get to the scrimmage and be done.” 

Cas sniffed playfully, “Is that the nerves I smell, Chance?” Milo grinned. 

“A little?” 

“Oh come on Chance, you and I were unstoppable last year, and trust me. We’re gonna crush the scrimmage, besides nerves just mean you’re ready.” 

“Damn Weasel, I didn’t know you were capable of being nice.” Cas laughed bitterly. 

“I’m a woman of many talents.” They both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the Beaters and eventually Keepers perform their drills. After about an hour of watching drills and laps, Milo leaned over, 

“Do you think James’ voice is hoarse yet? I mean with all the screaming he’s been doing.” 

“Oh, for sure, but he can show no pain.” They both laughed, they were interrupted by James’ voice. 

“Ok everybody,” Cas examined the remaining players, there were six Chasers left, four Beaters, and two Keepers. “We’re gonna scrimmage now! So everyone get over here!” 

Cas and Milo joined the group in the middle of the field, James stood in the middle. 

“We’ll have two teams, six of you on each, this is your chance to show me teamwork. It gives me a glimpse of how you would play if you made it onto the team. You’ll play for thirty minutes since we’re playing without a Seeker the game will end when the time runs out.” James paused, his gaze passed over the group in front of him. “You have seven minutes to get ready, grab your equipment, say your prayers, whatever. Your time starts now.” 

The group slowly dispersed muttering amongst themselves. Cas told Milo she would meet up with him before the scrimmage and then made her way over to Ophelia and Jonah. 

“Phelia!” Cas jogged over to her and hugged her briefly, “You were amazing!” 

“Thanks.” Ophelia’s voice was tight, and Cas registered with disbelief that she looked visibly uncomfortable. Nervous even. Ophelia was a lot of things, but before this Cas had never seen the girl  _ nervous _ . 

Cas punched Jonah lightly, “You were pretty good out there too.” He chuckled. 

“Just trying to keep up with you two.” 

Cas scoffed and looked at Ophelia, “Charming.” Cas got no reaction from Ophelia, “Oh come on, that one was pretty funny.” Ophelia’s gaze was trained at the ground. “I can’t even get a smile?” Ophelia looked up from the ground and met Cas’ eyes for a split second. Cas was taken aback at the fear she saw flashing in the other's eyes. 

“I- I  _ can’t  _ do this.” 

“Woah, hey,” Cas grabbed her shoulders and gripped them tightly, “You’ve made it this far, okay? You’re gonna do great, you’ve already done great.” Ophelia set her face with a hard look of determination, and for a second Cas thought she had gotten through to her, but it broke as soon as it appeared. 

Ophelia shook her head, “No I can’t, I have no idea what I’m doing. I-I’m not good enough to be here. I’ll freeze up. I’ve never had to do anything like this. I’ll freeze up, I  _ know _ \--” 

“HEAD, SHOULDERS, KNEES AND TOES, KNEES, AND TOES!” Jonah had started singing at the top of his lungs. Both Cas and Ophelia stared at him incredulously. 

“What the actual  _ hell _ ?” 

Jonah turned to Ophelia and shrugged, “You were spiraling.” When he was met with open-mouthed stares he continued, “And you’re not anymore.” Cas looked at Ophelia, it did seem to work, her eyes had cleared and all the fear had been shocked off of her face. 

“Damn, okay Jonah, maybe you’re not completely useless.” Jonah looked somewhere between proud and offended, but nonetheless smiled. 

“You can do this, you’ve been good enough to make it this far. You obviously know what you’re doing,  _ and _ I’ll be right next to you helping you out the whole time,” He nudged her shoulder, “Not like you need me or anything.” Ophelia beamed up at him, gratefulness written in the curve of her smile.

“You’re right,” She sighed, “I don’t need you.” And with that, she grabbed her broom and bat and jogged over to the forming group of students.

“There’s the Phelia I know and love.” Cas laughed and Jonah just shook his head as they made their way over to James. 

Cas stood next to Milo as James split the group into two teams. Cas’ heart soared as she and Milo got put on the same team, she didn’t know the other Chaser they were put with but honestly didn’t care. Cas thought it was too good to be true when Ophelia and Jonah were put on their team, James assigned each team a goal. The two teams stared each other down as they hovered on their respective sides. 

“I own this road,” Milo spoke up. 

Cas smirked, “Yeah? Well, you’re in luck cause I own the whole freeway.” 

“Whose road is this?” 

“ _ It’s our fucking road! _ ” They said in unison. 

“That was the most disgusting and seemingly inspiring thing I have  _ ever _ seen.” Ophelia rolled her eyes. 

“I want a chant,” Jonah whined, Ophelia shot him a glare.

“Well, we’re not on the team yet, so we don’t  _ need _ a chant.” 

“But I  _ want _ one.” He jutted his bottom lip out and pouted, earning an eye roll from Ophelia. “Oh, what about, heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees, and toes. And we can even do the motions!” He tapped his head, shoulders, knees, and toes. Cas let a laugh slip between her lips, she wasn’t sure what was funnier, the look of genuine pride on Jonah’s face, or the fight that was taking place on Ophelia’s face as she fought between looking disgusted and amused. 

“POSITIONS!” James commanded. Cas took a deep breath and gave Ophelia one last reassuring glance before taking her place in between Milo and the other Chaser. “Okay, the ball goes up in three,” Cas stared down the opposing Chaser, “two,” She trained her eyes on the ball, knowing it would be really important to get the quaffle first. “ONE!” 

Cas surged her broom forward and snatched the ball out of midair, she raced towards the goals, a Beater appeared in front of her, his bat raised. Cas saw Milo out of the corner of her eye.    


“I got you, Weasel!” Cas hurled the ball towards him, he caught it with ease, she weaved closer to the goal, not sparing a second thought for the Beater. She heard Milo yell when two Chasers cornered him out of nowhere, Cas was ready for the pass. She caught it and flung it at the goal, and smiled at the cheers from her team and groans from the other. Milo flew over to her. 

“Nice work, Weasel.” 

“You too, Chance. It’s not over yet though.” 

Soon they started again, this time the team was more spread out, blocking almost all paths to the goal. They raced up and down the pitch intercepting, passing, and shooting. Cas found herself dodging many aggressive Chasers, and having to get out of some pretty tight situations, but she never heard the whizz of the bludger. The most dangerous part of the game for a Chaser was the fact that Beaters were always sending Bludgers flying at high speeds right at their heads. But, for the twenty minutes they had been playing, Cas hadn’t had to dodge, duck, or dive away from any. Every time she did, Ophelia or Jonah would show up out of nowhere and expertly steer it away from her. Bouncing the bludger between the two, sending it speeding straight for their opponents. 

Quidditch was an extremely fast-paced game, but whenever Cas had a moment to spare a glance she always found her best friend. She watched in fascination as she wielded the bludger into a dangerous weapon. Her and Jonah did a fantastic job of keeping the whirling balls away from the Chasers and used the uncontrollable balls to clear a way to the goals. Making it even easier for Cas and Milo to score.

When James blew his whistle signaling the end of the scrimmage all twelve players were winded and sore. Cas’ throwing shoulder was starting to ache and she smiled inwardly at the familiar pain. When they landed they got one last speech from James saying that the results would be posted in a week, and the important part was that they all did their best. 

Cas hugged Milo, flinging her arms around the boys neck. “You did really good, Chance.” He squeezed her back and swung her around once. 

“You too Weasel, see you on the Pitch.”

Cas turned back in time to see Ophelia say goodbye to Jonah when he headed in the other direction Cas ran up to her. 

“Phelia! You didn’t tell me how absolutely  _ amazing _ you are!” Cas gushed as they headed back to the castle. “I mean you and that Jonah kid were unstoppable, really. I’ve never played a game where I didn’t have to worry about bludgers. That was seriously awesome.” Ophelia threw her arm around Cas’ shoulders. 

“Thanks, Cas, you’re not a total idiot.” 

“Really? Why?” 

“Well, you helped me try out, didn’t you? And I got a good feeling.” 

<>

It had been a week and Cas, Ophelia, and a whole bunch of other Gryfinndors had been waiting anxiously in the common room for the list to be posted. Cas glanced at the clock again, 

“Ugh!” She exclaimed irritably, “He should have posted it by now, the suspense is  _ killing  _ me I’m so nervous.” 

“You're nervous?” Ophelia shook her head. “You’re a shoe-in, I’m the one who should be nervous.” 

“Shut up!” 

“Damn, you’re rude when you’re nervous...well, actually you’re kinda rude all the time--”

“ _NO_ ,” Cas’ heart was pounding as she stared at the sheet the group was crowding around. “The list is posted.” 

Ophelia and Cas immediately started elbowing their way through the crowd, paying no attention to the insults they accumulated. Cas gripped Ophelia’s hand as her eyes scanned the page. 

Matthew Gates pumped his fist, high fiving with his friends, no surprise he had made Keeper. Cas’ heart soared when she saw Milo and Jonah’s name, then both the girls started squealing and hugging each other like a bunch of fangirls at a concert because both of their names were on the list. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Cas lifted her head off of Ophelia’s shoulder as Slughorn gave the go-ahead to start making the potion of the day. 

“Hey,” She tapped Ophelia’s shoulder, “Did he say what page the recipe was on?” Ophelia rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, of course, he did.” Cas gestured for her to continue. “But of course you wouldn’t know that because  _ you  _ were too busy using my shoulder as a pillow.” Ophelia shot her an accusatory glare as they stared each other down. 

“Well?” Cas continued, “What page?” Ophelia looked down and ran her hands through her long hair and looked down. 

“I don’t know,” Ophelia mumbled as Cas laughed. 

“Unbelievable.” 

“What?” Exclaimed Ophelia, “Why do you think it’s so important for  _ you  _ to pay attention? Because I sure as hell don’t.” Cas rolled her eyes and leaned over to where Al was sitting. She purposely kept her eyes trained on Al, even though every single fiber in her body wanted to look at Scorpius who was sitting right next to her best friend. It was almost as if she could feel his disapproving gaze on her. She shook it off and asked, 

“What page is the recipe on?” Al grinned as Scorpius scoffed. Al opened his mouth to answer Cas, but Scorpius put a hand on his shoulder, and Al must have seen the mischievous glint in his eyes because he quickly shut his mouth. 

“Why don’t you find it yourself?” Scorpius interrupted smoothly, “Oh, wait, were you not listening?” Cas rolled her eyes and sent Scorpius a sarcastic smile, ignoring how her heart pounded, and her stomach flipped. 

“The book has six- _ hundred  _ pages,  _ Malfoy _ .” Cas spat, “I don’t know if you’re too thick to comprehend that, but that’s a lot of pages.” Cas’ mocking tone caused Scorpius’ mouth to quirk up in a condescending smirk. 

Scorpius leaned over Al with an eyebrow raised and a look of mock concern painted over his face, 

“Guess you’re just gonna have to ask Professor Slughorn, aren’t you.” Cas’ blood boiled as she clenched her jaw. 

“You are the  _ worst  _ Malfoy.” Cas seethed as she sat back down. Her stomach churned with anger as she saw the triumphant glint flash across Scorpius’ eyes. 

Cas reluctantly raised her hand and smiled politely as Slughorn looked up from his desk. 

“Yes, Ms.--” He paused, clearly struggling to remember Cas’ name. He looked down at a paper on his desk. “Cassianne Weasley?” Cas looked down at the desk as she felt her cheeks heat up at the use of her full name. Nobody snickered so that was a plus, nobody but Scorpius fucking Malfoy. 

“Professor, with all due respect, how do you forget a name like  _ that _ ? Such a mouthful.” That comment alone made the rest of the class start to giggle. Cas felt her heart pound as her anger towards the blond grew, wanting nothing more to hex him until his gorgeous face was unrecognizable. “I mean what  _ idiot  _ decides to name their poor child  _ Cassianne _ .” 

“Mr. Malfoy,” Slughorn interrupted, “That’s enough.” Malfoy nodded and hid a snicker behind his hand.

Cas clenched her wand in one hand and her fist in the other, as she sat down, doing everything in her power to not attack Scorpius. She felt Ophelia put a hand on her shoulder, as she shot Cas a warning glance, trying--and failing--to calm Cas down. 

Then she heard it, something so quiet that nobody but Cas, Ophelia, and Al heard. Scorpius had coughed, but in between his “coughs” Cas heard him whisper, “Little Orphan Annie.” Both Ophelia and Cas whipped around. She felt her blood rush through her ears as she stood up turning slowly to face Scorpius. 

“I’m going to  _ hex  _ you so far that you’ll land face first on the Quidditch Pitch.” Scorpius laughed and threw his hands up nonchalantly. 

“What? the nickname’s fitting.” Cas took a step forward, her face stony and set with determination. The anger pulsing through her was so loud, that it drowned everything out, giving Cas a sense of calmness. “You’ve got the hair and everything.”

She slowly pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it towards Scorpius. 

“Ms. Weasley!” Slughorn called. “Put your wand down.” Cas ignored her professor’s warnings as she took a step forward. Her blazing brown eyes, meeting Scorpius’ cold silver ones. 

“Say it again,” Cas whispered, “I  _ dare _ you.” Scorpius raised an eyebrow, accepting the challenge.

“I just wanted to ask you, Anne of Green Gables,” Cas took a deep breath, making the decision. She was going to make Scorpius Malfoy shut up. “When are you going back to the farm?” Cas let out the breath, looked Scorpius straight in the eye, grinned, and then sent the strongest Bat-Bogey Hex she could muster his way. 

All hell broke loose after. As Scorpius was attacked by his own snot with wings, Professor Slughorn sent everyone out of the classroom, including Scorpius who was led to the door by a very confused Al, promising him Madame Pomfrey would know how to handle the hex. Cas was the only person who was ordered to stay. 

“Ms. Weasley!” Slughorn yelled. “What on Earth were you thinking? That's seventy points from Gryffindor!” Cas looked up at him. 

“I was  _ thinking _ I told him not to call me that. He did. So, he got his punishment. I was  _ standing  _ up for myself.” 

“No, you were attacking an innocent bystander!” 

“In no way is Scorpius Malfoy  _ innocent _ !” Cas heard Ophelia yell, Cas looked back at her trying to tell her to get lost before Slughorn got any worse, but Ophelia was too busy staring down the professor. 

Cas felt a surge of gratitude as she saw Ophelia standing by her side. 

“Stay out of this Ms. Lovegood, you will only make this worse for yourself.” 

“No, I will  _ not  _ stay out of this,” Ophelia argued, her blue eyes blazing. “You are being unfair to Cas, sure, she  _ probably  _ shouldn’t have hexed him, but he did play a huge part in all of this.” 

“Yeah,” Cas joined in, determined to not let Ophelia fight her fight. “ _ I _ shouldn’t get in trouble because Scorpius is a shit spitting  _ prick! _ ” Ophelia nodded, grinning in agreement as Cas pointed out the door, gesturing to a long-gone Scorpius. 

Slughorn ran a hand through his graying hair and said in a deadly quiet voice. 

“Detention,  _ both _ of you, tomorrow night.” When the girls opened their mouths to protest Slughorn held up his hand. “Before you even think about arguing, I would consider how  _ generous  _ I’m being, seeing as you both disrespected a teacher,  _ and _ one of you openly  _ attacked  _ another student.” Cas and Ophelia nodded in defeat as Slughorn gave them each a light push out of his classroom, muttering about he’d “never escape ‘out of control’ Weasleys” as he shut the dungeon doors behind them. 

“Uh, Hagrid? Are you sure this is safe? I’m pretty sure the Forbidden Forest is called  _ forbidden _ for a reason.” Hagrid turned around and shook his head, his unruly hair a tangled mess. Cas and Ophelia were trudging down the path towards the forest, following the lumbering figure of the groundskeeper.

“Don’t you worry, it’s perfectly safe,” His low voice rumbled, he turned around and patted Cas’ shoulder. “Besides, Fang won’t be far and I’ll be tending to my garden outside.” Cas shared a glance with Ophelia. Hagrid chuckled, 

“I wouldn’t be too worried,” Hagrid smiled warmly, his deep brown eyes crinkling kindly, “Nothing a couple of bright young witches should be afraid of.” Cas and Ophelia laughed, caught off guard by Hagrid’s kindness. They walked along for a few more moments in silence before Hagrid broke it once again. 

“So,” He started, “What did you two do to deserve detention?” Cas felt a smile spread across her face as her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Although hexing Scorpius Malfoy was the most satisfying thing Cas had ever done, that didn’t make her want to broadcast it to the entirety of Hogwarts. When Cas stayed silent Ophelia rolled her eyes and said proudly, 

“Scorpius was calling her a whole bunch of really lame, but surprisingly original names, so Cas told him to stop, which y’ know of course he didn’t.” A smile began to spread over Hagrid’s weathered face, “So she was like ‘if you don’t stop I’ ma hex you’ and then Scorpius was all ‘bet, Anne of Green Gables.’ So then Cas Bat Bogey Hexed him so bad Al had to rush him off to the nurse’s office!” Hagrid let out a bellowing laugh. 

“Well, that explains how  _ she _ got detention, but what about you ‘Phelia?” Ophelia turned a slight shade of pink. 

“Then,” Cas interrupted drawing out the word. “While Slughorn was scolding me,  _ this  _ genius decided that she was going to yell at the professor  _ for me _ . So she got detention too.” By the end of Cas and Ophelia’s story, Hagrid’s laughter had risen to a roar. Cas and Ophelia looked at him confusedly. 

“What?” They said in unison. Hagrid’s laughter subsided. 

“Now all you need is a third member and you’d be the spitting image of ‘Arry, Ron, and ‘Mione.” Cas and Ophelia grinned. “They also never let Malfoy get away with anything. I remember Harry’s first night of detention was in the forbidden forest too, with Draco Malfoy.” 

“Wow, that must have _ sucked  _ for Harry,” Cas said, thinking about how she might have to  _ murder  _ Scorpius if she ever got stuck in detention with him. Hagrid chuckled. 

“You sure are a Weasley,” Hagrid stopped as they drew closer to the rows of tall dark trees. The silhouette of the vast forest spread out behind the first few trees in a large mass of dark greens and pitch black. But all Cas could see was the outline of the trees shrouded in shadow. 

“So,” Started Ophelia, “What do we have to do?”

“So there’s a clearing just beyond these trees where the weeds have gotten out of control, so for an hour you’re going to weed them.” Cas felt her mouth drop open. “No magic of course, okay, well Fang will show you to where those little bastards are.” 

“Thanks, Hagrid,” Cas mumbled and Ophelia gave him a bright smile as they followed his large dog into the forest. Cas had to duck and squeeze her way through the thick shrubbery until they were led to a clearing. The moonlight streamed in through the gaps in the trees making eerie patterns on the grass. 

“Let’s get to work,  _ asshole. _ ” Ophelia glared as she sat down in the grass, her blue eyes looked even lighter in the moonlight. Cas looked down at the girl in front of her as she tied her hair back. 

“What?” Cas questioned as she sat down next to Ophelia. “Why are you mad at me?”

“This is your fault.” Cas laughed. 

“Un _ believable _ ,” She scoffed, “I told you not to say anything. 

“You didn’t  _ tell  _ me anything,” Ophelia argued. 

“Well, I  _ tried  _ to.” Ophelia rolled her eyes, “I told you...with my eyes.” Ophelia threw her head back and laughed. 

“With your  _ eyes _ .” She repeated mockingly. 

“Y-yeah,” Cas started, “Like I sent you l-like, a  _ look. _ Like a ‘shut your mouth  _ look _ ’” Ophelia shook her head as she pulled out a large weed. 

“You’re too much.” Ophelia yanked out another weed. “Seriously Cas, I don’t know wh-” Ophelia was interrupted by a soft rustle that echoed through the silent night. Both the girls looked up from their argument and whirled their heads around trying to figure out where the sound came from. A shiver ran down Cas’ spine as the rustle tickled their ears again. 

“Did you hear that?” Ophelia whispered. Cas nodded as her heart started to beat faster.

“What was it?” Suddenly the peaceful silence of the forest became heavy and ominous. The forest rustled as the whisper sounded through the silence once again, Cas gasped the quiet sound pierced through the heavy quiet. “Is it, is it a-a  _ voice _ ?” Ophelia looked at her, her blue eyes wide. 

“Shhh,” Ophelia slapped her arm as she nodded, “Of  _ course  _ it’s a voice, and if you don’t shut your goddamn mouth, whatever that  _ voice  _ belongs to is going to find us.” Cas gulped, she looked around squinting, trying to trace the voice to its owner. The whispered voice sounded through the trees again, closer this time, Cas rose slowly taking out her wand. 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” Ophelia whisper-screamed, “Get back here, what are you doing,  _ trying _ to kill me?” Cas shook her head. 

“Well, if wherever that voice is coming from is  _ coming _ for us,” Ophelia stumbled as she got up tripping over a root. “I’m not taking it lying down.” The whisper sounded Cas was wondering if that voice is going to be the last thing she heard. She wondered if she was ever going to tease Al again, and she was really looking forward to taunting Scorpius after the whole hexing  _ situation. _

“I  _ hate _ you for being all heroic and brave.” Ophelia hissed as she moved to be back to back with Cas, keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of danger. Their wands pointed into the darkness, suddenly a loud snap echoed through the forest. Both of the girls whipped around, Cas squinted into the darkness, seeing nothing Cas turned back to Ophelia. 

“I guess it was just a...deer?” Cas ventured, Ophelia scoffed. 

“Yeah,  _ or _ , it’s the terrifying monster that’s stalking us.” 

“Way to think positive ‘Phelia.” 

“Well, thank you, I really try.” Ophelia continued. “ _ Although _ I wouldn’t go as far as saying  _ positive,  _ I was going for  _ realistic. _ ” 

“Shut up, ‘Phelia,” Cas whispered, as her heart beat faster, she didn’t even think that was possible. 

“Hey, I’m just tryin’ to lighten the moo-”

“No shut up because,” Cas’ voice rose, “Because that tree just  _ moved _ !” 

“What?!” Cas pointed to a seemingly normal looking tree. The whispering got louder as a limb of the tree swung towards the girls, they lunged away from the branch. 

“The Whomping Willow!” Cas exclaimed. 

“The Whomping Willow is on the  _ other  _ side of the forest!” Ophelia screamed back. 

“Well then why is this tree  _ attacking  _ us?” Ophelia opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was a scream as the tree lunged forward. Ophelia was just quick enough to spring out of the way before she was crushed, she whipped around and yelled, “Expelliarmus!” A flash escaped from her wand as it raced towards the tree. 

It did nothing. 

“It’s a tree dumbass! That’s not gonna do anything!” Cas stepped to the side as a rogue branch detached itself from the tree, flinging itself towards the redhead. “We have to destroy it!”

Ophelia nodded in agreement, pausing for a second to think. 

“I got it!” Ophelia spun around pointing her wand at the flailing tree, “ _ Incendio! _ ” A blaze of fire shot out of Ophelia’s wand and hit the tree. The tree froze, and Cas let out a yell of excitement, but the excitement was short-lived as the tree lunged for Ophelia. A fiery beacon in the dark of the pitch-black forest. Cas screamed and ran towards the flaming tree. 

“ _ Aguamenti! _ ” A stream of water spilled out of Cas’ wand, she pointed it at the tree and waved it until the fire that covered the tree sizzled out. 

“Hagrid!” Ophelia shouted, her voice echoed through the forest, “Hagrid, come quick!” 

“What is Hagrid gonna do against that?” She gestured towards the charred tree, Ophelia looked at her with a disapproving glare, “No offense!” 

“How is that not offensive?” Ophelia threw herself at the ground as two heavy branches were hurled at her. 

“Hagrid!” Cas screamed when she saw the large silhouette jogging towards the clearing. 

“What’s with all the screaming?” Hagrid looked confused when he stepped into the middle of the clearing, “And the cursing, if I didn’t know any better I woulda thought you were a bunch of sailors.” 

“Um, do you not see the scary dark tree, that’s attacking us…” Cas trailed off as she looked behind her, the tree stood still, unharmed, unburned, and definitely not alive. “B-But, I don’t get it.” Ophelia put a hand on Cas’ shoulder stopping her from further confusing the groundskeeper. 

“How much longer do we have, Hagrid?” Ophelia asked politely, Hagrid’s gaze flickered from Cas to Ophelia. 

“‘Bout ten minutes.” Hagrid said as he turned to walk towards his cabin, “Keep the racket down and get back to weedin’.” 

“Of course,” Ophelia nodded pleasantly. As soon as Hagrid was out of earshot Cas turned to Ophelia. 

“We get attacked by a  _ tree, _ set in on fire, put the fire out, Hagrid shows up and it looks like it never happened. And you ask how much time we have left in  _ detention _ !” Cas screamed, her voice was hoarse from yelling and her head pounded with a headache. Her shoulder was aching from the multiple times she threw herself on the ground. 

“It seems normal now.” Ophelia ventured, “Maybe we should go back to weeding?” Cas breathed hard through her mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go back to weeding.” Cas knelt down pulling up weeds violently, “We get attacked by a fucking _ tree,  _ and she wants to go back to  _ weeding _ .” Cas grumbled as she continued to pull out various plants of shapes and sizes. 

They weeded for a while, side by side, slowly coming down from their adrenaline highs. After just five minutes of weeding the injuries, Cas must have acquired from being whacked by a tree and then nose-diving straight into the ground to avoid being whacked by a tree hit her. Her whole body ached and her pounding head was begging her to lay down. All of a sudden Cas was pulled out of her thoughts by Ophelia. She looked at Cas with wide eyes filled with fear. 

“ _ Cas. _ ” She hissed, “ _ Cas, listen. _ ” Cas looked up and a hush fell over the forest as both the girls stopped moving. Then, Cas heard it, the voice was creeping towards the two girls. The whispered voice sent shivers down Cas’ spine, the language was unrecognizable and slurred together. 

Cas and Ophelia looked around the forest as all the trees started to rustle. Cas watched in horror as an oil-like substance oozed from the tree in front of them. It slithered down the tree glowing dimly with a forest green light, the adrenaline that had finally subsided began to pump through Cas’ body. Cas heard Ophelia whisper a stream of curses as the rest of the trees started pouring the oily substance. Ophelia’s face was a mixture of horror and awe as they both watched as each clump of goo, grouped together. Cas felt an urge to follow the dim, flickering light as it slithered further into the forest. All of the oil had joined to make one large glob of glowing, slithering goo. All around them the substance poured from every single tree as the voice got louder and louder, repeating the same sounds and syllables in a whispered tone that made chills shoot down Cas’ spine and goosebumps stand straight up on her arms. 

Then just as suddenly as it started it all stopped. The eerie rustling stopped, the haunting voice went silent, and Ophelia and Cas stood side by side as they watched the oil slither deep into the forbidden forest. 

“Well shit,” Cas breathed, Ophelia looked over at her companion, “This year got a hell of a lot more interesting.” 


	10. Chapter 10

As Ophelia wrapped herself in the thick comforter to sleep, she did a mental check of all the absolutely insane events that had just taken place. Crazy demon tree? Check. Supernatural ooze? Check. An insane best friend who also has no idea what’s going on and a chronic disregard for boundaries when defending each other? Check and check.

The only thing Ophelia could really say she was grateful for at the moment was Cas. Sure, the happenings of their detention had been less than fun. Honestly, it still had her skin crawled. But at least she hadn’t been alone. Ophelia pondered for a second whether or not she would’ve believed Cas if the redhead came to her with this story after experiencing detention alone. She wondered if everything that went on still would’ve happened if it had only been one friend or the other. Realizing quickly that she was too tired to care, Ophelia flipped to her other side and pulled the duvet almost over her head, settling in and hoping for a peaceful, nightmare-free sleep.

When she woke up in a cold sweat a few moments later, she was reminded of just how bad her luck really was.

However, the thing that had woken her wasn’t a bad dream, no. It was a voice.

_ The _ voice. 

She could hear it, as if whoever was whispering it was close by, right next to her. She could almost feel the warm breath on her neck, almost see the face, although she had no idea what it would look like and didn't want to find out.

Sitting straight up, Ophelia glanced frantically around, sticking her arms out around her and flailing about, searching for something, anything that would tell her that she wasn’t going crazy.

“Hello?” Ophelia whispered. 

She wasn’t sure what she feared more; the echo or the reply. 

There was no answer. Just as Ophelia was about to try and force herself back into a drowsy state, she heard it.

A whisper.

As usual, Ophelia couldn’t make out any words. The voice, whatever it was saying, didn’t sound human. The words were foreign and slurred, so Ophelia wasn’t even going to try and discover meaning.

It was menacing enough already.

The whispers quieted. She could hear them still, but they were getting farther away. Traveling. Hopping out of bed, Ophelia tiptoed out of her dorm room and down the stairs. Silently praying that no one was still in the common room, she gripped the banister and surveyed the room.

The sight of another figure sitting in the nearest loveseat made her jump, and she was just about to race back up the stairs and pretend none of this had ever happened when she registered who it was.

“Damnit, Cas!” Ophelia growled, quickly coming to sit next to her on the loveseat.

“‘Damnit, Cas!’ What?” Ophelia scoffed at her, momentarily forgetting her reason for coming downstairs in the first place. 

“You nearly scared me to death!”

“How? Was my sitting too malevolent for you, or--”

“Shut it! I didn’t know it was you. I thought someone was gonna see me and think I was insane.” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“You are insane.” Slapping her playfully on the arm, Ophelia let the two of them settle into a somewhat comfortable silence before interjecting,

“So, what are you doing down here?”

“Uh...couldn’t sleep?” Ophelia crossed her arms skeptically.

“Sure.”

“Okay, I didn’t have a concise way of saying: I woke up hearing voices in my ear and no one was in my room but then I heard the whisperings from earlier tonight traveling downstairs so I followed them. Why are you here?”

Ophelia shrugged defeatedly. “Same as you.”

Cas grinned. “We really are in deep shit, huh?” Ophelia frowned.

“Thanks to you, mostly.”

“Mostly.”

“Yeah, alright.” They sat like that for what seemed like hours, and Ophelia was just about to suggest they go back up to their respective dorm rooms and attempt to sleep when she heard it.

The whispers. Coming from behind the two of them this time. She could immediately tell that Cas had heard it too. Her best friend had visibly tensed, and Ophelia reached out to grab her hand reflexively. Opening her mouth to speak, all that Ophelia could manage was a strangled gasp before everything went black.

Almost immediately, she could see again. But, it was different. She could feel her eyes shut, and no matter how hard she tried, she wasn’t able to open them. She couldn’t move, couldn’t look away. All she could do was stare at the scene unfolding in front of her.

It was an overcast day, in what looked to be a big city. It was long ago, judging by the fashion, cars, and buildings, Ophelia would’ve guessed the 20’s or 30’s. She was seemingly lead down an alleyway, and eventually, two figures came into view. There was a boy and a girl, both young and both with raven hair. The two were pale and drawn and looked like they had been running for a long while. The two held hands, continuing to race down the narrow alley as more shouts sounded not far behind him. Suddenly, the girl doubled over. Holding her stomach, she groaned as the boy stopped running and hurried back to her.

“Nagini!”

_ Nagini. Where did she know that name? _

He continued to pull her along. “Nagini, come on! Come on!”

She slid down a nearby wall that she had elected to lean on, coming to rest on the cold cobblestones. “Credence, I...I-I can’t.” She opened her mouth to speak again, but all the issued was a scream.

A single, bloodcurdling scream.

Ophelia’s eyes flew open, and she felt herself gasping for air even though she hadn’t been holding her breath. At least, she thought she hadn’t. Leaning forward, Ophelia glanced to her left to see Cas, also looking quite shaken, leaning against the back of the loveseat panting.

“Did you…” Ophelia ground out, “Did you s-see--”

“Yeah,” Cas gasped. “Yeah, I did.”

Whatever evil spirit was plaguing the two of them had ceased its attack.

Or so they thought.

After just a few seconds of bliss, the whispers began again. Louder, this time, but still raspy and hurried. Ophelia froze, bracing herself for another vision, when she saw Cas reach into her jacket pocket to pull out a piece of paper. Grabbing a stray pen from the table in front of them, she began to scribble something down. Suddenly shaken out of her terror, Ophelia turned to her best friend.

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing?” Cas stopped mid-sentence and glanced up for a split second. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m writing down what it’s saying!” Tearing a hand through her hair, Ophelia sighed.

“In English?”

“Of course not, dumbass, it’s not speaking English.”

“Then how do you know what it’s saying?” Cas shrugged.

“I’m guessing.”

“Y-you’re...you’re guessing?” Cas smiled, stopping her writing and folding up the paper.

“Yep. It’s gotta be somewhere close to right, so when we translate it--”

Ophelia threw her hands into the air. “What do you mean,  _ when we translate it _ ? We don’t even know what fucking language it’s in!”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to find out.” Sighing in defeat, Ophelia sat back.

“When? How?”

“I’ll just go to the library tomorrow, how hard can it be?” Ophelia raised an eyebrow.

“Very, considering there are roughly 6,500 languages spoken in---”

“Fuck off.”

Letting her head fall to rest on Cas’ shoulder, Ophelia groaned.

“How are we supposed to sleep now?”

“We don’t.” Grinning, Ophelia somehow let her eyes flutter close.

“Sounds good.” 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Here you go,” Madam Pince smiled dully as she handed the book over to Scorpius. Returning the smile, he issued a quiet thank you and headed for the Slytherin common rooms. As he strolled leisurely towards the door, a flash of vibrant red darted past his peripheral vision. Doing a double-take, Scorpius let his eyes search the semi-crowded for a second before they came to rest on the source of the color: a head of familiarly vivid vermillion hair.

Cas.

As he registered the fact that he was all of a sudden excited to see Cas, he also noticed that he was standing in the exact middle of everyone else’s path. Scurrying out of the way and behind a tall shelf that happened to be conveniently close to Cas, Scorpius took a mental note of how stupid he probably looked. As he continued to try and be discreet, he suddenly noticed that Cas’ hair, instead of falling customarily just above her shoulders, was swept up into an adorably careless messy bun. Due to its length, shorter pieces of hair had fallen out of the confinement of her hair tie and were hanging haphazardly around her head, somehow still managing to frame her face perfectly.

Scorpius tried to ignore how adorable she looked with her hair up. Smiling to himself, he wondered why she didn’t wear it like that more often. He didn’t think he had ever seen her do it before.

Suddenly, two realizations were made clear to Scorpius at the same time.

It was probably really weird how he noticed the change in her hairstyle, considering they weren’t even friends and had never said a nice word to each other. He probably shouldn’t be thinking about her as often as he did, or search for her in every crowded room he entered, since he didn’t even  _ like  _ her.

At all.

Especially not like that.

The second realization that had hit him was the fact that although it was weird he had noticed this change, it was also weird that she had changed it. Not only her hair was different though. She looked tired, visibly shaken, and was clutching a small piece of paper very tightly in her right hand. 

Every so often, someone walking by would glance down at the paper, to which Cas would react by pulling it away, sometimes even folding it over so that whatever was on it couldn’t be seen.

That was odd.

Something had obviously happened, and although Scorpius had no idea what, he definitely wanted to. He tried to tell himself that it was so he could tease Cas about it later, not because he wanted an excuse to talk to her, or hear her voice, or watch how her eyebrows creased together so adorably whenever she was annoyed.

Still, he was in a perfect position to steal a glance at that paper. From his safe distance, he could already tell there was something written on it, but he was too far away from her to see what. Silently moving closer, Scorpius peeked his head around the side of the book shelf, finally able to scan the paper.

It wasn’t written in English, that was for sure. Cas had obviously written it how she had heard it, in English lettering, but the words and vowels looked vaguely familiar. His father had shown him boring European languages like French and German, but this was familiar in a different way. It felt foreign, and...dark. Scorpius tried to rack his brains and remember where he had seen something like it before.

And then it hit him.

_ Holy shit, that was Parseltongue. _

He was brought out of his reverie by a backhand to the face. 

He must’ve said that out loud.

Stiffening and stumbling back, Scorpius cradled his bruised nose and ego in his hands.

“What the absolute  _ fuck,  _ Malfoy?” Cas was standing now, angrily staring at him as Scorpius leaned against a nearby bookshelf, groaning in pain but smiling at this interesting turn of events. 

“Nice hit, Anne of Green Gables, although I believe the original story somehow involves a small chalkboard and---”

“Shut up!” Storming up to him, Cas had to straighten up to make her eyes level with Scorpius’ even though he was slouched over. “What the hell were you doing?”

Scorpius grinned despite himself. “Uh, spying?”

Cas slapped him angrily on the arm. “And why would you say it was Parseltongue? Are you trying to alert every single student in the fucking school to any kind of shady activity that might be going on here?”

Scorpius smirked. “I never said anything about shady.” He watched triumphantly as a soft blush grew in her cheeks, trying to ignore his own at how subtly adorable it was. When Cas reverted back to deep annoyance, Scorpius shrugged and held up his hands in defeat. “Besides, I wasn’t lying. It really is Parseltongue.” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“You would know.”

Scorpius wasn’t exactly sure if she was being sarcastic, or if this was another uncomfortable jab at his family’s history, but either way, it worked. Instead of letting on his embarrassment, he tried from arrogance.

“I mean, not everyone has the guts to sneak into their father’s study and steal information about forbidden spells, potions, and languages. Not everyone has a father who even keeps that kind of stuff.” He sneered down at Cas, who looked even more annoyed, but still unamused.

“Well, if you’re so  _ knowledgeable,  _ why don’t you tell me what it says?” Scorpius felt an incredulous look settle over his face at that. Still, he tried to maintain his pride.

“Woah, woah, woah, at least take me out to dinner first, Cas.”

No reaction.

“Okay, my father might be a Malfoy, but even he doesn’t have that much information on it. It might shock you to know that none of the members of my family are Parselmouthes, but it’s the truth. My dad’s records said something about translating it, but neither I nor him have the means. So, have fun figuring that one out.”

He was just turning on his heel to leave when a sudden thought struck him. Turning slowly back around, genuine confusion laced his voice as he blurted out the first question that came to mind.

“Wait...if you don’t even know how to understand it...how did you find it? Where the hell are you hearing Parseltongue, Cassianne?”

Cas froze.

Scorpius was stuck between confusion and satisfaction.

“It’s...a long story...” she said genuinely.

Scorpius looked around at the now mostly empty library. “I’ve got time.”

Cas took a deep breath. “Fine.”

She glanced around for a sec before beginning. “Okay so after you were done being a dick--”

“You mean after you hexed me to next week.”

“Shut it, after you and Al went to the hospital wing, Slughorn tried to address the situation. Ophelia stood up for me but I didn’t want her to fight my fight for me so I joined in and we both got detention. It was with Hagrid and he had us picking these dumbass weeds and then we started hearing these weird voices whispering to us and then this one tree came to life so Ophelia lit it on fire and then it started throwing fire at us so we put it out and went back to weeding and then we heard the whispers again and then this gross ooze came out of the trees and we went toward the forest so we left and then that night we heard them again and had this weird vision of this girl running with this other guy and he called her Nagini and then we woke up, if you can even call it waking up, and then I wrote down what the voices were saying and here we are.” She sucked in a breath, staring at Scorpius’ surprised face. “And now I just told you everything. Shit.” Pacing back and forth now, Cas was clearly mentally punching herself.

Scorpius pushed away his concern, suddenly replacing it with the urge to laugh. Why the hell would she tell him this, of all people? She absolutely despised him, and here she was, relaying the whole situation to him. Scorpius would’ve thought she was crazy, but it sounded almost weird enough to be the truth. Grinning at her panic, he patted her awkwardly on the shoulder, causing her to flinch away.

“Aw, Cas, c’mon. Who am I gonna tell?” Her eyebrows shot up.

“Uh, I don’t know, maybe your whole creepy-ass family?”

Ouch.

Scorpius, trying to ignore how much that stung, smiled. “They won’t give two fucks about what I say. They barely take me seriously anyway.” Cas shrugged. They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Scorpius shifted, strolling towards the door. “Seeing as I can’t help with a way to translate, you might as well ask a teacher.” Cas scoffed. “What? I’m serious! No one else would know better, and maybe it’s a risk, but the only other person who would know anything is Harry Potter himself and from what I hear, he’s a bit...fragile right now. And I don’t know anything more about that than you do,” he added, “So don’t ask.”

Cas sighed. “Great help you are.”

Shrugging, Scorpius walked to the doorway but paused. Turning around once more, Scorpius faced Cas.

“Off the record, good luck.”

He meant it.


	11. Chapter 11

“It’s Parseltongue!” Cas screamed as she burst through the portrait hole waving the paper above her head, Ophelia’s and about ten other people’s heads snapped up. Ophelia got up, rushed over to Cas, and dragged her back out of the entrance she had just rushed into. 

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing?” Ophelia hissed through her teeth. “And what the  _ hell _ do you mean  _ Parseltongue _ ? And in what world is it okay to scream parseltongue in a public setting!” Cas let a smirk slide over her features, knowing it would piss off Ophelia even more. 

“Which question do you want me to answer first?” Ophelia tore a hand through her hair and looked like she was about to strangle Cas. If anyone else looked at Cas the way Ophelia was looking at her right now, Cas would have probably feared for her life. 

“You choose!” She threw her hands up and started pacing up and down the corridor. 

“Okay,” Cas drew out the words trying to figure out how she was going to explain the strange events that had just happened. “I was  _ trying  _ to tell you what language has been haunting us. Well, the voice that we’ve been hearing, it’s in Parseltongue. I don’t know why I screamed it out loud. I thought there was a good thirty percent chance you were alone in the common room, so I took it.” Cas nodded at the end of her less than impressive explanation. The brunette in front of her did not look satisfied with her answer. 

“I’m going to choose to ignore the fact that you think a thirty percent chance of success is good odds.” Ophelia stopped pacing stopping in front of Cas. “I’m also going to assume you didn’t look through all three-hundred language books the library has.” Cas nodded remembering how Scorpius had come out of nowhere claiming that the writing she had been studying was parseltongue. Cas remembered how her heart had jumped when she heard his voice over her shoulder. She also remembered blurting everything that had happened the night before, Scorpius looked shocked and she couldn’t help but wonder if she saw anything but disgust flash across his eyes when she had confided in him. Concern? Maybe even worry?

But Cas had bigger things to worry about that weren’t trying to figure out what was so mesmerizing about Scorpius Malfoy’s eyes. Like her best friend who was currently standing in front of Cas with her hands propped threateningly on her hips, with an eyebrow raised. 

“Well?” Confused, Cas looked at Ophelia, who grinned. “You weren’t listening, were you? And judging by that stupid smile that was on your face I’m guessing your shocking discovery had something to do with none other than Scorpius Malfoy.” Cas sputtered and took a step back, genuinely confused. 

‘Wh-what?” Ophelia rolled her eyes. 

“Oh please, you don’t think I haven’t noticed that you get that stupid smile whenever you’re done taunting Malfoy? Come on, Cas, you may be fooling everyone else, but you’re not fooling me.” Cas masked her surprise with a look of annoyance. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ophelia just looked at her with disbelief, Cas kept going, “Okay, yes, it was Scorpius who told me it was parseltongue and trust me, he was hella annoying about it, but I don’t think he was lying.” Ophelia scoffed. “It makes sense! Nagini was Voldemort’s snake and she was in that vision thing we had, so it would make sense that she’d be speaking, well,  _ snake. _ ” 

“I...guess. Well, did your  _ boy _ Scorpius know what it said?” Cas laughed knowing she asked Scorpius the same thing. 

“No, he’s still the useless piece of shit he normally is.” Ophelia laughed. “It would be against his nature to be  _ that _ helpful.” 

“Okay, sure, whatever. Still, it helps. Now we know where to start. Anything else?” Cas felt her cheeks heat up, she quickly tried to hide her look of guilt, it was too late, she had already been spotted. 

“What?” Ophelia raised an eyebrow. Cas didn’t respond, she was too busy studying her shoes. Cas wondered whether or not she should tell her best friend that she had blabbed about everything to Scorpius. “Cas, what did you do?” Cas inhaled a deep breath, savoring the feeling of having air in her lungs because she knew Ophelia would probably drown her in the Black Lake once she told her the truth. 

“IkindamaybetoldScorpius _ everything _ ” Cas blurted out, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“YOU WHAT?” 

“Please don’t drown me in the Black Lake!”

“How could you do th- wait  _ what? _ Why would I drown you?” Ophelia’s pale cheeks had pinkened slightly due to her frustration. Cas opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off. “Y’know what? Nevermind, I don’t care. But also, I get it,” Ophelia shrugged nonchalantly. Cas was just about to accept the fact that Ophelia wasn’t going to drown her and move on with her life when she noticed the look on Ophelia’s face. It was a mask of smugness like she knew something Cas didn’t. 

“What do you  _ get _ ?” Ophelia let a grin spread over her features. 

“No, I get why you told Scorpius everything, and don’t worry,” Ophelia put a hand on Cas’ shoulder, “I  _ don’t  _ blame you.” Cas rolled her eyes and ducked out of Ophelia’s reach. 

“What are you going on about now?” Ophelia turned around shrugging. 

“Oh, Cas we all do crazy things when we’re  _ in love. _ ” Cas scoffed and ran in front of Ophelia. 

“The  _ fuck _ are you talking about?” Ophelia kept a look of calm over her features as she responded. 

“I mean I don’t blame you, often all it takes is a quick bat of the eyelashes and a flash of a grin and then you’re putty in their hands. I  _ understand, _ ” Ophelia’s voice dripped with mock concern, when Cas still only met her teasings with a look of shock, Ophelia rolled her eyes, dropping all acts of mock concern. “Drop the act Cas and just admit it, you like Scorpius! And even though you’re going to try to convince yourself that it was just a fluke and you just accidentally slipped up, you told him because you wanted to.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. He just told me that it was parseltongue and the rest kinda just slipped out.” Ophelia pointed at Cas. 

“See! I predicted you were going to do this!”   
“Just cause you guessed something was going to happen does _not_ mean I like Scorpius Malfoy!” Cas spat. 

“This is why I never said anything,” Ophelia mumbled under her breath. 

“What?” Ophelia rolled her eyes. 

“I know you try your very bestest to make sure nobody sees the secret smile Scorpius puts on your face, and I know that you  _ think _ you turn away fast enough so nobody sees the blush that makes your face all red. And I  _ really _ hate to break this to you Cas, although you have everyone else convinced you hate him, I know otherwise.” Cas went silent. She knew she was going to have to admit it to herself sooner or later that she had feelings for Scorpius other than hate, but she never thought she’d have to confess to Ophelia before even thinking about it herself. 

Try as she might, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that Scorpius was an untouchable douche it didn’t stop her from thinking about him every dull moment. Of course, her... _crush_...on Scorpius only made her dislike him even more. But Cas would rather poke herself in the eye before admitting that to Ophelia. It seemed like Ophelia already knew that though. So Cas took a deep breath, silently cursing her dumbass and her stupid feelings. 

“Okay, it’s complicated.” Ophelia scoffed. 

“No shit, sherlock.” 

“How do you even know who Sherlock is?” 

“Doesn’t matter, back to your feelings.” 

“Ok but this is not going to become a regular.” Cas took another deep breath, “I can’t believe this is happening. Fine, I don’t even really know how it happened, I hate him. He’s mean and rude and so  _ very clearly _ hates me back. But it’s like I can’t stop bugging him, and it’s like I need him to keep hating me, because...because,”

“Because if he didn’t it would be even harder for you to be mean to him,” Ophelia continued, pausing for a moment before continuing. “But you still like him.” 

“No! Ugh, yes? No, I don’t know!” Cas said confusing herself, “This is why I don’t wanna talk about it, I don’t even know.” Ophelia nodded, her expression softening at Cas’ clear struggle. “I just know he makes my  _ stupid _ heart pound, and I can’t get his annoyingly gorgeous face out of my goddamn head!” 

“Okay, yeah that really sucks for you.” Cas looked up, and reluctantly a smile spread across her face. 

“I sound like I belong in an insane asylum.” Cas joked. 

“What’s new?” 

“Shut up Phelia!” They both laughed, letting their worry slip away for a few moments, once their laughter faded away Ophelia broke the silence. 

“So our next move has got to be translating.” Cas sighed, remembering the paper in her hand. 

“Right, it’s gotta be some sort of message.”Cas thought out loud, Ophelia nodded. 

“Any ideas how we’re supposed to translate parseltongue, I mean I’m sure there’s something in the restricted section but still, we need a teacher's permission.” 

“Well, then why don’t we get it?” 

“How?” Cas shook her head. 

“Well, let’s just  _ ask _ Headmistress McGonagall. I know, crazy idea.” It was Ophelia’s turn to shake her head and roll her eyes. 

“And what makes you think she’ll just  _ give _ us permission?” 

“Oh come on with my adorable face and your…” Cas paused and Ophelia punched her arm, “Ow, see this is why I couldn’t come up with any positive qualities! Cause you  _ abuse _ me.” 

“Oh come on drama queen, we better get going if we’re gonna catch McGonagall before dinner.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Knocking softly on the door, Ophelia waited with Cas outside the Transfiguration classroom. They had both agreed that it would probably be the best place to start looking for McGonagall since neither of them really wanted to go hound another teacher for the password to the Headmistress’ study. Luckily, they didn’t have to search any farther.

“Come in,” a familiar voice sounded, slightly muffled through the oak door. Slowly pushing it open, Cas and Ophelia stepped into the classroom. McGonagall looked up from what seemed to be a lot of boring paperwork to smile thinly at them. “Hello, girls. Can I help you?” When Cas nodded, the headmistress motioned to two seats near her desk. The girls took a seat, and Ophelia sucked in a deep breath before taking the plunge.

“So, Headmistress, Cas and I were...wondering, y’ know, hypothetically...if one desired to, uh...translate Parseltongue, where would one find books on how to do that? Y’know, hypothetically.”

McGonagall’s eyebrows arched, and for a second Ophelia wondered if she had blown it, but maybe the earnestness and fear had come through just enough.

“Well, girls, obviously I couldn’t ever disclose that to you.”

Ophelia felt her face fall. “Of course.”

A sudden smile played at the corners of McGonagall’s lips. “I also couldn’t tell you that any books the school might have on the subject would be in the restricted section, which I definitely couldn’t give you permission to check out. However, I couldn’t ever tell you that Madam Pince will be out on an out of grounds trip for the school tonight and that she leaves the keys to that specific section in the bottom left drawer of her desk. I also couldn’t leave the library unlocked for you past curfew. I’d never disclosed that if anyone ever discovered what you were doing, all of us would be in a great deal in trouble.”

Ophelia and Cas sat there, rendered speechless. “Uh, yes, of course.” Cas choked out.

“But, of course, I could never tell you any of that.” She added pointedly.

Ophelia painted her face with a smile. “Thanks anyway, Headmistress.”

The two girls hurriedly got up and left, but not before Ophelia could catch McGonagall’s small smile.

<>

Ophelia took a sharp breath in before approaching the Slytherin table at dinner that night. Walking slowly up to the raven-haired boy, she noted quickly that Scorpius was only a few seats away and made sure to speak quietly.

“Albus!” she said quickly, gaining no reply from the boy. “Albus….hey, Albus?” This got his attention. He turned and seemed to register what was happening. A smile spread over his face, but there was no recognition in his eyes. As he recognized who it was, his eyebrows creased in concern.

“O-Ophelia? What are you…” he paused, looking her up and down. “It  _ is _ Ophelia, right?”

“Yeah,” she answered. “Can we talk?” Albus raised an eyebrow.

“If you have something to say, say it here.” There was a bit of edge in his voice, but it was mostly overshadowed by concern. Walking closer, Ophelia crouched a bit as to be closer to Albus’ ear. Slowly, carefully, she explained everything that had happened. The forest, the visions, the voices, everything. When she was finished, she stepped back to see an even more concerned, but slightly more serious Albus.

“When did all this happen?”

“A combination of the past couple days.” Albus grimaced, suddenly looking a bit angry.

“Why didn’t Cas tell  _ me _ anything? Why didn’t she...or you,” he added as if suddenly realizing who he was talking to again. “Say anything?”

Ophelia sighed, suddenly feeling bad that she and Cas had kept him in the dark this long. She barely even knew the guy, but something about him made her want to tell him everything, want him to  _ know _ . Want him to help. “We thought we were going crazy. We were scared, and we didn’t know what it meant if anything at all. When Scorpius told Cas--”

“Wait, Scorpius knows about this too?” he interjected, sounding a lot less mad than Ophelia would’ve expected. He glanced once at the Malfoy, grinning, before turning back to her. “Well, sounds like everything’s going to shit. What’s the plan?”

Ophelia, feeling a lot more confident, offered a mischievous smile. “Oh, nothing much. McGonagall told us how to sneak into the restricted section, so we were planning to break in--”

“What?” Al was beaming. Ophelia thought his eyes might pop out of his head if they grew any larger. “Count me in!” 

“That’s why I’m telling you this. Cas...and I, we want you to come.”

Albus opened his mouth to say more but replaced it quickly with an actual, genuine smile. “Thanks, Ophelia.”

“It’s ‘Phelia, really.” suddenly realizing that dinner was almost over, she stiffened and straightened to her full height. Glancing back to Cas, she gave the thumbs up. The redhead grinned back at her. “See you later then, Albus,” she added, walking back towards the Gryffindor table.

She was halfway between the two houses’ tables when he called out to her.

“Hey! ‘Phelia!” She turned back over her shoulder to meet his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Call me Al.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The rain attacked the windows of the library and a cold draft found its way to Teddy. Shivering he lifted his head up, scanning the room. The library was a totally different place at night. All the lights were shut off, leaving the shelves shrouded in darkness, save for the dim light the lamp sitting beside him put out. Masking the space around him in a warm yellow light. Teddy found it a lot easier to study in the closed, empty library than in his common room or when the library was full of life. With nobody whispering or talking around him he was able to write out his flashcards rather efficiently. Teddy smiled as he remembered how much he needed to beg Madam Pince to let him come into the library after hours and the promise he made to bring her two chocolate frogs back from Hogsmeade every week. 

Being alone in the darkness of the library assured Teddy two things: no distractions and none of his friends would catch him studying. He had a reputation to uphold. The only person who knew he cared about not failing all his classes was Ophelia Lovegood. 

Ophelia Lovegood. 

What was he going to do about Ophelia Lovegood? 

Ever since he saw her under the tree that day studying he hasn’t been able to get her out of his head. He’d lie awake wondering what she was thinking about right then or what she thought when she was around him. He’d replay every single interaction he had with her throughout the day and plan out how he was going to get her to talk to him for the next day. Whether it was, teasing her in the halls or sticking his foot out when she walked by, it was a shoe-in for a conversation starter. 

Teddy had gotten really good at brushing off the questioning looks his group of friends shot at him whenever he gave Ophelia more than a second thought. Especially from whatever gang of girls following him around that day, Teddy let out a short laugh at the thought of Veronica finding out Teddy Lupin was head over heels for the one girl who never spared him a second glance. Of course Teddy had to go sweet on Ophelia Lovegood when seemingly  _ literally any _ other girl would have spared Teddy the achy longing that purged his heart. 

But maybe that was what was so intriguing about Ophelia Lovegood. She was nothing like the mindless, spineless creatures that relentlessly flirted with him every day. Teddy was accustomed to being amazed by Ophelia’s incredible mind and sharp tongue. Ever since Ophelia accepted the challenge that was being Teddy’s tutor, Teddy knew he had never met anyone like her. Ophelia with her long curtain of dark wavy hair that framed her delicate face, contrasting strikingly against her creamy skin. Teddy felt a slight smile grace his face as he remembered how Ophelia’s nose scrunched up in the faintest way when she concentrated. She also scrunched up her nose whenever Teddy did something particularly stupid. 

As the weeks went on Teddy found himself getting more and more excited and nervous the closer he got to his study sessions. By the time he walked down the hall, the library within sight, his heart was pounding and his palms were slightly sweaty. Teddy eventually had to admit it, he had a crush on Ophelia Lovegood. Ophelia Lovegood and her breathtaking eyes. Icy blue eyes that somehow wormed their way into every thought Teddy had. Teddy had noticed how they got shadowed by Ophelia’s dark lashes when she looked down at whatever Teddy was working on. Teddy also noticed how the thought of that made his stomach do flips. 

Teddy was slightly aware that if he continued on this track he was going to end up getting hurt. There was no way Ophelia felt the same way he did about her, he could see the conscious effort it took her to _not_ punch Teddy in the face every day. Still, he was quite sure that as long as he saw her semi-regularly there was no getting over Ophelia Lovegood. 

Teddy dragged himself out of his thoughts, deciding that he should finish his flashcards tonight, knowing that Ophelia probably wouldn’t restrain herself from punching Teddy square in the face if he didn’t finish. Teddy felt his eyelids start to become heavy as he continued scribbling out definitions of keywords. He glanced up at the clock, it read 11:35, he yawned and ran a hand through his bright hair messing it up even more. Teddy sighed, pinched his nose and tried to wake himself up. He knew he only had about five more cards to make, but of course those last five cards were going to seem like the longest. Bending back over the small piece of paper, he began to copy out the definition on his page.

Teddy had been scribbling for about five minutes and was immersed in his work until the sounds of rustling yanked him out of his concentration with a vengeance. His heart started to pick up as he heard the rustling grow louder, coming closer to him. His cover had been blown. 

Teddy Lupin’s reputation was about to go down the drain, as soon as the whispered rustling saw the most popular boy in school hunched over books writing furiously at flashcards a girl a year below him gave him. Maybe he could hide? Could Teddy turn the light off before whoever was coming saw the glow of his lamp? Then he could just duck under the table until the stranger left. Teddy had decided that this plan could work, although the thought of hiding under a table in an empty library in the dark,  _ alone _ with only whoever was walking in the library as company sounded less than fun. 

Too late. 

Teddy’s head whipped around when he heard the voices around the corner expecting to see Ian or maybe even James Potter and he braced himself for the relentless teasing. He imagined James knowing about his permission to be in the library after hours, Teddy already had to take James’ snide comments about Ophelia. Teddy needed to tell  _ somebody _ about Ophelia. So one day after Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, Teddy pulled the Potter aside and spilled his guts about everything. How he noticed every little detail about Ophelia Lovegood. To her dust of freckles across her adorable nose to the ways she plays with the edges of her long hair when she was reading. He also told him about the time Ophelia wore her hair pulled back in a ponytail bringing even more attention to her breathtaking features, all James could do was laugh. 

_ “Dude, you could have any girl in this whole damn school, and you choose Ophelia Lovegood?”  _

But Teddy didn’t want any girl in Hogwarts. He wanted Ophelia. 

Much to Teddy’s surprise, he saw nobody standing in the doorway. Somehow, he heard the hush of voices right where people should be. Intrigued, Teddy slowly stood and sneaked over to the nearest bookshelf where he could see the blank space the voices were coming from. Then, two floating heads popped out of nowhere. Teddy let out the breath he was holding in when he saw the familiar faces. He immediately noticed Cas’ head of bright red hair, her freckled face lit in the dim light. Next he recognized the dark hair and bright eyes of Albus Potter. What were they doing sneaking into the library at midnight?

“I’m pretty sure the coast is clear,” Cas whispered looking around.

“Well I sure as hell hope the coast is clear,” Al replied. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right, it would be pretty hard to explain why we're here.” Teddy saw Al roll his eyes. 

“No,  _ I _ was saying what kind of creep would be sulking around the library at midnight?” Cas rolled her eyes and Teddy assumed she pushed him but all Teddy saw was Al’s head bob around as they both lapsed into fits of quiet laughter. Teddy was no stranger to his cousins’ antics; they were always seen together laughing, eye-rolling, and getting into trouble. But Teddy had no idea why the two were breaking into the library. 

“Ugh, can we please take this cloak off, between your nasty bodily odors and Mrs. Stick-Up-Her-Butt’s  _ breath _ over here I’m going to need therapy for the rest of my life.” 

“Cas, that’s  _ your _ breath.” A voice Teddy couldn’t see snapped. So there were three of them under that cloak. Cas cupped her hand over her mouth, breathed into it and then smelled her hand. She made a face. 

“Ok so  _ maybe _ it’s me.” Cas ran a hand through her hand. 

“Do you brush your teeth?” The other voice was female and held a tone of joking towards Cas. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” A blush rose up Cas’ neck but she kept her annoyed expression painted over her features. “I just haven’t brushed them tonight.” Teddy heard the mystery voice scoff. 

“It’s twelve  _ a.m. _ how have you not brushed your teeth yet?” 

“You brush your teeth before you go to bed!” When nobody responded Cas raised her eyebrows. “Aanndd, we haven’t gone to bed yet, so I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,  _ duh. _ ” 

Cas yanked the cloak off revealing the third person. 

Ophelia Lovegood stood next to Teddy’s cousins in an old oversized sweatshirt and worn sweatpants. Teddy couldn’t help but admire the amazingly messy ponytail Ophelia had her dark hair pulled back in. Somehow her fly aways framed her gorgeous features and Teddy admired how cute she looked in just an old oversized sweatshirt. Teddy felt a grin spread over his face; he definitely hadn’t pinned Ophelia Lovegood as the break-into-the-library-late-at-night type. He tuned back into the conversation in front of him. Cas, Al, and Ophelia made their way to Madam Pince’s desk, he watched the whispering trio as they made their way over to Madam Pince’s desk. Teddy’s eyes never left Ophelia as she slipped a bobby pin out of the pocket in her sweatpants, pushed Cas out of the way, and knelt down. Teddy watched in a mix of horror, awe, and admiration as he saw Ophelia start to pick the lock on Madam Pince’s desk.

He felt a surge of curiosity flow through his body as he grew more and more interested as to what Ophelia Lovegood and his cousins were doing at midnight breaking into Madam Pince’s desk.

Teddy intended to find out. 

Steadily and silently Teddy crept forward, making sure to stay out of sight and hidden in the shadows of bookshelves. Teddy heard Cas give out a whoop of excitement, then heard Ophelia promptly shush her. 

“Great, we successfully get the key and then you give us all away.” Ophelia hissed at Cas, who shrugged her shoulders carelessly. 

“Whatever, it’s not like anyone’s here,” That was Teddy’s cue, he took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair and stepped out of the shadows. He braced himself for a huge reaction but apparently the trio was too busy staring at a framed picture they had found in Madam Pince’s desk. 

“I knew it! I totally called it!” Al stage whispered a look of pure excitement lighting up his face. Cas and Ophelia had broken down in a fit of laughter. Once Cas pulled herself together she shook her head and took the photo from Al’s hands. 

“You did not call it, your dad did.” Cas chuckled, “I never thought he would be  _ right,  _ though.” Teddy’s curiosity was growing by the minute. Sure, Uncle Harry and his friends had a lot of theories about the teachers, but Teddy couldn’t possibly fathom which one Cas was referring to now. Between the mysterious photo that caused a wave of musical laughter to come from Ophelia’s mouth, the lock picking, and sneaking into the library during the late hours of the night, Teddy was almost hoping the trio would see him. 

Still, Teddy went unnoticed, but now the trio was occupied by digging deeper into the drawer they had just picked open. Teddy decided he had had enough of standing in the middle of the library looking like an idiot, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned carelessly against a wall near the three. Once Teddy was sure he looked nonchalantly bored enough he cleared his throat and watched as three heads snapped up at incredible speed, all looking frozen in terror. 

“Well, well, well,” Teddy started, gaging all of their reactions. Cas had recovered and now mirrored his stance, looking at him nonchalantly. Al still was frozen, hunched over the librarians drawer, his hands clutching a thick, metal key. Ophelia had a range of emotions cross her face all at once. When Teddy first met her eyes, his heart did a backflip at the spark of happiness that had momentarily lit up Ophelia’s face. Then her face quickly morphed into a look of pure confusion with her eyebrow quirking up adorably. Finally, the rollercoaster that was Ophelia’s emotions came to rest on the one Teddy was  _ most _ familiar with: annoyance. “What do we have here? Is that a couple of  _ delinquents  _ I smell?”

Cas took the few steps it took to stand in front of Teddy, the top of her head barely reached the bottom of his nose, but Teddy knew better than anyone to  _ never _ underestimate his fiesty cousin. 

“And what the  _ hell _ are you doing here?” Teddy opened his mouth to answer her question but stopped when Cas put her hand in front of his face, stopping him. “No, better question. Are you going to tell anyone you saw us here?” That was just like Cas, getting straight to the point cutting out all of the bullshit Teddy so enjoyed. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little redhead, mini Weasley,” Cas rolled her eyes at the use of the nickname and Teddy noticed out of the corner of his eye Ophelia hid a small smile. “I won’t tell a soul.” Teddy paused meeting Ophelia’s startling eyes, “As long as  _ you _ keep  _ your _ trap shut and don’t tell anyone that you saw me here.” 

Cas smirked, “What, you breaking a few rules too, Lupin?” Teddy looked down and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he developed whenever he was particularly nervous. 

“You could say…” Teddy trailed off. Cas nodded and made her way back to Al, she grabbed hold of his arm and started pulling him towards the back of the library. 

“Ow,” Al tried pulling himself out of Cas’ grip but failed. “What are you--” 

“Come  _ on _ Al, let’s start looking.” Cas raised her eyebrows at him, there was a moment of intense staring between the two then a look of understanding passed across Al’s face and he left willingly. 

Just Ophelia and him. Great. No problem there. 

Maybe it was the fact that Teddy had been thinking about her all night...or just the fact that he caught her breaking into Madam Pince’s desk, but there was a heavy layer of tension hanging between the two. 

“Soo,” Teddy drew out the word stepping closer to Ophelia. “Fancy seeing you here.” Ophelia simultaneously rolled her eyes and cracked a smile. 

“Yeah,” Ophelia played along, “Great night isn’t it? Weather’s  _ great _ .” 

“So what brings you to the library at this hour?” Ophelia crossed her arms and took a step closer to Teddy, making his heart go wild. Teddy was sure it was just an act of defiance but his heart seemed pretty oblivious. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Teddy smirked and leaned against the wall. 

“Fine, I’ll go first,” What was the harm in telling Ophelia why he was here, she was his tutor anyway. “I was studying.” Teddy surveyed the brunette closely. She took a step back looking up at him, her bright eyes pierced him like she was trying to detect a lie. Once she seemed satisfied with his answer Teddy watched in disbelief as her expression softened, her features smoothed out and her mouth curved into a slight smile. 

“Studying?” Teddy felt his face get red, he wasn’t sure why he suddenly had become so nervous, he had had millions of conversations with the girl in front of him. 

“Y-yeah, I was finishing up my flashcards.” Ophelia let out a short bark of laughter. 

“You need to have those flashcards done by tomorrow, and you wait till the night before to finish them. And you can’t do them in your common room, oh no, cause the great Teddy Lupin can’t be caught  _ studying _ . God forbid he cares about his studies, or  _ anything _ except the thousands of girls he flirts with a day.” 

Ouch. If only she knew. 

“ _ Ophelia _ , don’t say that,” Teddy said, deciding that he was in too deep to get back the calm girl that had shown herself moments before. “There aren’t a  _ thousand _ girls at this school.” Ophelia’s jaw dropped and she shoved his shoulder as she started to head in the direction of her friends. 

“You are  _ unbelievable. _ ” If Teddy was smart he would let her go and cool off and give her a chance to decide that she didn’t totally hate Teddy, but Teddy’s curiosity was bubbling to the surface so he followed her, grabbed her arm, and spun her around. 

“Hey, you never told me why you were here.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Ophelia spat 

“I told you why I was here, now it’s your turn, Phe Phe.” Ophelia’s face flushed with anger at the sound of the nickname. Teddy personally thought the nickname was adorable, which suited her, because well,  _ she _ was adorable. “Spill.” 

“I will most definitely  _ not _ spill” Teddy jutted his bottom lip out and put on a set of his best puppy dog eyes, which made Ophelia roll hers.

“But we had a deal,” No reaction from Ophelia, “I told you why I’m here, I went first, and now you have to tell  _ me _ what little Miss Goody Two Shoes is doing breaking into Madam Pince’s desk for, late at night.” Ophelia crossed her arms and shook her head. 

“My lips are  _ sealed. _ ” 

“B-but the  _ deal _ ” Teddy grabbed her shoulders and he felt her tense immediately. “Oh, come on Phe, I know you wanna tell me.” 

“I’m a woman of great mystery, Teddy Lupin,” She flipped her ponytail and put a hand on her hip, but Teddy’s curiosity was persistent. Ophelia gave him a cheeky grin and wiggled her fingers. “Welp, I better go help Cas and Al, it was a  _ pleasure _ as always, Loudmouth.” 

Teddy watched as Ophelia turned away then a brilliant idea struck Teddy he grinned. 

“Well,” He sighed, “Okay, be that way, it’s such a shame though, I was  _ going  _ to tell you the big secret your parents are keeping from you.” Ophelia whipped around her eyes flaring. 

She was standing right in front of him looking up at him expectantly, his heart went wild.  _ Stay cool Teddy,  _ he chided himself. 

When Teddy stayed silent Ophelia let out a huff of air, “Well? What is it?” 

“I can’t just  _ tell _ you. We’d have to make a deal,” Ophelia nodded, “A  _ real _ deal where you actually follow through on your end.” 

“Fine,” Ophelia stuck out her hand, “You tell me the secret and I tell you why we’re breaking into the library.” 

“Deal.” 

Teddy shook her hand and tried to ignore the tingling sensation that lit up his hand where Ophelia’s skin touched his. 

“Uh, Teddy,” Ophelia’s voice snapped him out of his daze. “You can let go now.” 

Shit. Real smooth Lupin. 

“We got it, Phelia!” Cas and Al were jogging towards the two, Cas waving a thick leather-bound book. A smile lit up Ophelia’s face. 

“Great!” Ophelia stepped away from Teddy and met her friends, taking the book. “Cool, now we can get out of here. Al put the key back. Cas, make sure the desk looks like no one was here.” While Cas and Al made their way over to Madam Pince’s desk, Ophelia turned back to Teddy. She opened her mouth but was cut off by Al. 

“Done,” Al and Cas walked back towards the pair. “Now,  _ please, _ can we go? This place gives me the creeps.” 

“Scaredy Cat,” Cas muttered. Al punched her shoulder. 

“Okay kids, let’s go,” Ophelia said, taking each of them by the shoulder, and the trio turned to walk through the arch. 

“Hey,” Teddy started, Ophelia turned briefly, flashing him a grin. “We had a deal.” 

“See you ‘round, Loudmouth,” Ophelia called as they walked out of the library. 

What was Teddy going to do about Ophelia Lovegood? 


	13. Chapter 13

Huffing, Ophelia slammed the thick, dusty book down on the common room table. Dusting off the leather-bound cover, she looked to Cas exasperatedly and saw that the redhead’s expression matched hers exactly.

_ How the hell were they going to do this? _

She suddenly realized that they must look pretty weird. The two of them, sat on the floor, huddled around the gleaming ebony table that was piled with several centuries-old books, random quills and pots of ink, and a piece of crumpled parchment paper that the two girls knew to be Parseltongue.

_ Oh well,  _ Ophelia thought,  _ At least being judged by literally everyone in the room is better than what we’re about to do. _

She flinched when Cas heaved the book open to the table of contents, quickly searched it, and flipped to whatever page she had decided on. Resigning herself to her fate, Ophelia leaned forward and picked up a quill resting near her. Looking the page up and down, she quickly realized it was some type of translation. It showed an odd alphabet, with arrows pointing so some incoherent English letters, and some more arrows that guided Ophelia’s eyes to some words and letters that actually made sense to her. 

She smiled to herself as Cas passed the ink and her piece of nearly torn parchment. “This shouldn’t be too hard, right?”

Cas raised an uncertain eyebrow. “You sure?” Ophelia nodded uncertainly.

“...Yes?” 

Cas slid the book closer, grabbing a fistful of pages and flipping through them all with her thumb. Ophelia groaned as she saw all the pages fly by, almost identical to the one she had just laid her eyes on. “Great.”

Cas sighed. “Sure is.”

The two girls shared one last  _ we’re so screwed _ look before turning to the book and leafing through its pages, hoping that they would find an answer somewhere in the dusty leather-bound volume.   
<>

Ophelia sighed heavily as she flipped back and forth between the few pages she was holding in her fingers. It had been determined that all books but one were a bust, and Cas and Ophelia had managed to translate the first few words by now. However, the end of the line was giving them both trouble. Cas had disappeared to the other side of the table around ten minutes ago, the book’s pages completely hidden by her curtain of red hair as she leaned over the page. She had mumbled something about ‘being on a roll’, and Ophelia knew better than to try to take it back at this point. The process was going much quicker now that they had found the right book, but Ophelia was seriously starting to wonder if maybe Cas had copied part of the message wrong.

She was brought out of her reverie by a squeal that expressed something between pain and pure joy. “ _ I got it, _ ” Cas choked out breathlessly.

Her attempt at seeming awake abandoned, Ophelia let her now very heavy head fall to rest on her arms, which were folded on the table. “If you’re joking, I’m going to  _ cry _ .”

“No, no, I actually got it, look!” Cas practically threw the paper to Ophelia, who caught it clumsily and turned it right side up. 

She wasn’t wrong. It made sense. Actually, considering this message came from a creepy thing hiding in the woods, it made a lot of sense.

“ _ 30 years ago, the Dark Lord fell, _ ” Ophelia read out in a hushed voice.

Then, everything went black.

Ophelia was surprised when she found the feeling somewhat familiar. The feeling that she was seeing, but her eyes were still closed. She couldn’t open them, she couldn’t move, she could barely even breathe.

It was just like what happened the last time they had heard the voices.

_ Nagini. _

A voice had whispered it before Ophelia could even try to open her mouth.

A flash of color lit up the dark landscape. Ophelia felt like squinting, before realizing she couldn’t. As soon as she had readjusted to the darkness, another flash lit up the blackness in front of her. This time, though, the light stayed, allowing the scene in front of Ophelia to come into view. 

She took in the building’s interior. It was shabby, the walls nothing but stone. There seemed to be no roof or maybe a very poor one since Ophelia could hear the dull pang of rain hitting the floor. It suddenly occurred to her that the flashes from the floor must be lightning, as the thunder rippled through the air around her. Ophelia watched confusedly as a person came into view. A person she recognized.

Ophelia watched as the same girl from the last vision, the one called Nagini, shivered on the cold floor. Closer to her now, Ophelia noticed that the girl was crying. In sadness? Pain? The dark-haired boy from before was nowhere to be found. She was shaking violently, and Ophelia quickly noticed that it wasn’t only because of her sobs. The skin of her legs was peeling badly, almost like a horrible sunburn, except the skin underneath was different. Not smooth, not normal, it was...scaled. She no longer had two feet, but a gradually growing tail of anaconda-like scales. The process continued up her body, leaving nothing behind but a scaly, inhuman surface. With one final scream, Nagini’s human face was replaced by a diamond head and a pair of glistening black eyes. The thing in front of Ophelia was no longer a woman, but a giant, gleaming python.

This was the Nagini Ophelia knew.

Gasping, Ophelia suddenly pulled her hands to her face, blinded by the light that was suddenly hitting her face. Carefully removing them, she was struck by the realization that she could open her eyes again. Looking around, her eyes fell onto Cas, who looked equally disoriented. 

“Okay, uh, you just saw that right?” Cas asked, her voice shaky. “Like, I’m not going insane, right?” Ophelia took a calming breath.

“Well, I mean, you  _ are _ … but yeah,” She glanced back at the paper, half crushed in her fist. “I saw her too.” Cas chuckled halfheartedly. 

“Do we keep going?”

“I think we have to.” Ophelia slid the giant book over in front of her, grabbing the quill and ink from Cas. “Here, let me translate for a bit. I’ll do the next line. We can switch off, sound good?”

Cas groaned. “Nothing in this entire situation sounds good, but sure.” Smiling softly, Ophelia turned her attention back to the thin, fraying pages.

After she grew accustomed to the order of the pages, the translating process seemed to go a lot quicker. Apparently, the rest of the text wouldn’t take as long to get through as the last part of the first line had taken Cas. Setting the quill down after around 10 minutes, Ophelia grinned triumphantly.

“Done! Look, it says--”

“Wait,” Cas cautioned, “Is it going to...do  _ that  _ again?” Ophelia shrugged uncertainty.

“I think we have to assume it will.” Cas reached over and grabbed the crumpled paper from Ophelia.   
“Let me read it out this time.” She took a deep breath. “ _Now, within your forest, I dwell.”_

Ophelia felt more defeated than surprised when her eyes clamped shut again, leaving her grasping at reality. This time, though, she was in a new place.

The walls that surrounded her were wallpapered, and the room was well like. The furniture was old, but well-kempt, and the chandelier above her didn’t have a speck of dust on it. She was struck by how high up it seemed, even though in an old house like that, the ceilings would be fairly short anyway. She also notices that everything around her was larger than it should’ve been. If she could reach out, she wouldn’t even be able to touch the top of the couch. She also felt cold somehow, although there was a fire roaring in the hearth, and was acutely aware of how itchy the wool rug under her really was. 

Then, it all made sense.

Right here, right now, in this memory--or vision--or whatever it was, Ophelia was Nagini. 

Her attention was drawn to a flash of dark in the corner of the room. Looking closely, Ophelia could see that it was a person. A boy, to be exact. Fairly young, although above school age. He was handsome, although his features were paler, more sunken than they should’ve been. He looked oddly, eerily familiar, and Ophelia seemed to recall having seen a picture of him in a few old articles owned by her mother.

She felt the wind knocked out of her when the dots connected. If she was Nagini, seemingly the only other living creature in the room besides this boy, then this…

This must be Tom Riddle.

The realization came to her with another shocking one. Sure, the house obviously belonged to someone very rich, and was very well taken care of, but there was also something, very,  _ very _ wrong with her surroundings. 

Everything...the walls, the chairs, the rug she was now moving smoothly across, the attractive face in front of her, was covered in blood.

And then she saw them.

The bodies.

Two of them, a young couple, bleeding heavily from slashes across the neck and face. Apparently, Tom Riddle just couldn’t settle for the killing curse. No, no, he liked to have  _ fun. _

Suddenly, he turned to her. Wiping his wand off with the inside of his cloak, he pointed it softly at her. Ophelia felt herself flinch back, curving in on herself in the way only snakes could do. Tom tilted his head in a way that Ophelia could almost call affection, but judging by the current situation, she doubted he was capable of a feeling like that.

“Don’t be afraid,” he crowed, “This will only make you stronger Nagini. Help you fulfill the purpose you were meant for. It’ll all be over soon.” His poised his want, and without the utter of another word, unleashed a dark crimson light upon her.

Ophelia came back to reality screaming. Realizing pretty quickly she was grounded again, the encounter left her taking in as much air as she could. Looking over to Cas, she found her best friend gripping the edges of the table, breathing just as hard as Ophelia was.

“T-that...that was…”

“Terrifying? Horrible? Completely unnecessary and scarring?” Ophelia tried to finish.

“I was going to say  _ fucking gross _ , but yeah, that works too.”

The rest of the translating process was more of the same. The two girls took turns, translating line by line, and bracing themselves for the terrifying visions ahead.

“ _ Our first meeting was a mistake _ .”

When the disconcerting feeling washed over them next, they were met with an old, broken-down mansion. Ophelia watched powerless as Nagini slowly ascended the stairs, made her way through the broken doorway at the top of the hall, slithered past her master and a man with ratty features (Cas had assumed Peter Pettigrew, but neither could be sure), and pounced on a nearby, innocent man.

The girls woke up just as Nagini’s sharp fangs met flesh.

“ _ We meet again, your lives I take. _ ”

This time, the grand dining hall of a dark, baroque house. A large table surrounded completely by Death Eaters. Ophelia spotted Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Severus Snape among them. She also saw a boy who looked so much like Scorpius she did a double-take, but quickly realizing it must have been his father, Draco. At the head of the table was Voldermort, in his most recognizable form. His features eerily mirrored Nagini’s, which Ophelia noticed as the python lay stagnant on the dining table. A bloody and bruised young girl hung suspended in the air above the scene, tears rolling down and off her face, coming to hit Nagini softly. She watched as Voldermort gave the command, allowing Nagini to pounce. The snake jumped up with alarming speed and power, grasping the woman’s head between her unhinged jaw.

Cas and Ophelia contemplated whether or not to go on.

“ _ Five more pieces you must find. _ ”

Now they were in a cozy cottage house, although it was mostly torn to shreds. Ophelia felt herself flinching each time a new hole was torn in a surface, watching helplessly as Nagini chased and tormented two teenagers. Upon getting a closer look, the two were recognizable as a much younger Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. In all her seldom visits with the Potters and other affiliate families, it was a story that always got told late into the night.

The two girls resurfaced cheering, watching as Hermione used a strong hex to knock Nagini out of the window.

The two almost sobbed with joy as they translated the last line.

“ _ In order for you to break the bind. _ ”

The vision barely lasted a minute, but Ophelia knew she would never forget it. They were at Hogwarts now. The grounds were filled with defeated wizards and witches, good and bad alike. All she watched however, was a hurt, tired, familiar wizard in an argyle jumped lung forward and slowly, painstakingly slowly, bring forward the sword of Gryffindor to slice the snake’s head clean off.

Neville Longbottom had just killed Nagini.

Ophelia and Cas sat back, gulping in air, staring in wonder at their now fully translated poem. Or, more accurately, death threat.

The two of them had already decided halfway through this process that if they were getting this from some crazy dark ooze that lived in the forbidden forest and was using trees to try and kill students, that they would have to kill it.

“But how?” Cas whined as they read the message over for the thousandth time. “How do you kill an evil being that’s the essence of a snake? One with magic fucking powers, at that.”

“I don’t  _ know _ , dumbass.” Ophelia sighed tiredly. “There has to be some clue here somewhere as to how we could do it.”

“Where? Do you really think Nagini’s life story is gonna help us figure out how to knife her? It’s not like we have the sword of--”

She stopped mid-sentence. Snatching the parchment from the middle of the table, Ophelia watched as Cas’s eyes raked over it.

“What the hell, Cas? This stupidly creepy cryptic poem isn’t going to--”

“Five more pieces. Five more pieces-- _ shit _ , Ophelia, look at it.” Scooting over so her eyes were level with Cas’s, Ophelia glanced between her friend and the coded message.

“And what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?”

“Five more pieces! Don’t you get it? If what Voldermort was doing in that second vision was turning Nagini into a Horcrux, then that could mean that the other five are other Horcruxes!”

Ophelia groaned. “Except, Cas, there were seven Horcruxes, not just six.” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Except, Ophelia, you’re wrong. When Harry sacrificed himself and died, the piece of the Horcrux that was inside him was also killed. Or, at least, left in that in-between place. Kings Cross, or wherever, so--”

“So there would only be six remaining, including Nagini.” Ophelia caught on.

“Exactly. So, this should be a technical piece of cake.”

“Uh, excuse the fuck out of me, but how so?” Ophelia questioned incredulously.

“Well, I mean, of course, it’s gonna be hella hard, but at least we know how to kill Horcruxes already. The Sword of Gryffindor is out of the question, so we just have to find some basilisk fangs.”

Ophelia sighed, letting her head come to rest on the table. “Not true.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for one thing, basilisk fangs would be incredibly hard to obtain, considering the only way to open the Chamber of Secrets is with Parseltongue, and the only Parselmouth we know is Harry. We can’t tell him about this, you know that. He’d get all of our parents involved and--”

“And we don’t want to bring them into this, I get, it, but--”

“And for another thing, it seems like Basilisk venom and even the Sword didn’t work so well last time, did they? Considering all of this crap is still here.”

“Shit.” Cas slammed a fist on the table, immediately whimpering and cradling her hand. “How are we supposed to kill it, then? Those are the only known ways for killing a Horcrux, Phelia.”

“I know. I’m just as clueless as you.” They drifted into a confused silence, both lost in their own thoughts. 

“ _ Sectumsempra, _ ” Cas whispered.

“What the hell about Sectumsempra, Cas?” Cas whipped her head around.

“Well, if Sectumsempra tears up human flesh? Couldn’t it tear up that godawful ooze too? If we kept using it, we could just weaken it, rip it into smaller and smaller pieces, until it was too weak to fight back.”

“Okay, and then we’d have a bazillion tiny pieces of angry zombie snake ooze. Your point?”

“My  _ point  _ is that once it’s weak, we can kill it with some other spell. The only problem is,” Cas spun a quill around in her fingertips, “I have no fucking idea which one.”

“Bombarda,” Ophelia blurted almost immediately. “That’s the one that blows shit up, right? If the pieces were already small, then this would blow them into a new dimension...or some shit. Point is, it would be dead.”

Cas sighed in relief. “Perfect. Can we sleep now?”

“Totally.” 

The two used their last shreds of energy to climb up onto the two upholstered couches, quickly nodding off to sleep.

<>

“Weasel, Weasel,  _ wake up _ !” Ophelia was rudely awakened by a tall boy she recognized as Gryffindor Chaser, Milo Chance, shaking Cas awake vigorously. She watched as Cas’s hand shot up, swatting at Milo’s intrusive hands.

“Go  _ away _ ,” Cas whined, “Five more minutes.”

“That’s what you told me ten minutes ago, dumbass. C’mon,” Milo now resorted to grabbing Cas by the hands and dragging her off of the couch. “You’re already late for breakfast.”

Ophelia decided to help him by grabbing Cas by the ankles and gently shoving her onto the floor. Groaning, Cas sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

“Okay, okay, I’m up. Go away.” Ophelia stood up carefully, swaying a bit on her feet. She reached for Cas, who took her hand and used it to help herself up.

Together with Milo, who was still carefully watching the pair of them, as if they were going to fall over, they walked to the Great Hall for some much needed breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

“Al!” Two hands were gripping his shoulders and shaking vigorously, “Al! My God,  _ wake up! _ We are going to be late if you don’t get up now I swear, I will leave you.” Al slipped an eye open to view his attacker. Scorpius Malfoy stood above his bed with his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently. 

Al groaned and rolled over, burying his head further into his soft pillow. “Go away.” He mumbled into his pillow, he heard his roommate scoff. 

“Albus Severus Potter--”

“Low blow, dude,” Al slowly sat up, “Real low blow.” 

“Well, if using the full name card is what gets your lazy ass out of bed,” Scorpius said as he walked around the room gathering his things, “then so be it.” 

Al ignored the other boy as he placed his feet on the cold floor, seething, he walked over to his trunk. He got dressed quickly due to  _ many _ prompts from Scorpius, Al maintained a stony silence. It wasn’t until they were walking to breakfast when Scorpius broke the silence. 

“Oh come on Al, don’t be mad at me.” Scorpius turned towards the dark-haired boy with his bottom lip jutted out, “I wake you up every day, you can’t get mad at me for just doing what I  _ normally _ do.” Al laughed at his friend's ridiculousness. Al knew it wasn’t expected for Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter to be  _ friends, _ but Al rather appreciated the companionship. He always felt out of place in his house, it wasn’t until this year that he actually had a real friend from Slytherin. 

Although it took a lot of convincing from Al, Scorpius had eventually come around. Now, Al was pleased to say that they actually enjoyed each other's company. Many a time Al found pride bubbling up in his chest when he made a rare smile show on Scorpius’ face, and Scorpius had no trouble making Slytherin feel a lot less lonely. 

“Damn, I thought you were a lot smarter than that.” Al felt the familiar happiness that bubbled up in his chest when he saw Scorpius smile. 

“I never thought I would be so happy to hear your voice.” Al knew Scorpius was being sarcastic but grinned at the comment nonetheless. 

“You and I both know that I wouldn’t be able to  _ not _ talk for very long. Again, I thought you were supposed to be  _ smart _ .” A laugh escaped Scorpius’ pink lips. The action lit up his face entirely, making his silvery, rich eyes brighten, and his nose crinkle up adorably. Al shook away the thought if he was being completely honest himself, over the past few weeks he was becoming accustomed to the thoughts. 

Thoughts that made his stomach sick with guilt, and his dreams filled with worry. 

Al and Scorpius arrived at the Great Hall around the same time as Cas and Ophelia. Immediately Al started drifting towards the two but stopped when he heard Scorpius groan. 

“Must you re-attach to Weasel every chance you get?” Al raised an eyebrow. 

“Um, no, but we’re what you call friends, oh, and cousins. So I don’t mind y’ know  _ talking _ to her.” Al examined the look of exasperation plastered over Scorpius’ face. He decided to perform an experiment. “Either way, you better not let Milo Chance hear you call her that.” 

Al watched carefully as Scorpius’ face tightened into a look of brief confusion. 

“And who’s Milo Chance,” Scorpius asked a little too quickly...and there was the sizzling guilt again. “What, her boyfriend?” 

Al laughed, “No, but they’re on the team together, and that’s his nickname for her. He’s like, really protective over his nickname or something.” Another brief look of confusion masked quickly with one of annoyance. 

“The  _ team _ ?” 

“The Gryffindor Quidditch Team. You didn’t know Cas was on the team? She plays Chaser, she’s actually really good.” Scorpius shook his head. 

“No, I don’t make it my business to know all of the Cassianne Weasley trivia.” 

He spared a quick glance at Scorpius before his mind became occupied with a memory that had resurfaced. 

Al remembered his room, but it wasn’t his  _ current  _ room. This room was covered from floor to ceiling in Chudley Cannon posters, specifically of Charlie Davis. Charlie Davis was the star Seeker for the Chudley Cannons at the time, but that wasn’t the reason Al had had him plastered all over his walls. Looking back on it now, Al supposed it was because of his perfect white glimmering smile, perfect abs, and perfect, thick, golden blond hair. It didn’t take young Al very long to realize that he didn’t like Quidditch, he liked Charlie Davis. 

Al was shocked out of the memory when a student bumped his shoulder, he stumbled back into Scorpius. 

“I thought you were gonna talk to Cas,” Scorpius set him upright, “Not stand cluelessly in the middle of the Great Hall like an idiot.” 

Al rolled his eyes, “Suddenly you want to go talk to Cas?” 

“Anything, even talking to Anne of Green Gables, is better than standing in the middle of the Great Hall like an idiot.” Scorpius grabbed Al’s arm and started dragging him towards the two girls. Cas had half of her hair pulled back, the other half fell in short waves, she looked pretty, but Al noticed how her bright eyes were dulled slightly. Ophelia’s dark hair flowed freely down her back, her usual alertness was ruined by the frequent yawns she stifled. They both had dark circles under their eyes. Both of them stood huddled, whispering about something. When Cas saw Al her face brightened and she waved him over, she didn’t acknowledge Scorpius. Al felt Scorpius release his arm as they drew closer, he tried to ignore the disappointment he felt. 

“Woah, you guys look horrible,” Scorpius voiced, he must have noticed the small details Al had seen although the delivery left something to be desired. “Especially you Cas, well, worse than normal.” 

Cas rolled up her sleeves and pulled out her wand, taking several steps forward menacingly. 

“You snakes,” She paused and turned to Al, her eyes softening, “Not you...  _ really _ don’t learn your lesson do you? I  _ will _ hex you again.”

“And how well did that work out for you last time?” Scorpius smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “If I remember correctly  _ you  _ ended up in detention.” 

Cas lunged towards Scorpius brandishing her wand, Ophelia’s reaction was quicker though. She grabbed on to Cas’ waist and pulled her back. Scorpius watched with a cold amusement in his eye. 

“Get control of your  _ cat _ .” Cas and Ophelia both froze and looked up at him. Ophelia released Cas. 

“Go for it Cas, hex the shit out of him.” 

Before the situation could escalate any further Al wedged himself between the two parties. 

“Stop, stop,  _ stop _ ,” All three of them looked at him, “You guys look, and are being, absolutely ridiculous. Seriously, you’re all acting like a bunch of children!” 

Ophelia straightened up and nodded in agreement, “You’re right,” She turned to Cas, “He’s not worth it.” Cas stayed silent but gave a curt nod.

“Whatever,” Scorpius drawled, “Can we go now?” 

“Go ahead of me,” Al gestured towards the Slytherin table, “But save me a spot, alright?” 

“Well, duh,” Scorpius offered him a smile, and Al cursed the butterflies that arose in his stomach. When he turned back towards the girls he saw Cas doing the same to Ophelia. Once the dark-haired girl was gone, Cas turned towards Al. 

“I’m sorry, Al.” 

“For what? I don’t think you did anything  _ wrong _ .” Cas gave him a look of disbelief, then gratefulness washed over her features as she pulled him into a hug. Al was taken aback by her sudden change in mood, but he wrapped her in his arms nonetheless. 

“I’m in way over my head here, Al.” Al felt the vibration of her muffled voice against his chest. 

Al pulled away, looking her in the eyes, “What do you mean? A-are you okay?” He’d never seen Cas look this vulnerable, or quite frankly, defeated. She took in a deep breath. 

“We translated the parseltongue last night.” 

Al’s heartbeat quickened, “What? What did it say?” Cas drew in another long breath and rubbed her tired eyes. 

“ _ 30 years ago the Dark Lord fell. Now within your forest, I dwell. Our first meeting was a mistake. We meet again, your lives I take. 5 more pieces you must find. In order to break the final bind.”  _ Cas recited the poem and Al felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“What does that even mean?” Cas sighed, so Al filled in the blanks the best he could, “Well, obviously the Dark Lord is Voldemort, and it’s the creature you saw in the woods that attacked you. Then we have the casual death threatening, but 5 pieces? What does that even mean? And what bind?” 

Cas yawned, “Well, we think the five pieces are Horcruxes, and since Nagini is the only Horcrux that died near the woods, we think her spirit somehow seeped into the forest.” Cas was speaking in a whisper, her brown eyes darted nervously. “As for the ‘bind’” She paused and rubbed her eyes again, “We think she’s trying to bring back Voldemort.” 

Al’s heart stopped, he vaguely registered grabbing Cas’ arm and dragging her out of the hall into the safety of an empty corridor. 

“What do mean she’s trying to bring back Voldemort?” Al whispered through his teeth. 

“I  _ mean _ if Nagini survived it’s most likely all the others did too, so we think that if she can combine the spirits of all the other Horcruxes…” 

“They’ll be able to bring back Voldemort.” Al finished.

“See? I’m way over my head here, Al. I mean we have a ‘plan.’ B-But I’m terrified.” 

Al turned towards his cousin incredulously, “You have a plan?” 

“And I need your help.” 

“Please elaborate.” 

“Um, okay.” Cas leaned against the stone wall, “The first time they stabbed the Horcruxes, right?”

“Right.” 

“So we think that wasn’t enough. We think in order for them to truly  _ die,  _ they have to be separated.” 

Al’s mind raced, “Separated?” 

“Yeah, so we’re going to use that spell Snape created.” 

“You’re going to use a simple  _ spell _ to kill a Horcrux?” 

“Hear me out.” Cas pleaded. “ _ Sectumsempra  _ tears into its opponents, ripping them up over and over again. So we figure if we do that enough times with enough people we can separate it. Then just... blow it up.” She shrugged like suggesting this kind of thing was a regular occurrence. 

“That sounds like a horrible, dangerous, reckless idea.” Cas’ head snapped up and she parted her mouth to protest, “I’m in.” Relief flooded her face as she flung her arms around him in a rib crushing hug. 

“I knew I could count on you,” Cas mumbled into Al’s shoulder. “When we first figured it out you were the first person I thought of.” 

Al’s stomach churned, “Really? Why?” Cas pulled away just enough to look him in his eyes, her big brown ones bored into his. 

“Why? Al, it’s always been you and me against the world. If I were to go on a death-defying mission with anyone I’d want it to you.” Cas turned red, “You’re my best friend, you’re my family, I trust you more than anyone in the world.” 

Al had no words, his stomach burned with guilt, and he felt like his heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest. So he just smiled and nodded. 

“I feel the  _ exact  _ same way,” They just smiled at each other, “Weirdo.”

Cas broke away, “Well, I’m  _ starved _ . You coming?” 

“In a sec. I’ll see you ‘round.” 

“Okay.”

When he was out of Cas’ line of vision, Al sunk to the floor, letting his guilt consume him. The whole conversation was proof that Cas was the most trustworthy person in his life, that he could tell her anything and everything. But every time he came close, something stopped him. Maybe it was because he didn’t want anything to change, the two had grown up together, maybe he just wasn’t ready to throw all of that down the drain. No, he knew it wasn’t that. 

Al hadn’t told anyone, although he’d known for years. For years, he had suppressed his feelings, letting them run free only in his thoughts and dreams. For years, he ached for someone to talk to, for someone who would just understand him, accept him. Deep down he knew Cas could, and would, be that person for him. He knew that the longer he waited the harder it would be to finally tell her. Every day the guilt grew, every day he found himself feeling worse about not telling her. 

He knew she was the type of person who would go to the grave with his secret if he asked her to, but every time he opened his mouth to tell, something stopped him. A feeling deep down, that was just easier to ignore. The feeling that made his stomach burn with guilt and his head fill with worry, the feeling that kept his lips clamped shut every time he came close to telling her. 

Maybe coming out wasn’t what Al was having a problem with. 

Maybe it was the fact that he was _infatuated_ with Scorpius Malfoy. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ophelia squinted as the bright light of the outdoors hit her face. She took a few cautious steps toward the stair as she regained clear vision, then raced quickly down them as she headed into the courtyard. It was gorgeous out, sunlight streaming through the leaves of many huge trees that dotted the grounds. Today, however, Ophelia didn’t have time to admire the amazing weather. She was on a mission.

As tired as they had been the previous night, Ophelia and Cas managed to agree on the fact that it would be nearly impossible to carry out their plan alone. Since neither of them were exactly looking to die, they immediately had to figure out who they could even think about asking for help. Al was a given, of course, but even he had agreed that still wouldn’t be enough. Ophelia had, against her good judgment, suggested they ask Scorpius since he already knew they were dealing with and trying to translate Parseltongue. After some pretty thorough convincing, Cas had conceded to the plan, but only after Ophelia had reluctantly agreed to loop Teddy in as compensation. Ophelia had a feeling that the compromise had a lot less to do with the actual plan than it should’ve, but a deal was a deal.

It didn’t take long for Ophelia to spot Teddy and his entourage, since they were easily the loudest people in the courtyard. Luckily, the group was marginally smaller than usual, although she was disappointed to spot a few of her least-favorite followers among them. Swallowing her pride, Ophelia closed the distance between her and the alternate plane of existence the sycophants seemed to be on.

“Hey, Loudmouth!” Ophelia was proud of how confident her voice sounded, barely betraying any fear. The anticipation was annoyingly persistent, anxiety mixing uncomfortably with the butterflies in her stomach that Ophelia was pretty sure had nothing to do with worry.

The chatter stopped, for the most part, and Ophelia’s comment got the majority of the group to turn in her direction. She watched as her blue-haired friend turned from rowdy, life-of-the-party Teddy to some uncertain copy of the boy she knew.

“Ophelia?” Teddy questioned, glancing her up and down uncertainty. She was uncomfortable with how much it hurt not to hear her usual nickname coming from him, and yet Ophelia stood her ground. Unfortunately, all anyone else surrounding the two seemed to care about was the fact that Teddy actually knew her name. The first to resurface from the now whispering gossipers was Ian, one of Teddy’s most recognizable and insufferable companions. He glanced down at Ophelia with a cruel smirk, just as if she were a bug he was finally about to smash.

“Uh-oh, Teddy, I think goody-two-shoes followed you home,” he turned back to one of the girls hanging around, the grin never leaving his face for a second. “Better watch out Maya, I think you might have some  _ competition _ .” The sarcasm seething from his voice made Ophelia reach for her wand on instinct. Scoffing, Ian lazily twirled his between his fingers. “Really thinks she’s somethin’, huh Teddy?” 

Ophelia tightened her grip, fully prepared to stand her ground, even if that did potentially mean getting her ass kicked in front of a bunch of sixth years. Before she could, however, Teddy took a swift step forward, separating the two.

“Cool it, Ian, she’s alright.” The comment in of itself almost made Ophelia drop her pretense altogether, but she held her head up high. Ian gave his friend a questioning look, but said nothing. “What do you want, Phelia?”

Clearing her throat, Ophelia made a point of glancing around the group with pride. “Do you think we could, y' know, talk alone? It’s kinda..important.” Ophelia gave Teddy as suggestive of a look as she could, even happier to find the confusion and betrayal on Ian’s face growing. As Teddy made no move to agree, Ophelia trained her eyes on the ground, thanking her long hair for hiding the blush of embarrassment blooming on her cheeks. “I should go,”

“No, these guys should go.” Teddy hurried to object. Pulling her head up, surprised, Ophelia saw that Ian’s expression pretty much mirrored hers.

“What?” Teddy only raised an eyebrow in response, causing Ian and the others to reluctantly trudge away. Ophelia followed Teddy to a nearby tree, sitting down beside him. 

“Great group of friends you got there, Teddy,” Ophelia chided, in spite of herself. 

“They’re not that bad once you get to know them,” Teddy tried to convince, but once he got no response, he switched tactics. “So, what’s up? It must be pretty important if you were willing to brave my “horrible friends”...”

“Yeah, you could say that…” Ophelia sighed in resignation and filled Teddy in on Ophelia and Cas’s detention adventure, and the visions that came with it that night. After giving him a minute or two to adjust, she broke the news that yes, in fact, Scorpius Malfoy  _ was  _ involved, and no, they weren’t exactly happy about it. She explained the Parseltongue, explaining that the reason he caught them breaking into the restricted section at midnight was to retrieve some books to help them translate. Ophelia tried not to betray her acute satisfaction at how surprised and impressed Teddy seemed and continued.

“Yeah, and so, Cas and I spent all of last night translating the message from parseltongue to English. The really sick thing was though, every time we finished a line and read it out loud, we got another vision. By the end, we had basically seen Nagini’s whole life. Even her death,” she added at Teddy’s questioning look, “which was super heroic and cool, whatever.” Ophelia then explained their theory on the Horcruxes, which was graced with several interruptions from Teddy, but she had already made him swear to save questions until after she was done.

Biting the bullet, Ophelia took one last deep breath and used the stream of air to explain their plan of attack, and how the only reason she was telling Teddy all of this was because they needed his help killing it. 

“So, okay, you want my help killing this psycho magical snake that is probably a Horcrux and could potentially kill us all?” Teddy quipped, but Ophelia could hear the fear in the back of his throat. She wished more than anything that she had some way to comfort Teddy, make him know that she cared, that she knew how scary it was because she had been there, she  _ was there,  _ and it was going to be hard.

But they needed him.

_ She  _ needed him.

“I know it’s a lot to ask,” Ophelia whispered, “but I-- _ we  _ can’t do this alone. And I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather ask.”

She meant it.

Teddy, surprisingly, cracked a smile. “Oh, so I’m the only one who you’d ask to come on a suicide mission to a scary-ass dark forest to kill and evil snake with magical powers? Phelia, I’m honored.”

And despite it all, despite being scared out of her mind and severely pissed off that anyone had asked her to do any of this at all, Ophelia laughed.

And it felt  _ good. _

Teddy’s features softened. “But seriously. All of this sounds insane, don’t get me wrong, but...I’m in. I’ll do it.” he grinned, “Plus, it’s totally gonna add to my ‘hero complex’ vibe. I’ll be the most popular guy in school.” Ophelia smiled sadly.

“Like you aren’t already,”

“What?”

“Nevermind,” Ophelia rushed, angered to feel tears pricking at her eyes. “But really? You’ll do it?”

Teddy leaned further against the tree, so he was just level with Ophelia’s uncertain eyes. “Of course, Phelia. I knew that as soon as you started talking.” Feeling a smile gracing her face, Ophelia swallowed thickly and turned back to Teddy.

“Thank you. Really.” Running a hand through her hair, Ophelia grinned softly at the blue-haired boy. “I’ll catch you some other time, update you on everything once we figure it out.”

“It’s a date,” Teddy smiled brightly, jumping up with surprising speed and holding out a hand to Ophelia. “Don’t you have class right about...three minutes ago?”

“Oh shit, yeah.” Ophelia hastily gathered herself, offering him one last half-hearted smile. “See you around, Loudmouth.”

She began to walk away when a new and enticing thought jumped into her head.

“Hey, Teddy?” she jogged back to him. 

“Yeah?”

“It seems to me that you still have something you have to say.” Teddy’s eyebrows shot up.

“What do you mean?” Ophelia smirked, twirling a piece of hair around her finger with the illusion of being casual.

“Well, I held up my side of the deal.”

“Huh?” the realization melted over Teddy’s face just as quickly as the confusion left. “Oh, uh...yeah.” Ophelia narrowed her eyes.

“You aren’t getting second thoughts, are you? Because, I mean, we had a deal!”

“No, no, it’s...it’s not that, just...it’s kind of a big deal.” Ophelia huffed.

“Yeah, I figured that much out for myself, thanks.”

“No, I mean---” he took a few long strides to close the distance between the two of them, leaning even closer to talk in a hushed voice. “It’s Harry’s scar.”

Ophelia’s stomach dropped. Every fiber of her body was telling her that this was not good. “What...do you mean, his scar?”

“I mean…” he glanced around quickly before replying, “It’s hurting him again.”

Ophelia’s throat went dry. “What?”

“Yeah. Just like last time...and he’s been having nightmares again. For weeks now.”

“Oh my God.”

“You can’t tell anyone, okay?” Ophelia stumbled back, already trying to figure out where Cas would be right now and if she could catch her before class.

“I...I have to go.”

“Just--keep it quiet!” Ophelia rolled her eyes in fake confidence.

“Obviously.”

Taking off in the direction of the castle, Ophelia ran as fast as she could toward the double oak doors. Still, as she hastily racked her brain for anything she might be missing, any homework that Professor Flitwick would be expecting, or how the hell she was going to tell Cas everything she had just discovered, Ophelia couldn’t shake the feeling that she was running away from something.

Hopefully, after everything, it would still be there to wait for her. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Scorpius twisted his way through the crowded hall, dodging students and teachers alike on his way to the library. Sure, it was near curfew, but the halls were still almost entirely full of students going one place or another. Most of them carried happy, smiling faces as they went, but Scorpius paid them no mind. Unfortunately, he didn’t exactly have the luxury to be happy. Scorpius had, once again, somehow managed to leave a very important Astronomy essay to the last minute, and now was resigning himself to the fate of spending the entire rest of the night writing an essay about things he barely even knew existed. Sighing, Scorpius readjusted his book bag and kept on his course to the large double doors. Suddenly, he was plagued by someone from behind tapping him harshly on the shoulder. Whirling around, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his very tired mind, Scorpius was surprised to see a very familiar face, surrounded by locks of flaming red hair. Hating his features and resolve for crumbling a bit, he settled for an overly arrogant smirk.

“Cassianne...wow, never thought you’d actually  _ try _ to get my attention. Half-baked insults and chronic hair flips seem to be more your style.” 

Cas groaned, stumbling back a bit, and he knew he’d gotten her. “What can I do for you?” Expecting a usual snide response, Scorpius was surprised to see Cas’s frustrated air back down a bit.

“Actually, I need to talk to you.”

“Well, well,  _ well _ , you’ve succeeded.” Cas sighed, tearing an angry hand through her hair.

There’s the girl he knows. 

“No, dumbass, I mean...I have to talk to you about something  _ important _ .”

Scorpius, against his better judgment, raised an eyebrow. “Wait, actually?”

Cas rolled her eyes. “No, I’m lying to you because I just love talking to you  _ so much. _ ”

“Well, I mean, I am a pretty amazing person--”

“Scorpius, if you keep being a total asshat, so help me God, I’ll hex you into next week and forget about asking you for help in the first place--” Cas trailed off, apparently realizing that she had just revealed something she would never willingly admit to Scorpius.

Trying to ignore the intense happiness that came with knowing she had even thought about asking him at all, Scorpius smiled cruelly. “Oh, so now you need my  _ help _ ? I don’t know, Cas, sounds like a pretty tall order to me…” Cas huffed angrily, turning around as if to walk away, collected herself, and slowly turned back around.

“Seriously, Malfoy. I’m trying to be nice here, alright? I just...need you to listen, for once.” Surprised again by the lack of malice in anything but her tone, Scorpius decided, for once to be honest.

“Listen, I’m flattered, but I have this essay that I really need to finish writing, and it’s already almost curfew, so if you’re willing to walk with me to the library and,” Scorpius added a dramatic gasp for effect, “ actually  _ be seen _ with me, then fine.” 

Cas, her expression unchanging, nodded curtly. “Fine.”

They walked in silence all the way to the library, even staying quiet until they found an unoccupied table to sit at. Scorpius kept trying to think of ways to get another conversation going, but Cas was obviously not in the mood for his snide humor right now, and he didn’t want to risk turning her away from asking whatever she wanted to ask him. As the two sat down, Scorpius focused on Cas, taking in her appearance.

He could’ve stared all day at her gorgeous eyes and mesmerizing hair, but a combination of anxiety for time and pride would never allow him too. However, what he really noticed was what was different about her.

Her hair was, once again, swept up into a messy bun, the shorter pieces having escaped her hair tie and framing her face adorably. Her shirt was partly untucked, and her gleaming crimson and gold tie was ever so slightly askew. She had an air of exhaustion around her, but that wasn’t what was most jarring. He had originally assumed that her lack of sarcasm and her usual confident air was due to tiredness and the urgency of whatever the situation was, but now, in the dim light of this library that Scorpius kind of hated, he could see clearer than ever.

The glisten, the spark he had always admired in her eyes was gone. No form of a smile graced her lips, and for once, Cas was completely still.

Somehow, in some sense of the word, Cas was afraid.

Which made Scorpius terrified.

Clearing his throat and his thoughts, Scorpius blinked a few times to keep his eyes from watering. “So, uh, tell me about this  _ important _ message.”

Cas took an exasperated breath, tapping her fingers harshly on the table. “We translated the Parseltongue.” Scorpius almost choked.

“Wait,  _ really _ ? How?” Cas rolled her eyes half-heartedly.

“Thanks to one of your rare less-than-horrible ideas, we got McGonagall to spill how to sneak into the restricted section and what books we would need. Phelia and I stayed up late last night translating, and we ended up with this.” She slid a small piece of paper across the table to him. Grabbing it and unfolding quickly, Scorpius practically felt his eyebrows leave the stratosphere as his face morphed into expressions of confusion, understanding, and horror. Setting the paper down softly, he allowed his eyes to return to Cas’s nervous face.

“So wait, the big bad snake living in the woods sent you and Ophelia a  _ death threat _ ?” Cas nodded, only adding to Scorpius’s surprise.

“Pretty much.” Scorpius blew a stream of his air from his mouth resignedly.

“Alright, so...what now?” Leaning back in her chair, Scorpius watched as Cas explained the plan that she and Ophelia had come up with to  _ kill  _ Nagini. Scorpius had begun tuning out of her explanation in the beginning since he would take any time he could to stare at Cas in general, but once he actually learned what was going on, Scorpius couldn’t deny that he was nervous.

A little scared, even.

Okay, maybe a lot scared.

But still, when she finished, he couldn’t stop himself from asking the first question that came to mind. “Why are you telling me this? I kinda got the impression that you aren’t too fond of me.” Cas sighed in annoyance.

“You’re not---well, I’m  _ not,  _ but...I don’t know!” Cas whined, “We need help. Phelia’s trying to convince Teddy to help us too, and obviously, Al’s on board but...I’m just worried it’s not going to be enough. Besides,” she tacked on, suddenly aware of how much she was letting on, “you already knew most of it. We figured--well, Ophelia figured you’d be the easiest and best option.”

Scorpius sincerely hoped Cas was lying about this all being Ophelia’s idea. Even though he was surprised and ecstatic that she had even asked for his help, he couldn’t deny the terror that was slowly settling over him. Suffocating him.

“No.”

“What?” 

Scorpius took a shaky breath. “I mean, I want to help, sure--”

“Then why don’t you?” Cas sounded so genuinely let down that every word stabbed Scorpius like a knife. Still, as much as he wanted to help her, he couldn’t. He  _ wouldn’t _ .

“I mean, this is insane! I believe you, of course, but...Cas,” he tore a hand through his already messy hair, “this is  _ dangerous _ . And I--I would, but...I can’t do that to my dad. As screwed up as my family might be, you’re right about that one, I can’t do that to him. He can’t lose someone else. I can’t...I can’t risk dying on him like that,”

Cas’s hurt had very quickly turned to anger. “Oh, so what, you’re gonna save yourself for your dad, and possibly let hundreds of students die? How perfectly  _ selfish  _ of you, Malfoy.”

“Cas, no! I just--you don’t understand.”

_ You don’t understand. You don’t understand, I’m scared. I can’t do that to him. I can’t do that to myself, because if something happens to you, I won’t-- _

“Then help me understand! This isn’t just something you can walk away from!” Scorpius stood, then, cursing himself for every movement he made.

“Goodnight, Cas.”

“Scorpius--”

“I  _ said _ , goodnight!”

“Scorpius, please,” The desperation in his voice made everything Scorpius had stood for at that moment crumble.

_ Shit. _

Scorpius turned slowly. Cas was standing now, the chair she had been sitting in toppled to the ground.

“We need your help. With all five of us, we can do it, just-- _ please,”  _ her voice broke, and Scorpius knew he had lost. “Help me.”

He had to fake hesitation. “Fine.”

It was the first time he’d ever made her smile. “Thank you.”

Walking slowly back to the table, Scorpius grasped harshly for anything he could think of, now that he was all in. “On one condition.”

In a split second, she was back to being Cas. “Oh Lord, help us now.”

Scorpius smiled devilishly. “I propose a truce.” When Cas raised an eyebrow, he explained further. “A truce. Between you and me.” It took her a second to realize what he meant.

“What? Hell no!” Scorpius sighed in fake disappointment. 

“Alright...tell the others good luck then. Goodni--”

“Why would you even want a truce?” Spinning comically around on his heel, Scorpius morphed his face into confusion.

“Well, let’s see...you’re mean.” Cas frowned. “See, if I’m going to be helping out here, I’m not going to want to spend all of this time getting even  _ more _ snide comments from you than usual.” Groaning, Cas jutted out her bottom lip.

“Unfair.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. It’s a truce between the _ both _ of us. The contract clearly states that I have to be nice to you.” Cas sighed, rubbing her eyes.

“Fine. If it makes you feel better, then fine.” Scorpius grinned, tacking things on for the joke of it now.

“Shake on it?” Cas huffed, but Scorpius didn’t miss the smile tugging at the edges of her lips. Taking two small strides forward, Cas took Scorpius’s outstretched hand and shook it a few times.

Scorpius tried to ignore how sickeningly easy it would be just to use this leverage to pull her close, wrap her up in his arms, to just--

No.  _ No.  _ If Scorpius was going to do this, he had to at least try and protect his dignity for a bit longer. Releasing her hand, Scorpius plastered on the biggest smile he could muster.

“There. Deal. Now,” He added, walking swiftly behind her and taking a seat at the table once again, “if you’ll excuse me, I have an extremely overdue essay to write.” Cas rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say, Malfoy. See you,” she added, giving him a look that promised updates on however this plan was going to turn out.

“Unfortunately.” Scorpius grinned, busying himself with unpacking his parchment, ink, and quill. Once he was sure she had turned around, he glanced up. Pondering how the hell he was even going to  _ think _ about doing this, Scorpius watched her red hair until she disappeared from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

The first class of the day always felt the longest to Cas, today was no exception. Cas stifled a yawn and watched lazily as students slowly started to file in through the door, taking their spots. Cas’ heartbeat skyrocketed when Scorpius walked in followed quickly by Al, then she cursed her heart  _ for  _ skyrocketing when Scorpius walked in. Cas bit her tongue and trained her eyes on the wooden desk in front of her, she couldn’t make her usual snide comment, they were on a truce. The fact of the matter was still a mystery to her, she couldn’t fathom why Scorpius would want to truce with Cas. She seriously considered saying the deal was off and that they didn’t need his help  _ that _ bad, but they did need him. 

As much as Cas hated to admit  _ she _ needed him, there was no denying it was true. Sure, it was for an extremely dangerous plan, but that didn’t make Cas’ heart beat any slower when thinking about it, or him. Him and his hypnotizing eyes, him and his infuriating smirk that made Cas feel weak at the knees, she hated him for that. She hated him for making her feel so helpless, for making her notice every graceful move and flawless expression that passed over his face. 

The only way she had learned to deal with the helplessness was to counter it with sarcastic comments, shoulder bumps, and mean looks, and Scorpius had just taken away all of that. He just tore through her last line of defense with his stupid truce. She had been forced to put down her sword and it terrified her. Because if it wasn’t for the rivalry between the two, what was going to stop Cas from falling even harder than she already had? What if under all the nasty comments and fighting was a good person? What if under the sarcasm and rudeness there was nothing left for Cas to hate? What would she do then? The thought of that made Cas’ stomach sick with fear. 

Cas’ stomach flipped viciously as she imagined what it would feel like to have Scorpius’ mouth on hers, to have his  _ infuriating  _ smirk against her lips to have his hypnotizing eyes look at her with something other than disdain--

_ Stop. _

Just because they were on a truce did  _ not _ mean she could allow herself to think like this. 

Luckily, Cas was saved from her thoughts by the start of class...and Ophelia. 

“You have that  _ I’m thinking about Scorpius _ look on your face.” Ophelia plopped down in the seat next to Cas. 

“I don’t have a  _ thinking about Scorpius  _ look.” Cas countered irritably. Ophelia shook her head. 

“That’s what you’d like to think,” Ophelia wagged a finger in front of her, “But I happen to know that your  _ I’m thinking about Scorpius  _ look is the perfect mixture of dreaminess, nausea, anger, and just a  _ pinch  _ of constipation.” 

“I’m sorry what?” Ophelia looked very satisfied with her answer, “You know I’m thinking about Scorpius when I look  _ constipated _ ?” 

“So you  _ were _ thinking about Scorpius.” 

“Shut up.” Cas rolled her eyes, “I can’t believe you think I look constipated.” 

“It’s just when you furrow your eyebrows all serious-like,” Ophelia shrugged, “That’s just how I’ve always thought you’d look like when you're constipated.” 

“Okay, there is  _ so _ much wrong with what you just said.” Cas ran her hands through her hair, “But it’s  _ way _ too early to deal with it right now.” 

Ophelia stayed still for a second looking at her with a look somewhere between disgust and disbelief, “ _ Cas _ , it’s ten o’clock.” 

Cas was about to retort but stopped when Headmistress McGonagall walked in briskly, the class straightening up at the arrival of their professor. 

“Good morning, class.” McGonagall stood in front of her desk, looking over the Slytherins and Gryffindors that occupied her classroom. “Settle down, because we’ve got a lot to cover today. Today we will be starting a research essay on a transforming spell of your choice.” The class groaned collectively. “With the spell of your choice, you're going to explain what it is, how it can be used and on what, pros and cons, and famous wizards that have used it in the past for something significant.” Cas’ classmates began to murmur in complaint. 

Cas turned to Ophelia, “Well looks like my social life just disappeared.” 

“What social life?” Ophelia scoffed, Cas just rolled her eyes in response.

“I’ll have you know my social calendar is  _ very _ full.” Cas hissed back, Ophelia chuckled softly. 

“ _ Sure _ .” Ophelia raised her hand when called on she asked, “Professor McGonagall, when is this due?”

A small smile spread across her face, “I was just getting to that, yes. You will need to have all of it done by this coming Monday.” The class erupted.

“Professor McGonagall!” One of the Slytherins shouted, “Today is Monday!” 

“Yes, thank you for that insightful observation, Mr. Payne.” Cas snickered at the shocked look on the boy’s face, although the information wasn’t ideal for her either, she needed to find joy  _ somewhere _ . “You will have a week to complete the assignment.” The class groaned and Cas could tell most of them had already given up. 

“Well, if there’s this much excitement maybe I shouldn’t finish explaining the assignment and just make you start now, and make it due on Friday.” 

“No, no, no, P-professor, please finish explaining,” Cas spoke up, leaning forward and waving her hand. 

“Right, that’s what I thought you were going to say. This assignment will require partners,” A rumble of excited whispers waved throughout the classroom.“You will split the work equally between the two of you.” Cas and Ophelia had already made eye contact, Ophelia even started to plan out when they were going to meet in the library to choose their topic. When Cas glanced around the room she saw all her other classmates already partnering up. 

“Class, don’t get ahead of yourself. I'm choosing your partners.” The whole class groaned, Cas was surprisingly unphased by McGonagall’s decision, she honestly just really didn’t care. “And to encourage respect, teamwork, and friendship between houses your pair will include one Slytherin and one Gryffindor.” Cas’ heart began to pound uncontrollably, even with the chances of her getting paired up with Scorpius being extremely low, the thought made her stomach sick with worry and anticipation. She spared a quick glance in his direction, he was doodling on a scrap of paper, she felt her heart flutter at the look of subtle concentration on his face. His eyebrows were slightly creased, which Cas hated for making him look so adorably attractive. 

Cas tuned back into the whispered rant Ophelia was delivering about how “bullshit this whole goddamned assignment is,” but she quickly fell silent as McGonagall started reading off the pairs. 

As McGonagall moved further down the list Cas got more and more anxious to hear her name. Eventually, she heard  _ his _ name. 

“Scorpius Malfoy and,” The professor paused, Cas wanted to scream at the silence that followed his name. But once she revealed who his partner was, Cas wished she had just stayed silent. “Cassianne Weasley.” 

Cas could have sworn her heart had stopped, and her mind was twisted trying to figure out the wave of emotions that purged her body. She vaguely registered Ophelia nudging her shoulder amongst the snickering, surely, the class was remembering the bat-bogey hex situation that had happened weeks before. Cas stayed silent, she sat, stunned, staring at her hands blankly. Of course, this would happen to her. The universe or some shit must have caught on to her charade and now karma was kicking her ass. 

It also didn’t help that Ophelia thought it was the funniest thing that had ever happened, she sat next to Cas doubled over with laughter. 

Professor stopped listing names, “And since there are three more Gryfinndors than there are Slytherins we will have one group of three and one pair of two Gryfinndors.” 

“Oh  _ hell  _ no.” Cas mumbled, turning just in time to catch Ophelia’s smug smirk.

“Hadley, you’ll be with that group,” Mcgonagall pointed to a pair that had already formulated, “Which means Ophelia Lovegood and Jonah Peterson are going to be partners, please sit next to your partner. Each of you will need parchment and a quill to plan out your essay, you will have the rest of class.” 

The class began to shift immediately, Cas did not. 

“Um, excuse me,” Ophelia leaned over towards Cas, “Can you please move, cause, y’ know my partner is going to be here soon, and he’s gonna need that seat. I think  _ your _ partner is waiting for you over there.” Ophelia pointed to the blond. 

Cas shook her head, “No this is such bullshit, this must be some sort of fucking conspiracy against me. I mean the chances of us being paired up were this small!” Cas pinched her fingers together and shoved them into Ophelia’s face. “And you’re paired with Jonah fucking Peterson! No, no this is not fair! This  _ can’t _ be happening!” 

“Ok, I feel like there’s a lot there we need to address, but I think I’m gonna start with, there is no conspiracy against you, ok? McGonagall probably paired you two up because you went all Ginny Weasley over his sad ass, and this whole thing is about getting along, or some shit. And isn’t this a good thing?” 

Cas looked at her best friend incredulously, “A good thing?” 

“I mean yeah, you get to spend one on one time with the guy you're practically  _ in love _ with.” When she was met with a stony silence she continued, “What?” 

“I don’t appreciate your tone.” Cas pouted, crossing her arms. 

Ophelia scoffed and raised her eyebrows, “What, the  _ truth _ ?” 

“Y’know what, you could at least work on it.” 

“ _ I’ll try. _ ” 

Cas was about to continue to complain but was interrupted by the arrival of Jonah. 

“Uh...sorry to interrupt,” Cas felt her annoyance level rise fifteen notches at the sincerity of his comment. “But, Phelia, we better get started.” 

“Yep, Cas was just  _ leaving _ .” Cas rolled her eyes and quickly flashed the brunette her middle finger. “Love you too, babe.” 

Cas reluctantly slung her book bag over her shoulder, and with parchment and quill in hand, headed over to where Scorpius sat. He looked up when she sat in the seat next to him, his silver eyes meeting hers, Cas felt her stomach fall to her feet. 

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Cas sighed, “I don't want this to take any longer than it has to.” Cas took a moment to be impressed by how nonchalant she sounded, she sounded like she didn’t care. 

“ _ That _ didn’t sound like something you would say to someone you’re on a  _ truce  _ with.” Scorpius leaned towards Cas, propping his head on his hand and smirking lazily. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas retorted quickly, “Old habits die hard.” Scorpius’ rolled his captivating eyes. 

“Right, I forgot you are just not a very nice person. 

Cas clenched her jaw. He’s egging you on, don’t engage, don’t engage. You’re on the truce, take the high road. He smirked at her visible frustration, his infuriatingly sexy smirk.

Sexy?  _ No _ , stop thinking, and just answer. 

“Hmm,” She nodded sarcastically, “Cause  _ I’m _ the one with personality flaws.  _ I’m _ the one who’s just “not a nice person.” And,  _ I’m _ the one who’s just horrible to be around. Does that sound familiar to you, Scorpius? Looked in the mirror lately?” 

“Oh really? Do I need to look in the mirror, _Cassianne_? When was the last time you looked in a mirror cause this,” Scorpius gestured to her face and waved a hand at her body, “Just doesn’t seem to be working for you.” 

Cas felt her jaw drop, she struggled to keep a neutral face, as much as she wished his words didn’t phase her, they stung. She didn’t want to care, but here she was, caring. 

“It’s funny because  _ you  _ were the one who asked for this stupid truce, yet,  _ you _ are being just as much as an asshole as per fucking usual!” 

“Hey!” Cas watched in satisfaction as his face reddened in anger and his voice rose. “Watch your sailor's mouth, you’re surrounded by civil people,  _ try  _ to blend in.” 

“Mr. Malfoy,” Any and all traces of anger washed clean from his face and he turned towards the sound of Professor McGonagall’s voice. 

“Oh, Professor McGonagall, are you here to check in on us. I was just trying to reign in my partner here, sometimes she can get a little sidetracked, but don’t worry we’ll get our plan done by the end of class.” 

“ _ Suck up _ .” Cas hid in between a fit of coughs. Both McGonagall and Scorpius trained their attention on her, and Cas felt her cheeks heat up at the attention. 

“Ms. Weasley, Mr Malfoy, if you can’t figure out how to work together  _ other _ measures will have to be put in place.” 

“Like switching partners?” Cas asked eagerly, “Cause, honestly Professor, I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day.” 

McGonagall’s grey eyebrows raised above her spectacles, “No, Ms. Weasley, that will most definitely  _ not _ happen. Let’s just say you will have a lot of time to plan out your assignment if you two are too busy mindlessly bickering during your class time.” 

“O-of course, Professor.” Scorpius smiled politely, but as soon as her back was turned he quickly whipped around, glaring at Cas. 

“What?” Cas asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. 

“That was all  _ your _ fault.” 

Cas scoffed, “You were the one who lost your cool, you were the one who screamed.” Scorpius shook his head, making his light hair tumble into his eyes. Cas took a moment too long appreciating how attractive Scorpius looked with messy hair. Even when he wasn’t trying Cas somehow always found something to admire, why? Why couldn’t he just be ugly? Why did he have to be the most annoying  _ and _ beautiful person she had ever met? 

“No.” 

“Actually,  _ yes. _ ” 

“No, you instigated.” 

“Yes, you and your loudness caught her attention.” 

“No, your sailor mouth did.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

Cas shook her head, “This is so stupid! It was your fault just admit it.” 

“No, it wasn’t it. But this sure is.” In one fatal swoop Scorpius knocked Cas’ pot of ink all over the paper she had set aside to plan the essay. Cas clenched her fist as she met his cold eyes.

“What the hell was that for?!” Cas stood up and slowly grabbed her wand. “What the hell is wrong with you? I just  _ don’t  _ understand! I  _ don’t  _ understand you!” Cas felt herself to start to tremble and had to force herself to stand tall. 

“Yeah? Well, don't take it personally, no one does.” Scorpius shrugged. 

“First, you ask for this ridiculous truce, a  _ truce _ where we were supposed to be civil to each other, yet here you are, being a complete  _ asshole _ ! Y-you’re just  _ too _ much!” Cas could feel the anger pulsing through her body. It was like all the stress, confusion, and worry that had been accumulating the past week had finally come to the surface. “In what world is it okay to ask for a truce then purposefully spill my ink all over  _ everywhere _ !? In what world do you openly  _ insult _ the person you’re on a  _ truce _ with?!” Cas heard her voice strain, she was surprised at how broken she sounded.

Cas laughed bitterly, “And you have the nerve to say that  _ I _ can’t be a nice person. When you're the twisted one who can’t figure out how to act like a human being!” Cas felt her eyes start to prickle, she clenched her jaw and focused her gaze on Scorpius. She couldn't read his expression, his face was a mask of calmness. Of course, he didn’t care, he wasn’t capable of caring,  _ she _ needed to stop caring. His silver eyes were glazed over and his jaw was similarly clenched. 

She froze in terror when her vision blurred, she would not cry, not in front of this whole damn class, and definitely  _ not _ in front of Scorpius fucking Malfoy. Yet she still felt two hot tears slide down her red face. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, she stood frozen in the middle of the class, with the eyes of all her classmates on her. The silence was heavy and awkward, Cas went to work at reeling in her emotions. Cas moved to sit down avoiding Scorpius’ gaze at all costs but was stopped by Professor McGonagall. 

“Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy,  _ detention _ .” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scorpius tear his eyes away from Cas and set them disbelievingly on the professor. 

Cas wanted to protest, she’d rather pull her own hair out than be stuck in detention with Scorpius Malfoy, but the mixture of pure embarrassment and emotional turmoil she was currently dealing with kept her silent. 

Scorpius stood up, “But, but, Professor McGonagall--”

“ _ No buts _ !” She said sternly, “You both have acted extremely inappropriately and you will report to detention tomorrow night. At this moment you only have one night but if this behavior continues you can be assured that there is plenty more where that came from. Actually you both will be polishing trophies tomorrow night if you don’t finish you have an unlimited supply of nights after that. Ms. Weasley, please take your seat.”

Cas numbly took her place next to Scorpius and trained her eyes on her hands for the rest of the period. Breathing deeply she tried to push all thoughts out of her mind, determined to relive what just happened. She really tried not to think about how cold Scorpius’ eyes looked, or how much the thought that he just didn’t care hurt. 

There was no trace of the joking boy she had asked for help, she had let herself believe that they could be civil. That there was something to like under the sarcasm and  _ infuriating _ smirks. She knew she should be angry, or worried about having to spend hours with Scorpius,  _ alone _ , in detention, but she was too tired to feel. 

She stormed out of the classroom but not before she gave Scorpius the meanest smirk she could muster, “See you in detention,  _ Malfoy _ ."


	17. Chapter 17

Cas’ stomach was alive with anticipation as she weaved through Hogwarts’ halls on her way to detention. After what had happened the day before she had been dreading the forced time with Scorpius. Yesterday was the first day that Cas had actually avoided Scorpius, no shoulder bumps, tripping, or snide comments, Cas wasn’t sure why she just couldn’t let go of it. She couldn’t get what Scorpius had said out of her head, part of her knew that it was just his disregard for everyone's feelings, but try as she might, Cas just couldn’t get his words to stop hurting. 

But what had she expected? This was Scorpius Malfoy she was dealing with, this was Scorpius Malfoy she was falling for. Cas didn’t know how she would react to Scorpius tonight, sometimes their playful banter left butterflies for hours after, other times their feisty comments towards each other just made Cas roll her eyes, she just hoped that tonight she didn’t end up in the fetal position in a corner somewhere having a mental breakdown. 

She approached the door of the trophy room and tried her best to calm down the bundle of nerves that sat the bottom of her stomach. 

When she walked into the room she made sure her face was neutral, despite the flood of thoughts, nerves, and emotions that were coursing through her body. She took in her surroundings, she couldn’t remember the last time she had been in this room. Cabinets lined the modest-sized room, on the bare spaces of wall jerseys from some of the most successful Quidditch players hung. Each of the cabinets was filled with trophies of all shapes and sizes and colors, gold, and silver, the only thing they all had in common was they were all covered in a layer of dust. 

“Cas,” Cas jumped, shocked, at the noise in the quiet of the room, she turned around and saw Scorpius standing on the threshold.

“I  _ really  _ thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to talk to you.” Scorpius stayed silent for a second and Cas allowed herself to take him in. 

His light hair sat perfectly, as usual, his wavy locks looking as if he had just run his hand through them. He looked adorably casual in loose sweats and a baggier sweatshirt, Cas’ heart did a flip, he looked really good. But what made Cas’ heart clench was how  _ different _ he looked. His usual air of arrogance had disappeared, and his eyebrow wasn’t arched in a disapproving arc, he looked worried.

He looked visibly upset about something, and although she hated herself for it, Cas softened. As much as she wanted to be mad and hurt the curiosity of what had made Scorpius look so...unlike Scorpius overpowered her anger. 

“Please, Cas, just hear me out, I really need to talk to you.” Cas was surprised to hear no trace of sarcasm in the statement. He ran a hand through his hair, worry was written all over his features, what had Scorpius Malfoy so  _ worried _ ? 

Cas sighed, knowing she would probably regret this, “Fine,” She crossed her arms and looked at the boy in front of her expectantly. 

He took in a deep breath and looked Cas in the eye, the rest of the world faded away. Scorpius rarely looked Cas in the eye, but now that they had locked gazes she felt like it was just him and her, and that was all that mattered. All that she saw, all that obtained her attention were Scorpius’ breathtaking eyes. The silver shot through his pastel green irises shined in the yellow lighting. He moved to stand in front of her calmly and sighed. 

“I’m a complete asshole.” He started, Cas scoffed. 

“That’s an understatement.” Cas watched in awe as a look of resignation took to Scorpius’ face, this was the first time Scorpius had agreed with her and that unsettled Cas. 

“Y-you’re right, I’m sorry.” Scorpius tore his hand through his hair, making it even messier than it already was. “I’m just so fucking stressed right now, and I...I took it out on you.” Cas immediately understood she had been feeling the fear and anticipation for the task they needed to face for the past week. 

It suffocated her. The thought of facing a homicidal snake-ghost was terrifying enough without the aspect of putting her friends in danger, Al, Ophelia, even Scorpius. Maybe especially Scorpius. She had been nothing but cruel to Scorpius and now he was risking his life for her...well not for her, for the school. But on her request. The possibility that he could get hurt on her request clouded her mind with wave after wave of heavy guilt. 

She was brought out of her spiral of worry at the feeling of tears welling in her eyes, she hadn’t realized how upset the idea of Scorpius getting hurt made her. She looked up at him and saw, with a stab of guilt, a look of equal pain on his normally calm features. Her heart broke for both of them. 

“Just this whole thing has me so messed up. I mean if I do this I could hurt my dad, I might have to watch Al get hurt, watch... _ you _ get hurt.” Cas’ heart exploded, this sounded like an apology. This sounded like  _ maybe _ Scorpius Malfoy cared about her. “And I just don’t think I’m strong enough for that, but I said I would help you, so I’m going to. It just doesn’t make it any less scary, y’ know?” 

Cas sniffled and a few tears broke free, she once again felt all the worry and stress catch up to her, she laughed bitterly, “Yeah, trust me I do.” Scorpius hesitantly brought his hand to her face and gently brushed the tear from her cheek. What had happened? Where was her cruel enemy from yesterday? Why was he acting like this? Was  _ she _ the thing that had Scorpius Malfoy worried? 

“Also, about earlier.” He began again and a bit of his resolve had come back, his hand was placed safely by his side, “I didn’t mean those things I said. For one, I think you’re a lot nicer than you know, and I know you’re a civil person, and,” He hesitated and bit his lip nervously. There was only one other statement he hadn’t taken back. 

_ When was the last time you looked in a mirror cause this, just isn’t working for you.  _

Cas broke his enchanting gaze and looked down at the floor, suddenly extremely self-conscious. “If it’s worth anything,  _ I _ don’t think you’re ugly. Actually, all of  _ this _ ,” He gestured to her face and then waved a hand at her body, mimicking the movement he had made the day before. Tonight though, he had a small smile playing around his pink lips instead of his arrogant smirk. “Really  _ is _ working for you.” 

Cas felt an embarrassed smile grace her lips at the compliment. Scorpius Malfoy just complimented her. 

Cas chuckled softly and met his eyes, “Thanks, I think.” Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and grinned. This was the first time Cas had seen him grin and immediately vowed to do anything in her power to make him grin as much as humanly possible. It was incredible to Cas how all the hurt had been erased by just a few words from Scorpius. She truly believed he was genuine and her heart gladly accepted his apology. 

“There’s just one thing you haven’t apologized for.” A look of confusion passed his face. 

“What?” 

“You didn’t say you're sorry for breaking my inkpot.” Scorpius rolled his eyes and let another grin pass across his lips. Cas’ heart soared at the sight of Scorpius Malfoy grinning. 

“But that was pretty funny.” Cas looked down as the painful memory resurfaced, it was definitely not funny to Cas. 

Cas felt her face fall as she looked back up at Scorpius. “That was my last pot of ink.” 

Scorpius must have recognized the hurt on her face, he scrambled to respond. “Oh, I had no idea. No, you’re right, totally not cool, my bad, well obviously my bad…” He trailed off then shook his head. “Um, tomorrow I’ll find you at breakfast and give you one of mine.” He offered, Cas was sincerely taken aback, grateful, but taken aback. 

“Oh, yeah, that’d be great. Thanks. But w-why?” 

“We’re on a truce aren’t we?” 

Cas smiled, “Right, of course.” 

“I promise this time I’ll do a better job.” 

“I’m sure.” Cas felt the two of them fall back into their casual banter. “Well, we better get to work, if we don’t finish all of these tonight we’ll have to come back tomorrow.” Scorpius nodded and grabbed two rags, handing one to Cas. “Y’know, cause, I wouldn’t want to spend more time with you than needed.”

Scorpius grinned, “Of course not.” The two settled into a comfortable silence as they polished trophy after trophy. After around half an hour Cas found herself wanting to restart a conversation with Scorpius. If she had to spend hours on end with him, she mine as well make them count. 

“Y’know I’ve been thinking,” Cas stood up, stretched, and casually swaggered towards the Malfoy. “It really is your fault we’re stuck in here.” She watched in amusement as Scorpius stood and gave her his trademark smirk. 

“Oh really? Cause last time I checked  _ you  _ were the who started to scream at me, thus gaining McGonagall’s attention.” 

Cas took a few steps towards Scorpius, “Yes, but if  _ you _ hadn’t knocked my pot of ink all over the goddamn place then  _ I _ wouldn’t have screamed.” Scorpius held up his hands defensively. 

“Hey, that was an accident.” Cas scoffed. 

“You literally admitted, you  _ literally  _ told me that it was your fault.” 

“That can be interpreted in many different ways!” Cas rolled her eyes. 

“ _ Unbelievable _ .” Cas turned around, gathered herself, and turned back to Scorpius. “You are so--”

“So, what?” Scorpius asked, his mouth quirked up in his familiar smirk. He stepped closer, Cas instinctively stepped back. His demeanor switched in an instant, the uncertain boy was nowhere to be found.

“Nothing.” Cas said, raising her head defiantly. 

“So, you’re okay?” He took another step closer, Cas stumbled back another step. Her heart was pounding at the closeness. 

“I mean, yeah.” Cas tried to sound sure of herself but it proved to be extremely hard with Scorpius standing so close. She flicked her eyes to his lips, they were parted ever so slightly, Cas took another step back in order to stop herself from doing something she would regret. 

“So you feel,” He paused and Cas watched in awe as his bright, green eyes flicked over her. “Absolutely nothing?” He took another graceful step towards Cas, her whole body reacted to being this close to Scorpius. It was as if she was on fire, and her whole body burned to be closer to the entrancing boy in front of her, still, she fought it and took another two steps back. 

“N-no,” Cas gulped and found her eyes on his pink lips once again. The closeness made Cas’ head feel like it was going to explode, so she took another step back, and stumbled. Scorpius quickly placed a hand on her back, steadying her. Just the little contact made a shiver run down her spine, she shuddered. His hand was warm and she could imagine what it would be like if this became a regular thing. Where Scorpius Malfoy catching her when she stumbled was normal, where she could trip and he would be there grinning. 

“Nothing at all?” 

“No,” Cas whispered she felt a small gasp escape her lips when she felt the coolness of the stone on her back. Scorpius propped his arm on the wall next to her head, caging her, he moved his head closer to hers and Cas felt her breathing hitch. He was close enough to kiss her, Scorpius being this close was intoxicating. Her whole being ached for him to move in closer, for him to just press his beautiful, pink lips on hers. For the first time, Cassianne Weasley could appreciate how gorgeous Scorpius Malfoy was up close, and how damn good he smelled. Cas had a feeling the smell of fresh parchment and peppermint would always remind her of Scorpius Malfoy. 

Cas couldn’t think straight her mind was scrambled, trying to process the closeness of their bodies, Scorpius’ hand resting on her back, and the  _ infuriating _ smirk that graced his lips, Cas had a lot to occupy her mind. Despite how insanely incredible it was to be this close to Scorpius, she couldn't figure out why now. What changed? 

“You sure?” Scorpius asked, looking at her through his long lashes. 

“ _ No _ ,” Cas whispered rawly, Scorpius’ face lit up in triumph, and just as soon as it started it was over. He pushed off the wall, leaving Cas pressed against the cool stone, thoroughly confused, and missing the warmth of Scorpius’ presence. 

“Welp, you better start polishing, Cassianne, or else we’re going to be doing this for the rest of the school year.” 

_ Would that be such a bad thing?  _

“D-doing this?” Cas stuttered out, Scorpius turned an adorable shade of pink but was able to keep his arrogant demeanor. 

“Oh god,” Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the ground, meeting her eyes again. “I meant polishing trophies, Cas.” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s what I meant. F-For sure.” Cas mumbled a little too quickly. 

Scorpius shook his head chuckling, “Sure you did.” 

They both fell into silence as they worked side by side, polishing trophies. Cas replayed the events of the night and couldn’t help but smile at the memory. At some point in the night, Cas realized she could’ve easily ducked away from Scorpius, at a much later point in the night Cas came to the conclusion that she didn’t really care. She was sure she had a stupid far away smile plastered on her face for the rest of her time in the trophy room, and every so often she would glance over at Scorpius, and see the exact same smile on his. 


	18. Chapter 18

“I should, I should probably get to-to class.” 

Al managed to breathe out, which was an accomplishment acknowledging the position he was currently in. He didn’t manage to get any other words out, though, because his lips had been recaptured by Jonah’s. The way Jonah moved his mouth against Al’s rendered his brain completely useless. 

He stumbled backward as Jonah pressed him against the wall of the broom closet, he ignored the sound of brooms crashing around them. Al buried his hands into Jonah’s auburn curls and let his eyes slide shut in ecstasy, letting himself get completely lost in the feeling of Jonah’s hands exploring his torso. Al marveled at how safe, yet completely dangerous Jonah made him feel, at the moment though, he just focused on making sure his lips kept up with Jonah’s. Al allowed himself to melt into the kiss, appreciate the fact that he was here, with him, surrounded by the comforting smell of old wood and cologne, held in gentle and caring arms, and just allowed to  _ be _ . 

Al used his last shred of resolve to pull away. “J-Jonah, I actually have to go to class.”

He ran his hand up and down Al’s side, running his hand under Al’s shirt, the feeling of his warm hand on his bare skin made it extremely impossible to think straight. From the smug look on Jonah’s face, he knew it too. “You’re the worst.” Jonah raised an eyebrow. 

“Am I?” Al rolled his eyes. Taking his lack of words as initiative, Jonah wrapped his strong arms softly around Al’s waist, pulling him close and placing his lips on his. Once again defeated, Al gave himself a few seconds to enjoy the softness, the warmth, and the complete and total wholeness that came with kissing Jonah. A few seconds in, the blue-eyed boy captured Al’s bottom lip between his, sucking slightly as if to taunt Al:  _ you know you want to stay. _

_ Yes, I do,  _ Al’s mind whispered back,  _ but you and I both know that’s not happening.  _

“I  _ need _ to get to class.” Jonah pouted, the taller boy hunched over slightly and buried his head into Al’s neck. Al took a moment just to hold him, he felt Jonah take the moment of weakness to slowly press kisses on Al’s collarbone. “Jonah, you gotta let me go.” Al managed to whine. 

“But I don’t wanna…” Jonah pushed himself against Al and nipped at his ear. “Can’t you just...not go?”

“You know I can’t do that.” Jonah groaned, ignoring Al completely and pulling him close again. At least refraining from kissing, Jonah rested his head softly on top of Al’s. Al shifted impatiently, trying unsuccessfully to free himself from Jonah’s grip.

“ _ Don’t leave _ ,” Jonah whispered. Al felt his warm breath and tried to ignore how the raw and husky tone of Jonah’s voice made every fiber in Al’s body scream  _ stay _

“C’mon, Jonah. Let go,” Al forced himself to whine, struggling against his grasp.

“Nope,” said Jonah, popping the ‘p’ decidedly, only tightening the hold. “No can-do. You’re not allowed to leave.” 

Al took pity on the boy and decided that a quick peck on the lips wouldn’t make him any later, but Jonah had other plans. He quickly deepened the kiss making it impossible for Al to pull away. Over the past few weeks, Al had become addicted to the feeling of Jonah’s body pressed against his and the tingling sensations he got everywhere whenever he was touched by him. He brought his head against the wall exposing his neck to Jonah’s lips, he gladly accepted the invitation and devoured the tender skin of Al’s neck. Kissing, nipping, and sucking expertly, shots of pleasure engulfed his body.

Once finished devouring the tender skin of his neck Jonah trailed kisses up towards his jaw. When Jonah finally reached his destination Al knew he was screwed, for now, Jonah had found his way to Al’s jawline and was leaving fast, gentle kisses along the hard bone. His body reacted immediately. Al leaned his head further back in ecstasy, fully immersed in the mind blowing-pleasure he was drowning in. Through the intense pleasure, Al was vaguely aware of what Jonah was playing at,  _ especially _ when his lips found the corner of his jaw. 

Jonah was just as aware of how crazy the feeling of Jonah’s impossibly soft lips sucking lightly on the spot made Al. He was more than eager to keep forcing Al to momentarily forget about his class and focus on pulling Jonah closer, needing to feel his warm body pressed against his. He moaned slightly when he felt Jonah nip at the tender skin and pulled at Jonah’s thick curls, pushing him to be equally unhinged. 

As easy as it was for Al to get lost in Jonah’s embrace, he was uncomfortably reminded that this would mark the third time he would be late to Charms in the past few weeks. Reluctantly, Al slowly detached himself from Jonah.

“Curse you for not having the same free periods as me,” Jonah whined, glaring at Al in fake anger. 

“I really need to go, if I’m late again I’ll get detention, and then I won’t be able to come back.” Jonah reacted quickly, playfully pushing Al towards the wooden door. Al laughed and dug his heels into the ground, successfully stopping his ejection from the broom cabinet. “Wow, I can see you’re really torn up about this.” 

Jonah grinned, “Well, we can’t have you getting in trouble, now can we? So get going, cutie.” Al blushed at the pet name. 

“Alright then, I guess I’m going.” 

“Fine,” he took the final step, closing the distance between him and Al, “Just gimme a sec.” Once again, the boy with the auburn hair crashed his lips against Al’s. True to his word, Jonah relented after just a short moment, but there was an acute urgency to the kiss that made Al’s brain turn into useless mush. 

“Hey,” Jonah broke the kiss softly. When Al looked up at him, he was unsurprised to see a small smirk gracing Jonah’s lips. 

A smirk, Al had notice, was usually reserved for him.

“Hey, what?”

“I don’t see a whole lot of ‘getting to class’ going on.” Al groaned.

“That’s your fault.”

“No, it’s not! How is it my fault that you haven’t moved yet?” 

“It’s  _ your _ fault for making it so insanely hard to leave.” Jonah jutted his lower lip out, sighing he gestured towards the door. 

“ _ Fine _ , go forth on your journey to Charms, you have my blessing.” Smiling at the boy’s ridiculousness, he moved towards the door but stopped when he heard Jonah clear his throat. 

He bit his lip, “As insanely  _ hot _ as I think you look right now I’m pretty sure your teacher wouldn’t appreciate you showing up looking like that.”

Reminding him that once again that he would be late on Jonah’s account, not like Al had much of a problem with  _ why. _ Al looked down at his ensemble, Jonah laughed and moved to help his companion. He gently tucked Al’s white button-down shirt, straightened out his green and silver tie, and slipped his robe back on. Al watched thoughtfully as Jonah carefully tidied his appearance.

Still, as much as Al enjoyed moments like these with Jonah, they made him scared too. It wasn’t like he could exactly walk the halls tomorrow, holding Jonah’s hand, and pretend he wasn’t completely terrified. Besides, no one even knew yet.  _ Maybe _ Jonah didn’t even want a relationship.

_ Maybe he doesn’t feel like that towards me. I’m new to this, what if this kind of thing isn’t as big of a deal normally as it is to me. What if I’m doing something wrong? What if I do something wrong? _

No. No, not yet. He couldn’t.

Emerging from the broom closet, Al walked a short distance, allowing Jonah to leave a bit later to avoid suspicion. Catching up to Al quickly, Jonah grabbed his hand, Al tensed but held it nonetheless, “I’ll walk you to class.” Al looked up at the boy, feeling completely whole, completely happy. Jonah made him  _ really _ happy. 

“Y-you sure?” Jonah had no obligation to walk Al to class, nothing between the two of them was official, not to say that Al didn’t spend a lot of time wishing it was. 

“Of course I am.” Al smiled shyly and fell into a casual silence as they walked hand in hand. Al glanced around as they walked making sure no one was around, it was times like these where Al’s heart longed to be like Jonah. Out and proud and not giving a damn about what anyone thought, he wished he could walk hand in hand with the person he liked without worrying about who would be watching. “It’s the  _ least  _ I can do after making you late.” 

“Trust me it was my pleasure.” Al turned red at the unintended double meaning. 

Jonah let out a musical laugh, “I’m sure it was.”

“K, not what I meant,” Al said, blushing. Jonah brushed Al’s warm cheeks. 

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.” After a few more moments of silence Jonah cleared his throat, a nervous habit Al had noticed. “Okay, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” Jonah let go of Al’s hand once they were in the castle. 

“Okay,” Al drew out the word, “What’s up?” 

Jonah took a deep breath and looked Al in the eye, “I really like you, Al, like a lot. A-and I really like y’ know being with you and hanging out with you, and I was starting to think we should, we should, do something about it.” Al’s heart was doing a gymnastics routine, this was a dream. Jonah Peterson actually liked him. 

“Like what?” Al asked coyly. 

“I don’t know like we make it official? We wouldn’t have to hide, and I could walk you to class every day, and you could cheer for me at my Quidditch games, just y’ know, boyfriend stuff.” Jonah shrugged casually. 

Al’s heart stopped, “That would be  _ pretty _ amazing, Jonah. I’d really, really like that,” A smile lit up Jonah’s face, but a stab of pure worry plagued Al’s stomach, “It’s just, I’m, I’m not out yet, and I really like you too, it’s just I don’t know if I’m ready to be that brave yet. I’m sorry.” Al looked down, unable to watch Jonah’s face fall. 

“Hey, no you’re okay. I totally get it.” Jonah placed his hand under Al’s chin and gently lifted his head up, “You’re worth waiting for.”

They walked in silence for a moment longer, before Al picked up the conversation.

“Speaking of, there’s a Quidditch game coming up soon…how’re you feeling about it?” Jonah grinned, apparently eager to talk about the sport he so dearly loved.

“Really good, actually. I’m really proud of the team, we’re definitely a force to be reckoned with. Hey,” he seemed to ponder, “Isn’t that match against Slytherin?” Al nodded.

“I think so, yeah.” Jonah nodded in understanding, his grin widening.

“You better cheer for me.” Al sighed.

“I don’t think the other Slytherins would like that very much.”

“Since when do you care about what the other Slytherins like?”

“I don’t.” Jonah smirked in triumph.

“That’s what I thought.”

They continued walking until the end of the hall. Glancing up, Al sighed.

“Well, this is my stop.” Jonah looked around, when he was sure the hall was empty he stooped down and gave Al a chaste kiss. 

“See you ‘round Al.” Al gave a weak wave. Sighing, Al thoughtfully brushed his lips with the tips of his fingers. His lips still tingled with the memory of where Jonah’s were just seconds before. Al pulled himself out of his dreamlike state when we remembered he was  _ very _ late for his Charms class. 

Pushing the double doors open, Al stood awkwardly as the class fell silent. Professor Flitwick, standing on his customary stack of books to reach the shelves, turned around.

“Glad to see you’ve decided to join us, Mr. Potter.” Al smiled awkwardly, quickly mumbling a sorry and walking to the back of his classroom. Nearing an empty seat, Al glanced around the classroom, trying to deduce what the class was working on. The board had something written about revealing charms, and Al racked his brain for what that could even mean. As he looked around, Al managed to catch Scorpius’s eye. The blond smirked, raising his eyebrows and wiggling them comically to earn a laugh from Al. As he took a seat between Scorpius and another fifth-year who Al thought was named Asa, he pondered how much his outlook on everything had changed in the last few weeks he had spent getting to know Jonah.

Mainly, his outlook on Scorpius.

Sure, he was still gorgeous. That hadn’t changed. Still, as Al and Scorpius’s friendship grew stronger, he had noticed himself drifting farther and farther away from ‘attraction’ territory. The more he got to know Scorpius, the more he realized he just wasn’t Al’s...type? Besides, after everything with Jonah and Scorpius’s less than discrete crush on Cas, Al was sure they would be just fine. 

Scorpius nudged Al. “Do you have any idea what the hell we’re supposed to be doing right now?” Al turned to Scorpius, eyebrows raised.

“Dude, I literally just got here. Why would I know?” Scorpius sighed, holding his head in his hands.

“I had hope.” Al rolled his eyes, patting Scorpius awkwardly on the shoulder.

“What’s up with you? Aren’t you the half of this duo who usually pays attention and tells  _ me  _ what’s going on?”

“Just tired, I guess.” Al nodded skeptically, already hypothesizing what had Scorpius down other than ‘just tired’. Since neither of them had any idea what was going on, Al was sure he had plenty of time.

<>

If he was honest, Al was starting to worry about Scorpius. Al had dismissed the little incident during Charms as nothing more than a glitch in Scorpius’s system. Everyone had off moments, he figured, this was just one of Scorpius’. Now, however, Al was concerned that this might become a more permanent thing. All through the rest of their classes and free periods, even through lunch, Scorpius had been considerably more melancholy than normal, and he wasn’t exactly a cheerful person. 

Al slid his peas around with his fork, watching them roll slowly around his plate and willing for Scorpius to snap out of it. This had been the only day of the week that the Slytherins hadn’t had a single class with the Gryffindors, so Al couldn’t have exactly taken a break from depressed Scorpius to talk to Cas and Ophelia. Of course, he couldn’t sit with them at meals, so now he was once again stuck with his downer of a friend, wondering what the hell had happened for his stoic partner to turn all cloudy and sad. Or what he had done to deserve this. Relenting and shoving the peas into his mouth, Al chewed dejectedly and glanced a cautious glance to Scorpius.

Nothing had changed since the last time he’d checked. Scorpius was still slouched as if he was aiming to fold in on himself. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips turned down in a frown. Al followed his gaze and was more confused than surprised to see Cas, chatting with Ophelia and swatting at James, who was throwing what looked like mashed potatoes at everyone in his immediate radius.

Uh oh. 

Apparently, whatever had Scorpius Malfoy so down in the dumps had something to do with his favorite cousin.

That could not be good.

The troubling thoughts vanished soon enough when Jonah caught Al’s eye from across the hall. The eye contact was enough to clear his mind, and soon enough Al was back to happily eating his shepherd's pie. 

After dinner, though, as the Slytherins strolled leisurely towards their common rooms. Al was suddenly acutely aware of how screwed he really was. He and Scorpius shared a dormitory room with two other boys who avoided both of them like the plague and would make sure not to retire to their room until they were sure Al and Scorpius were asleep. Since neither Al nor Scorpius liked to spend time with the rest of Slytherin house in the common room, he was once again going to be stuck with his broken copy of a buddy. As much as he’d love to help Scorpius, Al thought to himself, it was getting a bit tiring to deal with this for every waking moment.

Okay, maybe a lot tiring.

Sighing, Al resigned himself to his fate as he and Scorpius climbed the stairs. Hopefully, he’d be able to delve into a book, Al would even settle for homework, to drown out the deafening silence he was currently surrounded by. As soon as he reached his bed, Al snatched up the nearest leatherbound volume and buried his face in it. Grateful he had managed to snag  _ Quidditch Through the Ages _ , Al reclined on his bed and continued to skim the familiar pages. 

Of course, his luck was  _ not _ about to let that happen.

“Do you think she’s still mad at me?” Al felt his eyebrows raise, although he didn’t turn his head.

“What do you mean,  _ still mad? _ You mean she’s been mad?” Al heard a sigh. He didn’t even have to look to visualize the exasperate look on the blond’s face.

“Well, yeah--I mean, maybe not...Ugh, I don’t know!” Al had to keep himself from scoffing at Scorpius’s apparent distress.

“Okay, what happened?”

Scorpius sighed again. “Well, do you remember when McGonagall gave the two of us detention three days ago?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Al proceeded to earnestly half-listen to Scorpius’s admittedly interesting description of the events that had transpired while he and Cas had polished trophies. Al was genuinely surprised to hear all about Scorpius’s actual apology to his cousin.

“So...I dunno, Al...I think she kinda forgave me, but what if she didn’t? What if I fucked up too royally to ever come back from it? What if this is the end of...whatever the hell our screwed up almost-friendship was?”

Al actually laughed. “I doubt you have to worry about that.” As much as he cared about Scorpius and as much as he loved Cas, he was most decidedly not in the mood. Besides, everything with Jonah was going remarkably well, and Al knew the second he let Scorpius’s bad mood transfer to him, the second-guessing would undoubtedly make him do something stupid. He was not about to let that happen. 

He knew Scorpius was at least a little hurt by his lack of comment. “I just…” he sighed, and the true and total  _ sadness _ dripping from it made Al look up. “I like her a lot, Al.” he looked over to his friend. 

Al smiled tiredly. “Yeah, Scorpius, I know you do.”

Oh.

Oops.

Al had neglected to realize that Scorpius had never exactly said it out loud until now.

“Wait, what?” Al cautiously looked back to his friend. Sheepishly, he shrugged. “Did...she say something to you?”

He immediately went into defensive mode. “No, no...oh  _ God _ , no. It’s just…” Al tried to mentally shield himself, “You don’t exactly make it hard to tell.”

“...You think everyone notices?” Al scrambled for words.

“No, Scorpius, it’s fine...it’s just ‘cuz I know you. Don’t worry.” quickly, he returned to reading his book.

Silence.

_ Very _ uncomfortable silence.

“Nothing?” Al glanced back up at the word.

“What?”

“You have nothing to say to me? No “good luck”?  _ Even _ no smile?” Al couldn’t do anything but shrug.

“Sorry?” 

“Do you  _ really _ not care?  _ That much _ ?”

Woah. Now he felt bad.

“Scorpius, it’s not--”

“You don’t think I’m good enough, do you?” He was seriously taken aback by this.

“What the hell do you mean?”

Scorpius laughed emotionlessly. “I should’ve known. It’s not that you don’t care, it’s that you don’t want to care. You think I’m a piece of shit, like everyone else. Like Cas, probably.” Al was starting to get freaked out.

“Scorpius, please--”

“Do you really think I’m that horrible? That you don’t want me to have anything to do with your cousin? Shit Al, I really thought you were over all that.”

“Hey--”

“I…I thought we were friends.”

_ I thought we were friends _ .

“Scorpius, c’mon. It’s not that I don’t think you’re good enough, it’s not that at all. If I’m honest, I think you’ll be good for each other. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

_ I kinda have a huge secret and I want to tell you and especially Cas except I’m super scared also you’re kind of mad at me right now. I actually have a good thing going right now and I really don’t wanna mess it up by telling the wrong people even though I know you’re not the wrong people, and I-- _

“I just have a lot going on right now.”

Al was a little surprised to hear Scorpius scoff.

“Oh, do you?”

“...Yeah?”

“Fine.” the animosity in his voice made Al drop the book altogether. “You don’t want to talk about me? Let’s talk about you.”

Al was confused now. “What about me?”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Scorpius, you’re scaring me. Noticed what?”

“You’re late to the same class every time we have it. How happy you always are in Charms. You sneak away whenever you have the chance. At first I thought it was something I was doing, but then it all made sense.”

Al froze. “Who’re you seeing, huh? Some girl you don’t want us to know about? C’mon Al, who is it?” He took a step forward, standing up from the bed and now uncomfortably close to Al. “Is she  _ pretty _ ?”

He couldn’t help but shrink away. “Scorpius, stop.”

“Come on, Al. You can tell me.  _ We’re friends,  _ remember?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

He stopped. “Al, I was just joking--”

“Just-- _ stop _ .” Scorpius shrunk back, concern painting his features. “I think you’re fine for Cas, there’s no girl, there you go. Just stop talking to me.” His goddamn friend was not backing down now.

“Al, what’s wrong? I swear, if there is a girl, you can tell me anything, I promise not to--”

“Scorpius, I can’t.”

“But, Al, why did you--”

“ _ I’m gay, Scorpius _ .” 


	19. Chapter 19

Scorpius felt his throat dry up.

“What?”

One look at his best friend told Scorpius that Al had mistaken his confusion for disdain.

“H-hold on, wait.” Al’s voice broke. Scorpius saw Al crumbling before his eyes. “Let me explain, please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for being such a jerk just now. I should’ve listened to you and tried to help you instead of making it about me, I was just  _ so scared.  _ I wanted to tell you, I-I really did, it’s just I wasn’t sure how you were going to react and I just--I didn’t want to freak you out or anything, it’s just been so fucking weird to deal with. I kinda blocked it out of my mind and I just don’t know what the hell I’m doing and I just...you weren’t wrong, there is someone, and I don’t know how to do any of this, Scorpius! 

What we have is good but I’m not ready for anything and I feel bad, like I’m holding him back, and Jonah’s just so amazing and attractive and he could have literally any guy in this whole fucking school but no, he gets stuck with the anxious Slytherin who isn’t even out yet. He just deserves so much more, honestly, I want to tell everyone just for him but I’m just so  _ fucking afraid.  _ I barely have any friends right now, and if I tell everyone they’ll all just hate me, and--”

Scorpius felt himself reaching forward before he even thought of it. Gripping Al’s shoulder’s tightly, Scorpius shook gently.

“Hey-- _ hey.  _ Al.” his best friend looked up, tears in his eyes.

Shit. “Hey, c’mon. Don’t be scared, Al.  _ It’s okay _ . I’m cool,  _ we’re _ cool.” 

He sniffled, a few tears falling free. “Really?”

“Yeah, dude,” he spoke softly. “ _ Yeah _ , you’re good. You’re safe, you can always talk to me. Please  _ never _ be afraid to talk to me.” He reached up quickly and wiped a stray tear from Al’s cheek. Sitting back slightly, he smiled. “You don’t ever have to be afraid of what I think of you. I could never hate you, okay? However,” he added, “If Jonah decides for some demented reason to break your heart, I will have  _ no problem _ whatsoever breaking rules to show up in the Gryffindor common room with a chainsaw.”

Al laughed, sniffing again. “You  _ do _ have a wand, Scorpius.”

“Yeah, but whoever hurts you deserves worse.”

He got another smile. “You’re insane.” 

“That’s why I’m your best friend. No one else would ever do that. Well,” he pondered, “maybe Cas.” Al’s expression shifted immediately to one of fear.

He’d blown it.

“I...I don’t know if I can tell her, Scorpius. Its just...I’m pretty sure it’ll be fine, but I mean...we’ve been so close for literally a decade and just...I don’t want anything to change. I just love her so much...I don’t want to change her views of me, even if she’s fine with it. It would honestly be worse if she just...looked at me differently though. I’d rather just get  _ fucking _ yelled at.”

He was working himself up again. “Al, hey. The fact that you’re so close is exactly why nothing’s gonna change. You care about each other so deeply, and she loves you so much. I see it every day. You have nothing to worry about. Oh,” the wheels in his mind began to turn. “What if I came with you? To tell her. Not to intrude or anything, just to  _ be there _ .” 

“You’d do that?”

The fact that he was unsure made Scorpius feel like he’d failed even harder. 

“Of course I would.” He awkwardly shuffled for a second before reaching in closer. Pulling Al into a tight hug, Scorpius held on until his friend let go. He had to make sure Al knew that he meant every word. As they pulled apart, Scorpius smiled.

“When do you want to tell her?”

Al wiped furiously at his eyes. “I... _ I don’t know _ .’

Scorpius glanced at the clock. Almost midnight.

_ You know? What the hell? _

“Do you wanna...just do it now? While you’re awake and you have someone behind you to support you?” Al froze for a second, but Scorpius was satisfied when he saw a small smile appear on Al’s lips.

“Yeah. I’d love that.”

“Then come on,” Scorpius smiled, standing up and offering Al a hand. “We should probably leave now in case it takes us extra time to figure out how to sneak into the Gryffindor common room.” Al raised a skeptical eyebrow.

There he was.

“Scorpius,  _ please _ . This is my cousin and I we’re talking about. I figured out how to do that like four years ago.” Scorpius grinned, grabbing a sweatshirt and pulling it on.

“Let’s go, then.”

<>

Scorpius stared down through the dim light at Cas’s sleeping form. Al had fooled the Fat Lady with terrifying accuracy and had managed to get the two of them up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory without repercussion. Now, here he stood, trying to figure out how he was going to wake up the redhead in front of him.

To be honest, he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Her hair was splayed out on the pillow under her head, and one arm was folded lightly over her sweatshirt-laden chest. She looked so peaceful and serene that Scorpius felt bad disturbing her. A small smile graced her features, and the moonlight shining down from the window highlighted her features perfectly. A few stray flaming locks rested over her face, and Scorpius wanted so badly just to reach out, sweep them away and tuck them behind her ear, to--

“Scorpius?” Al questioned. The confusion in his voice was enough to make Scorpius lean forward and shake her shoulders gently.

“Cas, hey.  _ C’mon, _ wake up.  _ Cas _ ,” She was up so fast his eyes barely registered it. A stinging blow to his face sent him reeling backward, although he had to hide his smile at the mere hilarity of the situation.

Just a split second later, Ophelia was sitting up too. Her eyes still closed, Ophelia brandished her wand. “What motherfucker is trying to  _ die _ \---” 

“Phelia,” Cas groaned. “Open your eyes.” Sighing, Ophelia rubbed her eyes and looked around.

“Oh, it’s just Al.” A split second was all it took her to fire up again. “Wait, why the hell is Al here?” Cas just made a strangled noise between a sigh and a scream, pointing her finger straight at Scorpius. Ophelia followed her hand, suddenly registering Scorpius. “Oh,  _ hell _ no.”

“Guys,  _ please _ .” he wasn’t going to let this go south. “This is important. We wouldn’t be here if this wasn’t important.”

“Okay,” Cas relented, “then talk.” Scorpius glanced around, making a mental note of the two other sleeping girls in the dorm.

“Can we go somewhere more private?”

“Hold on, you just woke me up at midnight and now you want me to  _ move _ ?”

“Cas, please.” The sound of Al’s voice made everyone jump. Cas’s gaze moved like a hawk’s to her cousin. Scorpius watched as she zeroed in, reading Al’s slightly nervous expression like a book. She knew just how important this was by looks alone.

Damn. Intense. 

Glancing to Ophelia, Scorpius watched as the brunette glanced between her two best friends, switching her gaze like a tennis match.

Honestly, Scorpius was doing the same thing.

“Al, are you okay?” Cas sounded genuinely worried. He really hoped it wouldn’t cloud her judgment of the situation. “Did something happen?”

“Not...exactly. But we should really go somewhere more private.”

“No one was in the common room when we got here,” Scorpius suggested, “we could just go down there.” 

Cas sent him a glare but nodded. “Fine. Let’s go.” 

Ophelia hesitated. “Do you...want me to stay here?”

“No,” Al hurried, which surprised Scorpius. “Come.” 

The four of them practically raced down the stairs, taking seats on the various couches and chairs aroun d the room. Scorpius sat down next to Al, not even giving Cas the choice. He could tell she was annoyed already, but he didn’t care for once. This was about Al. She settled for sitting across from him. Ophelia took a leather armchair between Cas and Scorpius, angled towards the group.

Al took a deep breath, looking to Scorpius.

_ It’s okay.  _ He smiled.  _ I’m here for you _ , he tried to say.

“Okay, s-so...I’ve wanted to tell you this for a really long time. Like, five years. You’ve been my best friend my entire life, and I love you more than anything. It’s just...I value our friendship so much and I don’t want to change anything that we have. You’re such a great cousin, and my best friend, and I--” he sniffed. “I love you, so I really want to tell you this. You too,” he added, turning to Ophelia quickly. “You're cool.” She offered a soft laugh in response. “This is super important to me so...so, here goes nothing.” He looked up at Cas, smiling as new tears ran down his face. “I’m gay.”

The entire world faded away. All Scorpius could see was Cas and Al, Al, and Cas. And that was okay. He straightened up, readying himself for any confrontation that he might have to step into. He was not letting anyone ruin this for Al.

Turning to the latter, Scorpius saw that there were already tears rolling down her face. She let out one sob but smiled through the tears. Then, she stood up slowly and sped forward, jumping into Al’s arms and holding on tight. Muffled sniffles came from the tangle of limbs on Al’s side of the couch. 

Thank God.

After what seemed like hours, Cas pulled away, beginning to wipe the tears from both her eyes and Al’s. She smiled softly, nodding to him in affirmation. Al looked marginally less excited, seemingly still unaware of how this was going to work out. As if reading his mind, Cas placed both hands on his shoulders.

“Al, hey. I love you, okay? I’ll always be here for you, no matter what. Thank you so much for telling me this.”

“I just felt so bad not telling you sooner, when I’ve known for years--”

“Hey, you weren’t ready. Now, you are. That’s worth the wait in my opinion.” She pulled her cousin into a hug again, and Scorpius couldn’t help but smile.

A strangled sniff issued from the loveseat to his right. All three of them turned to see Ophelia, arms wrapped around her knees, tears streaming down her face.

“You guys,” she whined, drawing the last word out. 

Al laughed, moving slightly further away from Cas and opening his free arm. “Come here.” Ophelia practically jumped the gap, landing in the group hug happily.

Unfortunately, this allowed Cas to focus on the only missing figure--

Scorpius.

Like a switch was flipped, Cas pulled herself to her feet.

Instinctively, Scorpius stood too.

“So, what?”

“W-what?” Scorpius stuttered, confused, and terrified.

“You have nothing to say? After any of that?” The anxiety melted away.

He had this.

“Oh, you mean Al coming out? Yeah, we sorta already talked about it.” Cas froze.

“What do you mean?”

Al tapped her on the shoulder. Cas whipped around.

“Yeah, so, uh….he might have already known. Y' know, beforehand.”

Cas turned slowly back to Scorpius. The blond held his breath, ready to run at breakneck speed for the portrait hole if needed.

“You... _ knew _ ?” Cas seethed, “ _ Before me _ ?”

“Yeah, uh, I-I, I...uh,” Al jumped between them, apparently also aware of the fact that Cas wouldn’t even think of going all hulk on him.

“Okay, so...it might have slipped out...he was spiraling and I really didn’t mean to say it...but yeah, he knows.” He saw Cas’s face soften, and immediately assumed he was in the clear.

This, however, was not true.

“You hijacked my best friend,” Cas whispered, anger dripping from her tone. Scorpius took a few steps back, but Cas approached further as well. “You think you can just waltz in here and erase over a decade of friendship just with your presence?”

“What? N-no, I--”

Cas stopped. “What were you “spiraling” about, huh?” she made the quotation marks mockingly with her fingers. “What was so annoying or important that Al would interrupt you with a secret he’s been scared to tell even me?” Scorpius took a few more steps back, and Cas retaliated with three more steps forward.  
“Nothing. It’s not important.”

“Oh, really? Cuz it sounds kinda important to me.”

Two more steps. Then four more.

“Cas, really, it was noth--”

“Are you sure?” Her final three steps caused Scorpius to press himself up against the wall behind him, eerily aware of the deja vu. “C’mon, you can tell me if it’s...nothing.”

Scorpius could feel her warm breath on his cheek. She slowly, slowly pulled her arm up to rest on the wall behind him.

“Cas--”

“Your turn,” she whispered.

Afraid that he was nearing his immediate demise, Scorpius was saved from the brink of death by a strangled sound to his left, something between a scream and the clearing of someone’s throat. Both parties turned to rest their eyes on Ophelia, who was now also standing and looking incredulously between them.

“Excuse the  _ fuck _ outta me, but your turn? You mean…” she looked to Al. “There’s been  _ other times _ ?” Al nodded awkwardly. Ophelia sunk into the nearest chair. “How did I miss  _ that  _ memo?” 

As if suddenly aware of what she was doing, Cas backed away. Almost running, she hurried to sit beside Ophelia. Sighing and shaking his head, Scorpius relented and moved towards the group, sitting beside Al.

“Oh, guys...there’s probably something else I should tell you.” Cas and Ophelia looked up at the sound of Al’s voice.

“What is it?”

“I’ve kind of....been seeing someone.” Cas and Ophelia’s faces lit up.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Cas wiggled her eyebrows.

“...Jonah.”

Cas and Ophelia both silenced. Ophelia’s face was a mask of shock that suddenly turned to surprise, then anger. She stood slowly, then made a break for the entrance to the boy's dormitory.

Cas was quicker though. She shoved herself between Ophelia and the door, stretching her arms out to bar the way.

“Cas, let me by. He didn’t tell me he was dating my best friend, he didn’t tell me he was  _ dating  _ at all!”

“We’re not technically together...” Al inserted timidly, but neither girl paid him any mind.

“Phelia, stop.”

“No--”

“ _ Phelia _ …” the brunette sighed.

“Fine.”

Scorpius chuckled, leaning over to Al. “Women, right?”

Al looked more incredulous than amused at his joke. “Dude, don’t look at me. I have no fucking idea.” The girls returned to their seats, and Scorpius was suddenly very aware of how content he was to be here with everyone.

He finally felt like he belonged.

As soon as Ophelia sat down, she stood up again. “Hold on. Let me go get something.” She jogged up the stairs to the girl’s dorms, returning a moment later with a very large box filled with any number of different candies. “Cas and I hide this from the other girls. It seemed like the right moment.” Cas and Al looked at each other, shrugged, and dug in. Scorpius sat quietly, sort of unsure what to do next.

Al looked up. “What are you waiting for?” He tossed a brightly colored box to Scorpius. “You love fizzing whizbees!” Scorpius grinned, not hesitating to sit forward and open the box.

Things were going to be okay.


	20. Chapter 20

Teddy wrapped his coat tighter around his body, cold rain made shivers run down his back despite the layers of warm clothing. He could practically feel the tension and excitement in the air, the stands of the Quidditch Pitch were filled to the brim with students from all houses, despite the fact that the game was Slytherin and Gryffindor. This game determined who would claim the Quidditch Cup, the most highly anticipated game of the year. 

He tried to imagine what it must be like in the Gryffindor dressing room right now, bundling up for the wet game, the mix of nerves, and readiness for the big match. He imagined what it must be like for  _ her _ . He could almost see the look of determination that must be painted all over Ophelia’s features as she tied her long brown hair back. Teddy’s heart flipped, he wasn’t just excited for the game, he was excited to see her play. He remembered the Hufflepuff game against the Gryffindor team, Ian and his friends had decided that they didn’t want to watch Gryffindor destroy their team so they all skipped the game and went to Hogsmeade instead. Teddy had reluctantly been forced to go, therefore missing his chance to watch Ophelia without raising suspicion. 

But now he sat in the freezing stands, alone, anxiously waiting for the game to start, just to catch a glimpse of the girl he had quickly grown enamored with. From what he had heard Cas, Ophelia, Milo, and Jonah had been deemed the stars of the show, save for the breathtaking moment James Potter snatched the Snitch out of midair. Teddy had never been obsessed with Quidditch but he was genuinely excited for this game, excited to watch his cousin excel at the sport she had loved her whole life, and excited to watch Ophelia be effortlessly amazing at yet another thing Teddy couldn’t even dream of doing. 

Teddy chuckled when he realized how different Ophelia was from the girls that so persistently followed him around. He tried to imagine any one of them racing around a Quidditch Pitch protecting their teammates from a murderous bludger, being one of the most intelligent, funny people he had ever met, hell, risking their life to save the school they loved. With a stab of worry, Teddy remembered that he too was included in that life-risking mission. 

“Teddy?” Ian’s voice jarred Teddy out of his thoughts, “Bro, why didn’t you tell me you were gonna be at the game? I had no idea you were gonna be here.” Ian sat down in the empty seat next to him. Teddy scrambled for a reason other than Ophelia to be at the game, he didn’t come up with anything so he settled for a shrug. 

“I dunno, what about you? You’ve skipped all of the other games, why are  _ you _ here?” 

“Well, I figured since our team was too shitty to make this game and only got a whopping third place. I would at least come and watch James annihilate the snakes.” 

Why didn’t he think of that? 

_ Ophelia Lovegood. That’s why.  _

Right. 

“Yeah, same.” Teddy agreed too quickly, Ian raised a skeptical eyebrow, after looking at Teddy for a split second longer he shrugged. 

“I mean okay, you could have just said that to begin with.” Teddy nodded, “Weirdo.” 

Teddy sighed, “Yeah, I know.” 

After a few moments of silence, Teddy felt Ian shiver violently next to him. 

“Shit dude, this weather sucks.” Ian complained as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Yeah, I noticed.” Teddy rolled his eyes but had to agree, the cold rain was miserable. 

“Whatever, James must be pissed, it’s gotta be crazy hard to see that tiny-ass golden ball in the rain.” 

Teddy absentmindedly muttered an agreement as he began to wonder how Ophelia must be feeling right now. He wondered if she was going to be warm enough, what if the rain made it harder for her to play? He remembered his uncles telling him plenty of stories about rainy games that seemed scarier than facing Voldermort himself. Teddy longed to be in the locker room, to wrap Ophelia in his arms and give her a good luck hug. Just to tell her that she was going to do great and that he would support her either way. 

“Holy shit, dude can you walk  _ any _ slower.” Teddy was pulled out of his train of thought at the sound of Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter clambering up the stands. 

“Probably,” Al responded, sarcasm dripped from his cousin’s comment. 

Scorpius and Al sat down in the seats in front of him, “Y’know what I don’t understand? Why you’re not more enthusiastic, seeing as” Scorpius wiggled his eyebrows, “Your person is gonna be playing.” Teddy watched in amusement as Al turned bright red and punched his companions arm. 

“I’d shut up if I were you, cause last time I checked  _ Cas _ is playing today.” 

Now, this was too good to pass up. Teddy leaned forward and put his head in between the two boys' shoulders. 

“Well, well, well,” Teddy started, both boys looked at him in confusion. “Who woulda thunk. Little ol’ Scorpius is sweet on  _ my _ little cuz.” 

“N-no.” Scorpius looked down at his hands, Teddy raised his eyebrows and stared at him. Scorpius sighed, “Okay, fine whatever, I kinda like her, but it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Not that big of a  _ deal _ ?” Teddy asked overdramatically. “Well, it better be a big deal, you better not be toying with her emotions. Cause I might have to hurt you if you do.” 

Al was doubled over laughing, his green eyes overbright with tears of joy. 

“Just don’t go screaming it from the rooftops Mr. Oh-so-popular.” 

Teddy chuckled, “Hey, you have nothing to worry about, those who save the world together, keep each other's secrets.” 

“Shut up, Teddy, nobody can know about that.” Al whispered nervously. 

“Who’s gonna hear us, dude, it’s  _ so _ loud.” 

Scorpius scoffed, “Yeah, that’s because the game is about to start.” 

Teddy looked at the pitch, the announcer named the players as they raced onto the pitch, Teddy spotted Cas’ bright flash of red hair and his stomach flipped when he saw the long dark ponytail that he knew belonged to Ophelia. 

“Hey will you three losers shut up?” Ian said, “I’m cold as fuck, and the game just started.” 

Teddy watched fascinated as the players all shot into action. Teddy’s eyes immediately zoned in on Ophelia, she expertly swatted the speeding bludger as it headed straight for Cas, and sent it straight for a Slytherin Chaser with the Quaffle. The Gryffindor crowd went wild as Milo scooped it up out of mid-fall and sent it flying towards Cas. She caught it effortlessly and hurled it towards the goal at an alarming speed, the red ball whizzed by the Keeper and the crowd cheered deafeningly. 

Teddy felt a smile spread over his face as pride bubbled up in his chest for his cousin, she circled the pitch with her arms raised in triumph, she was the first to score. He glanced towards Al and Scorpius. Scorpius was on his feet cheering and clapping as Cas took her victory lap, Al looked at him with a smug look of amusement painted on his features. 

“Wow, I had no idea you were such a Quidditch fan,” Al commented. “For the team that’s going _ against _ our house.” 

“Shut up.” 

Al just chuckled as he trained his eyes back on the game that had started back up with an alarming speed. Slytherin fought back with a vengeance. Within thirty minutes the score was tied at fifty points. Teddy and the whole audience were sitting on the edge of their seat as Cas and Milo chased down the Quaffle, Slytherin was barreling towards Gryffindor’s goals. Everyone watched with bated breath as they shoved and pushed each other reaching desperately for the Quaffle. 

The whole stadium collectively held their breath when a Slytherin Beater sent a bludger speeding straight for Cas. But with her eyes trained on the Slytherin chaser she didn’t see it. The ball was barreling straight for her. There was no way she was going to see it  _ and _ get out of the way in time. Teddy immediately tried to recall all the other times he had seen someone get hit head-on with a bludger. It  _ wasn’t _ good. Teddy sucked in a breath and heard Scorpius whisper a strangled “no,” at the last second Cas whipped around and must have seen the ball heading straight for her. Teddy saw her put her hands up over her head, bracing for the impact. Then, just at the last second Ophelia’s body was in between Cas and the bludger, with one powerful swing Ophelia sent it hurling in the opposite direction. 

Teddy let out the breath he had been holding and joined the crowd in cheering for Ophelia. The other Beater, Teddy remembered his name was Jonah, batted it towards the Chaser with the Quaffle. He dropped it immediately, Milo intercepted it and made the shot that put Gryffindor ahead. 

“Damn,” Ian leaned over to Teddy, “I had no idea goody-two-shoes was that, well,  _ good _ .” 

Teddy smiled, “Yeah I know, who’s lame now?” Happy that Ian had actually said something positive about her. 

“Yeah, that was pretty cool.” Ian paused, thoughtfully. “An awesome Quidditch player  _ and _ she’s pretty cute too. Like, really cute actually.” Teddy’s heart stopped as he turned incredulously to his friend. 

He couldn’t be serious could he? 

He’d been a dick to Ophelia since the first time they met. 

_ Ophelia _ wouldn’t like that would she? 

Teddy coughed, “U-uh, yeah--I mean I  _ guess _ .” He ran a hand through his damp hair, “I, um, I hadn’t really thought about her like that, y’know?” 

“Yeah, she’s one of those stealth hotties, like you don’t really notice it, but when you do, damn,” Teddy balled his fists in his pockets as he listened to his supposed best friend talk about her like she was a category. 

Teddy fell into a stony silence for the rest of the game. He watched in awe as Cas and Milo worked as a team, it was like they could read each other's minds, but most of the time his eyes followed Ophelia. Every time a bludger came close to one of her teammates she or Jonah would materialize out of thin air, sending it flying towards the opposing team. The two worked as a seamless unit, it seemed like Ophelia had a radar and every time Jonah would send a bludger towards her she would turn at the exact right moment, changing the direction of the ball. Wielding into a weapon of mass destruction to the other team. 

Eventually, James zoned in on the Snitch, and for a breathtaking few moments, everyone in the stands watched the Potter with wide eyes as he lunged for the golden ball. 

Just like that, the game ended. Gryffindor had won the cup. Everywhere students in red cheered, hugged, and clapped random students on their backs. Teddy’s eyes never left Ophelia. 

He watched with a small smile on his face as Cas ran to her, flinging herself into her best friend's arms. Teddy got a cruel reminder of the cold when lightning struck, the cold rain had dampened for a good thirty minutes, but now it was back with a vengeance. But he quickly forgot about the cold when he saw the boy with auburn hair, Jonah, rush over to her. Jonah hugged her. 

_ That could be a congratulatory hug.  _

Teddy watched in an odd horror as Jonah wrapped his strong looking arms around her waist and spun her around, they both laughed. Teddy tried to ignore the hot jealousy that was starting to claw up his throat. 

“Aw, man,” Ian pointed towards the two, “Guess we both missed our shot.” Teddy let his gaze settle back on Ophelia. Jonah had his arm around her waist as he led her towards the changing room, his other hand shielded her face from the biting rain, Teddy felt his stomach twist at the way Ophelia leaned into him. Ian sighed, “Whatever, at least they’re a cute couple.” 

Teddy forced back tears, “Yeah.” 

<>

Teddy was numb. He wasn’t blaming the cold, the only thing that claimed his head was the image of Jonah and Ophelia. 

Together. 

Happy. 

Something that Teddy was realizing he would never get to be with Ophelia. 

That crushed his heart. 

Teddy made his way down the halls, freezing and numb. But he quickly forgot the numbness and the cold when he heard her voice. Just down the hall Ophelia and Jonah leaned against the wall, discussing something animatedly. 

“You were totally  _ amazing _ , Phe.” 

_ Phe _ ? 

“Oh please,” Ophelia placed her hand lightly on Jonah’s shoulder, “You were unstoppable.” 

“No, but you, like, saved Cas’ life.” Jonah had a huge smile spread across his handsome features. “That thing was headed straight towards her, and then BOOM you were there!” Ophelia threw her head back, laughing. Teddy’s stomach twisted. 

“Phe-Phe,” Teddy called, Ophelia turned her attention towards him, and immediately his body reacted to her gaze. His heart pounded, his hands moved nervously to his wet hair, and his stomach came to life with butterflies. The closer he got to her the more he could appreciate how gorgeous she looked. Her face was flushed pink from the exhilaration of the game, her ponytail was wet and her flyaways framed her features amazingly. Standing right in front of her now, he could see the water droplets on her dark eyelashes, her icy blue eyes met his hazel ones. 

“Oh, hey Loudmouth,” She said casually as if she hadn’t just broken his heart. “What’s up?” Jonah smiled kindly at him. 

“I just came from the freezing hell-hole that was those stands.” He watched Ophelia’s facial expression closely. It was an odd mixture of surprise and bashfulness. “You were incredible. I had no idea you were that good!”

“Yeah, she’s pretty insanely awesome.” Jonah wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders, Teddy looked down at the ground. 

“Phelia, I’m quite offended.” A look of confusion washed over both parties' faces, “How come you haven’t introduced me to your boyfriend yet?

“B-boyfriend?” Ophelia choked out. 

“Uh yeah, it totally sucks cause I actually thought we were friends. And friends  _ normally _ tell each other things, especially if those friends are like, doing you an insanely huge favor. Like I dunno, saving the world or something.” Both Ophelia and Jonah had their jaws dropped, Teddy felt a bit of cruel satisfaction that he had caught them off guard.“I mean  _ I _ consider you as a friend, I guess you,” Teddy sighed, the realization of what he was about to say might actually be true settling in. “I guess you don’t. Which really just  _ sucks-- _ ” 

“ _ Teddy _ !” Ophelia cut him off, “He’s, he’s---” Teddy’s heart broke all over again, he didn’t realize how much it was going to hurt actually coming from her mouth. 

“I’m  _ gay _ , dude.” 

Well shit. 

Guess who the asshole is now? Teddy was saved from a response by the arrival of his cousins and Scorpius. 

“Who’s gay?” Cas joked as the trio approached them. 

“I am.” Jonah grinned, Teddy registered the look he gave Al, like they both knew something nobody else did. Jonah chuckled, “Yeah, um, Teddy thought Phelia and I were, um,  _ dating. _ ” 

Al, Cas, and Scorpius all shared the same look of disbelief, Al broke first letting out a chuckle, “He did, did he?” Teddy's gaze followed Al as he made his way over to Jonah, taking the auburn-haired boy’s arm and placing it over his shoulder. Jonah stiffened but then quickly softened at Al’s touch, despite the look of pure confusion on Jonah’s face. 

“Well, I can  _ assure _ you, Teddy, that you have nothing to worry about.” 

“W-what?” Teddy gestured towards the two boys. 

“Right, Teddy,” Al took a deep breath, obviously trying to keep his casual attitude. “I’m gay.” 

Teddy laughed, the hilariousness of the situation was too much. Relief flooded his body as he realized that Ophelia was  _ not _ dating Jonah, in fact, Jonah and Al had something going on. 

“Yeah, I got a vibe.” Al immediately turned red, Teddy guessed it was still a pretty tender subject. So, he stepped forward and pulled the smaller boy into a quick hug. “Totally cool, dude. Either way, you’re family, and  _ nothing _ could change that, and  _ nothing _ could make me see you any different.” 

“Okay,” Cas drew out the word, “That was really weird and  _ oddly _ touching, but lemme just get this straight, you,” She pointed at Teddy, “thought,  _ they _ ,” She wiggled her finger in Ophelia and Jonah’s direction, “were,” She made a disgusted face, “ _ dating, _ as in like romantically involved?” Teddy nodded, leave it to Cas to make an embarrassing situation even worse. 

“Yes, thank you for pointing that out, mini Weasley”

Teddy’s attention quickly left Cas when he noticed Ophelia. Her face was pale and her usual soft pink lips were tinged blue. He registered how cold she must be. Before he could even think anything through, he was taking off his outer raincoat and held it out to her. 

“What?” Confusion was laced thickly in her voice. 

“Just take the jacket, Phelia, you look like you’re turning to ice.” She tentatively reached out, taking the jacket. Teddy’s heart swelled when he saw Ophelia Lovegood in his jacket, it was too big on her, but she looked warmer already. “Which is a really good look for you, by the way.” 

“Awww, so cute.” Cas cooed, but the comment shook. Her teeth were chattering violently, and Teddy could see the droplets dripping down her back from her wet hair. 

"My God Cas, you're practically blue." Scorpius commented, but the slight tinge of worry in his voice did not go unnoticed by Teddy.

Scorpius unwrapped his green scarf that had hung from his neck, ignoring Cas’ colorful protests. He draped the thick scarf around her's, Cas slowly tied it around her neck, never breaking eye contact with Scorpius. 

Scorpius grinned, “I want that back.” 

She scoffed, “Like I would want to keep your Slytherin merch.”

“I mean,” Scorpius ran a hand quickly through his hair, “Green is a good color on you.” 

Cas turned bright red, “Thanks, I think.” An awkward silence followed the kind gestures, Jonah broke it quickly, turning to Al. 

“I’ll take both please.” He held out his hands expectantly. 

Al rolled his eyes, Jonah kept his hands out. 

“Scarf, jacket,” He demanded jokingly.

Al gave in and tossed his scarf towards Jonah, he happily wrapped the green scarf around his neck and wiggled into the jacket. It was a rather comical situation, Jonah was a considerably bigger guy than Al, but anyone could see the soft look of pride that graced his face when he pulled it on. After the group fell back into another awkward silence Jonah slowly started to step away, 

“Well, I have like two weeks worth of Astronomy homework to catch up, so I better get going.” The group said their goodbyes, “I’ll see you later, Al.” 

As soon as Jonah was out of earshot Cas and Ophelia’s bright expressions darkened. Teddy saw Ophelia start to bite her lip. A nervous habit Teddy had noticed. 

“Okay, um.” Cas started tentatively, but paused, clearly struggling, Al moved to stand beside her. He took her hand and she leaned into him, taking in a deep breath. “First I, well,  _ we _ wanna say how insanely grateful we are for all of you. I’ve been really nervous and scared about what we’re about to try and pull off, but every time I start to spiral I remember that I have you guys. That we’re all in this together. That I’m going to be surrounded by the people I love.” Teddy’s heart twisted with anxiety, he watched Ophelia closely. He knew she was too stubborn to show she was scared, but Teddy could see the slight frown that graced her lips. He noticed the way her eyebrows turned up slightly. Teddy had to make a conscious effort to not reach out to her. 

There had never been a moment where he wanted nothing more to just hold her, just make her feel better. He wished that there was something he could say to make her feel okay. 

When Cas trailed off Ophelia picked up where she left off, “With that being said, we’re gonna meet next Saturday, in the library.” 

“The library?” Scorpius asked, “We’re gonna save the whole school, no, the whole damn world, and we’re meeting in the  _ library _ ?” 

Teddy smiled, “I agree. Don’t you guys have like a secret layer?” 

“I’m regretting our choices.” Cas stage whispered to Ophelia. 

“Aw come on,” Ophelia’s blue eyes sparkled as she met Teddy’s, her smile warmed him from the inside out. “We could’ve done a lot worse.” 

Teddy felt a small smile spread across his features, as he looked around the group. Cas and Al were ganging up on Scorpius, arguing about something insignificant, and Ophelia, the girl with the beautiful blue eyes, wrapped in his raincoat. Giving him the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen grace a human being’s lips. 

For the first time, he felt surrounded by people who didn’t expect him to be cool, or by people who judged every move he made. 

Maybe he had finally found where he belonged. 


	21. Chapter 21

Ophelia sighed in relief as she left the suffocating crowds in the castle and entered the grounds. She had just about had enough of everyone today. Honestly, at this point Ophelia was surprised that she was still agreeing to save this goddamn place. Sure, Hogwarts was like home to her, but sometimes she felt like the walls were closing in on her.

One thing she was sure about was that she needed some air.

Taking several deep breaths of the chilly air, Ophelia descended the castle steps into the almost empty courtyard. Strolling around and zigzagging her way through the tree’s Ophelia was surprised to see a splash of bright blue filtering through the green. Clearing the branches, Ophelia watched at the back of Teddy Lupin came into view. Sighing, she knew no matter where she walked, he’d be able to see her and she’d be swept into a conversation that would last much longer than her brain was prepared for today. The silver lining was the fact that he was alone at least. She wasn’t going to have to deal with Ian or any of those other pricks, thankfully. Deciding to bite the bullet, Ophelia leaned against the tree that Teddy had his back to.

“Heya, Loudmouth.” 

No reply.

Weird.

“Teddy, are you deaf? Or do you suddenly hate me?” All she got for her sarcasm was a labored sigh. “Teddy?”

Rounding the tree just enough to see Teddy’s profile, Ophelia was intrigued to see how down in the dumps he looked. He didn’t look up, just continued to stare down at a small piece of paper in his hands. She couldn’t remember ever seeing him look so disappointed, which was terrifying. But also insanely taxing on her fastly waning mental state. “Hey, Teddy, you okay?”

Glancing to her, the boy finally spoke. “Yeah, nothing’s wrong. I-I’m fine, it’s just…” Ophelia waited for the other shoe to drop. “Today would’ve been my dad’s birthday.”

She paused, waiting. Nothing.

Wait...that was it? Ophelia had mustered up her last shred of patience and gotten herself all worked up for that?

“Wow, way to kill the mood, Loudmouth.” She knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth that she was screwed. The clouds around Teddy’s head seemed to darken, and Ophelia felt the entire world lose a bit of color.

“Well,” Teddy spat in a choked voice, “I’m sorry that I messed up your day, or whatever.”

“Teddy, I didn’t understand--”

“Here.” he threw the paper in his hands at her. “Read it. Or wait,” he added, voice breaking, “Don’t. It might make your mood even worse.” He moved to the other side of the tree, where she couldn’t see him.

She was at least thankful he didn’t run away.

Taking the paper in her hands, Ophelia deduced that it was a picture. A man in his mid to late thirties with tired eyes, a scarred face, and a bright smile stood next to a slightly younger woman with bright bubblegum pink hair and a mischievous grin. She held in her arms a baby with familiar bright blue hair. 

Ophelia felt tears brim as she watched the Lupins smile up at her. Flipping the photo over, Ophelia began to read a neatly written message.

_ Wotcher, Harry! _

_ I didn’t want to bother you, but Remus insisted since you’re the godfather. Welcome to the world our beautiful baby boy! Remus eventually convinced me to go along with the name Theodore, but don’t you worry--I and everyone else under the sun will be calling him Teddy as soon as he’s old enough to understand. Isn’t he amazing, Harry? He’s got Remus’s eyes and my hair, of course, which is definitely the better trait. Who knew, another metamorphmagus! Sure, I barely get any sleep these days, but what else is new? I just hope we can come by and see you sometime soon so you can meet em’. And, of course, to visit you and Ginny. Tell her hello for us, by the way! We’ve heard she’s been doing amazing as captain of the Holyhead Harpies! Have a good holiday, you two! _

_ All the best, _

_ Tonks and Teddy (Remus insisted he be included, so here) _

The warm tears running down her cheek alerted her that time was still passing. She swiped at it quickly, trying to stop her tears from ruining anything else today. Setting the photo gently down on the ground beside Teddy, Ophelia fought the urge to reach out and wrap him in her arms--to let him cry, or whatever he needed, just to be there.

But she had already eliminated that option.

“Teddy, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know--”

“You know what?” Teddy shot to his feet, wiping at his eyes, still refusing to turn to Ophelia. “Forget it. I tried to explain and you...y-you…” he sniffed, and Ophelia felt herself crumble. “Forget it.” He started quickly for the castle, hands clenched into fists and occasionally opening again, once and a while reaching up to his face, presumably to muffle more sobs.

No.

No, no.

She was not going to let him hate her. As much as she deserved it, she wasn’t going to let it happen.

She couldn’t let it happen. Not this time, not ever. If she didn’t have Teddy Lupin, she--

Honestly, she had no idea what she would do.

“Teddy, wait.” she walked after him, but he kept moving. Ophelia quickened her movements to a jog, tailing Teddy but just far enough to not be able to block his way. “Wait!”

“Just--just leave me alone!” 

“N-No!” In a last-ditch effort to gain ground, Ophelia reached out and grasped the air, somehow landing on Teddy’s arm. She curled her fingers around his wrist and  _ pulled _ .

Too hard.

She had caught him off guard; sending him reeling back and now…

She was nose to nose with Teddy Lupin.

Stumbling back just far enough, Ophelia dug in her heels. “Teddy, please.”

He didn’t move. That was progress.

He wiped a hand over his face; not to erase tears, this time, but as if he was exhausted.

That was almost worse. “What? Can’t you just leave me alone? Y'know, like I asked seventeen times…?”

“Teddy--” she sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh really? You have a funny way of showing it.”

“I had no idea, I was just---”

“Completely shitty at reading the room? Pissed at me for some unknown reason? Ooh! Or maybe--”

“Teddy, c’ mon--”

“What could you possibly want to say to me? I’m just a buzzkill, right? I wouldn’t want you to waste your time, or  _ God forbid _ , be in a bad mood.”

“Teddy, if you don’t let me get this is out,  _ so help me God-- _ ”

“Fine. Talk.”

“You’re still kinda interrupting me--”

“You’re the one continuing the conversation.”

“Ugh!” Ophelia ground out, tearing both hands through her hair. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, just to make sure Teddy was still there. “Okay. I’m so, so incredibly sorry, Teddy. I had no idea how big of a deal this was to you. I was in a bad mood, and I have been all day, but that doesn’t excuse anything that I said to you. I’m not going to pretend like I understand what you’re going through, because I don’t, but--I just want you to know that I’m here for you and...and I get that you probably hate me right now, and you want to be anywhere but here right now, but...I care about you, I really do, and I just---I’m sorry.”

Teddy blinked twice, mouth slightly open. After a few seconds, he gave her a half-smile, continuing to back up.

Of course, he still wanted to get away from her. Of course.

“...It’s okay, Phelia, really.”

She took three quick steps forward. “No, it’s not. I should’ve listened to you, and been there for you, not just give you some backhand comment and throw all of your emotion out the window. You didn’t--you don’t deserve that. I should never have done that. I just--I just want to make sure we’re good. That  _ you’re _ good.”

More blinking. More silence. “Phelia, that’s really sweet of you, I--”  
“And I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you. You’re such a good friend, and you’re such a good person, and you deserved someone to talk to. I just hope you’ll still let that person be me. I trust you with everything I have, Teddy, and I really want you to trust me. I would never intentionally do something to hurt you, or tell anyone anything you didn’t want me to, and...I know that’s kinda hard to believe considering everything that just happened, but...I care about you so much, and you can always come to me. To scream, to cry, to rant about something, or just to tell me about your day. I...I’m _there_.”

Teddy, for once, offered her a smile. A real smile.

She knew it was going to be okay.

More silence, and then, “My parents died about six weeks after that photo was taken. They never ended up mailing it. After Bill and Fleur took me in, it--it somehow ended up in my stuff. And…” He cleared his throat. Ophelia felt the tears rising again. “It’s all I have. From them. Even though it wasn’t meant to be mine.” Ophelia sighed. Not in anger or exasperation at Teddy, but in frustration at herself. Because somehow, she couldn’t do  _ anything _ .

“I’m sorry, Teddy.” was all she could choke out. Teddy smiled but with less emotion this time. 

“That’s what everyone says.”

“No, no--I know, but I actually mean it. I’m sorry you didn’t get a chance to meet your parents or get any time with them, but--you still have a family. Bill, Fleur, Harry---and, y' know, all of us. Cas, Al, even Scorpius--me.”

She hoped for another smile but instead got a small frown. “That’s what we are? Family?” 

It was barely a whisper, and if Ophelia hadn’t been paying such close attention, she wouldn’t have heard it. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“...Okay.” As much as she wanted to ask, ask him what he said for clarification.

She probably hadn’t heard him right.

She had barely heard him at all. “Still, Teddy.” she turned her view back to face him. “I feel like I’ll never be able to make it up to you.”

“You already have.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. As big of a jackass as you are sometimes, you’re still a great person, Phe. And an amazing friend. I could never stay mad at you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.”   


“Really sure?”    


“Phelia, you better agree with me before I take it back.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, okay. I accept your accepted apology.” Teddy shuffled restlessly. She knew he probably wouldn’t say anything. Would she? “Teddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I hug you?” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Huh?”

“I’m gonna hug you.” She took the final step and closed the distance between them.

“What--” his confused protests died out the moment she wrapped her arms around him. For a second, he was frozen, and Ophelia feared that she had read him wrong again, that he was going to go back to thinking she was weird or hate her, or--

But then, he was hugging back. Shifting his arms lower to wrap around her waist, closing around the small of her back.

It could’ve been seconds, or years. Still, Ophelia let herself melt into the embrace, letting herself hold him and letting  _ him _ hold  _ her _ . It didn’t matter that Ophelia wasn’t the one who was hurting right now: they both needed that hug more than either would care to admit.

She didn’t know how long the hug had lasted, but she was still disappointed when he loosened his embrace. Taking it as a cue, Ophelia pulled back just slightly.

Neither party moved.

Accepting it as an incentive, Ophelia pulled her hands up, softly holding Teddy’s face in her fingers. “Hey. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I kinda got that, Phe.” She smiled.

“That doesn’t make it any less true. And--” she added, her insides being swept into a tornado of butterflies, “I’m always here for you. No matter what.”

“Promise?”

It took her by surprise. Still, she didn’t hesitate.

“Promise.”

They stood there in silence for a few more agonizingly long moments before both stepped back.

“Well, uh,” Teddy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “We should probably get to class.”

Ophelia groaned. “You have class too?”

“Yeah, Potions. You got Defense Against the Dark Arts?”

“Yeah. You know my schedule?”

“Uh,  _ no _ . You just never talk about anything else besides school.”

“Rude.” Teddy grinned, the first time there was light behind his eyes when he smiled.

Ophelia whined. “Do we  _ have _ to?”

“Kinda.”

“Do you want to go to class right now?” Teddy’s demeanor switched to a similar copy of his dismal mood.

“Not really.”

“Then we won’t.” She was pretty sure Teddy’s eyebrows had cleared the stratosphere.

“What?”

“I said, then we won’t. We’ll stay out by the lake, or throw rocks at Slughorn’s window, or--”

“Wait, you’re actually suggesting we actually miss class? You? Miss goody two shoes?”

“Hey, don’t call me that. Ian calls me that. It’s gross.”

“Noted. Still, I can’t say I’m not surprised.”

“So are you suggesting we go to class instead?”

Teddy sighed but grinned again. “I  _ never _ said that.”

“Then c’mon! If we keep standing here, it’ll be time for dinner before we even move three inches.”

“You really are too much, Ophelia Lovegood.”

“Yeah, yeah,  _ you love me _ .”

Teddy smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side, but didn’t reply. Ophelia grinned, then turned away. “I bet I could beat you to the Black Lake.”  
“ _In your dreams_ , goody two shoes.”

“Um, that’s bullying.”

“No, it’s not. I’m a sixth year, I’ve seen bullying. I would know.”

“Oh, like I haven’t?”

“I just mean, I have more life experience than you.” Ophelia rolled her eyes.

“By a year.”

“Still.” She smirked.

“Whatever you say,  _ old man _ .”

“Oh, you _ better run _ .” Ophelia took off before he could even think about grabbing her, running towards the lake.

For once, she didn’t worry about looking back. 


	22. Chapter 22

Scorpius stood just outside the archway leading to the library, clenching and unclenching his fists and trying to force himself to walk inside. He knew he would have to do it sometime, that everyone else was probably already there, but part of him wondered if he just...didn’t walk inside, that this would all disappear and he wouldn’t have to risk his life and watch all of his friends do it to.

And yet, he knew that was impossible.

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius steeled himself against everything that was to come, turned on his heel, and walked through the doorway. 

Unsurprisingly, he found Cas, Teddy, and Al milling at one of the old oak tables near the door. Unable to stop himself from smiling, Scorpius wandered quickly over and took a seat across from Cas and next to Al. Noticing something wrong, Scorpius looked around in confusion. 

“Where’s Ophelia?”

Just as the words tumbled out of his mouth, the girl in question strolled through the doorway. She grinned as soon as she caught sight of them, but Scorpius couldn’t help but notice the air of nervousness floating about her, her lip was slightly red from the nervous chewing. He was even more confused when she stopped about three feet from the last empty seat at the table, tilting her head almost comically.

“Teddy…” she ground out. “Why is your hair... _ green _ ?” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

What the hell was she talking about? Teddy’s hair was not--

He glanced over, following her gaze to see that Teddy did, in fact, have bright green hair.

Wow. 

“Uh, because I...wanted to change it? In case you haven’t noticed, I can do that.” Ophelia raised an eyebrow, looking from Cas to Al as if to check that they had heard him too.

“Well, I know, but...why?” Teddy’s face changed in a second. His eyes widened, and he tore a nervous hand through his lime hair and pulled, as if trying to make it disappear.

“W-well, I can change it again...if you want…” his eyes fluttered closed, and Scorpius watched as the bright green disappeared to reveal a rapidly spreading bubblegum pink. “Better?” Ophelia grimaced, scrunching her nose up comically.

Teddy probably thought it was adorable.

“Nope.”

Al chuckled. “Wow, if Nagini the Evil Green Snake Lady didn’t know we were coming already, she’ll see that hair from five miles away.” Teddy chuckled, but the joke had uncomfortably reminded Scorpius and probably everyone else of what had to happen.

The five sat in silence for a while. Scorpius glanced around the room, struggling to find the words to articulate his feelings. While his eyes were wandering, he locked gazes with Cas. Offering a small smile, Scorpius watched as she returned it half-heartedly and tried not to feel even more terrified when he noticed the fear in her eyes. The fact that Cas herself was scared, and for once not trying to hide it, made Scorpius wonder if he had made the right decision.

Though, once he saw her grin as she watched Teddy and Ophelia bickering, he knew he had.

Ophelia reached forward, snaking her fingers quickly through the pink locks. “I liked blue better.” A blush rose on Teddy’s face as the pink hair changed back to its customary teal. 

Scorpius groaned, almost shoving their faces together so they would kiss already and get it over with. Cas mimed vomiting into her hand, and he tried to hide his laugh.

Sadly, he doubted that this was the time for any of that.

It definitely wasn’t the time to get attached.

Unfortunately for Scorpius, it was already too late. He watched as Cas poked at Al for laughing, tucking a piece of red hair behind her ear. He grinned to himself sadly, trying not to remember that things might never be the same. There would be no going back after this.

There might be no going back at all.

Blowing a stream of air out of her mouth, Cas stood. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she tried to offer the group a smile.

“Well, we should probably head out. The sun’s just about finished setting, by the time we get to the forest it’ll be dark.” Ophelia nodded hurriedly, swallowing thickly.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Teddy and Al got up, nodding quickly to each other. Al caught Scorpius’s eye and smirked, holding out a hand.

“Come on, slowpoke. We’re gonna be late because of you.” Scorpius groaned.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to delay our world-saving for another five minutes.” The other four laughed, and Scorpius jogged slightly to catch up. Walking with the group, Scorpius suddenly found himself running into Teddy’s back. “What the--”

After a few seconds of deduction, Scorpius noticed that Cas had stopped dead in the doorway. Apparently just realizing she had obstructed the movement of the small crowd, she turned around.

“You guys go ahead. Wait for me on the school steps, I’ll just be a second.” Waiting for the group to file out so he could follow, Scorpius had just started to move again when he heard a voice.

“Hey, Scorpius?” Turning, he saw that Cas was rifling through the bookbag she had left on the table. Resurfacing, she sped over to him, holding something green and silver in her hands. “Here.” She held out to him a very familiar scarf, embellished with the Slytherin crest. “I should probably give this back.” Scorpius smiled, pushing her hands back so the warm scarf was resting against Cas’s chest.

“Y’know what? Keep it.” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“But you said--”

“I know what I said. And I changed my mind. Besides,” he added, twisting his face and trying to look like he was thinking hard, “it’s still kind of cold out. Maybe it’ll bring you good luck.”

Cas rolled her eyes, but Scorpius didn’t miss her grin as she wrapped the scarf lightly around her neck. “Superstitious, are we?”

“Just trying to cover all of my bases.”

Smiling, he tilted his head towards the doorway to signal the fact that they should probably head out. Nodding, Cas followed closely behind Scorpius as he headed for the entry doors and tried not to look behind him too much.

Or smile.

Or blush.

Or really think at all. 

Because thinking would mean accepting what was about to happen. Thinking would mean knowing that if they made one misstep if they made one wrong move, it would be the last thing they would ever do. Knowing that, Scorpius couldn’t look at Cas. He couldn’t look at any of them. Hell, he could barely stare at himself in the window reflections as they walked by.

_ This could be the end. _

He swallowed.

_ This can’t be the end. _

Shocked out of his terror by the crisp and cold night air, Scorpius jogged lightly to reach the spot where the other three members of their group of misfits were milling about. Scorpius smiled at them, trying not to focus on how their constant movement wasn’t habit, but pure fear. Even then, he caught himself tapping his foot incessantly against the grass.

He could not do this.

Sidling up to Al, Cas smiled nervously at the others. “Alright, so, let’s stay together as much as possible. We’re just going to head straight for the center of the forest since that’s where all that goo shit was going. Sound good?”

“Yep.” Ophelia was the only one who spoke. Scorpius nodded, and Cas seemed to take the silence as an initiative. Turning on her heel, Cas blazed the way for the group as they passed into the shade of the forest. Scorpius couldn’t help himself from glancing up, letting himself get lost in the intricate pattern of the trees, wondering at the moonlight filtering through their branches. He tried to distract himself that this was just a distraction from what was about to come. He wasn’t ready, but he had to be.

Lowering his gaze, Scorpius’s eyes met Cas. Her red hair shone in the shards of moonbeam, and he was glad to see a small smile on her face as she conversed quietly with Ophelia. Biting his lip, Scorpius let his gaze fall to the ground, surprised to find his vision swimming with tears. His chest burned, and Scorpius wondered if he’d ever get to feel that feeling again. He’d grown accustomed to it over the past several months, and always thought it annoying, but now...knowing that he’d never get to see her smile again, or laugh, or even see the facial expression she always wore when he was being particularly insufferable, just made the pain in his chest even worse. He was so close…

And now he was too late. 

Hand floating instinctively to his wand, Scorpius’s grip on the handle tightened as he steeled his gaze ahead. Blinking back the tears brimming in his eyes, Scorpius caught up to the others and matched his step to Al’s. Scorpius remained silent, trying to catch his breath. Willing his erratic heartbeat to calm, Scorpius had just about regained his composure when a sound to his left made him jump out of his skin.

“Fuck!”

Whipping around, Scorpius’s eyes came to rest on Teddy, who was lying on the ground and cradling his foot in his hands. “That fucking hurt!” Scorpius gathered from the situation that he had tripped over a rock nearby. The result, however, had been an exclamation so loud that it had startled some birds, and probably alerted everything within a mile radius of their presence.

“Wow, real smooth,” Ophelia smirked, holding out a hand. 

“Shut up.” Teddy hoisted himself up and trudged along, limping slightly for the next few minutes.

“Great,” Al grumbled, “If Scary Snake Horcrux Lady didn’t already know we were coming, she definitely does now.”

“Thanks for the positivity,  _ Albus _ ,” Teddy sneered, apparently still trying to piece together his shattered ego.

The full name usage elicited a dramatic gasp from Al. “How dare you--”

“Shut the hell up, both of you!” Cas seethed in a hushed voice, turning to face the two boys and stopping in her tracks. “Just because we were loud ONE time doesn’t mean that you two idiots have to continue traipsing about the place like a couple of diseased fucking elephants!”

“Geez, alright.” Teddy whispered, “We get it.” 

Scorpius smiled in spite of himself. Even though the angry response was definitely a product of Cas’s nerves, he couldn’t help but be grateful for the sense of normalcy. As they zigzagged through the trees and picked their way through the vines, Scorpius felt his heart brimming with bittersweet happiness while he watched the people around him grumble their way to the center of the forest. Even though it could all vanish before the hour was over, Scorpius knew that if he could die with a group of friends as amazing as this one, it would be worth it. To know that he was saving the one place that felt most like home with people who actually cared about him for the first time…

That was worth dying for. 

Then, he heard it. The others had to, their heads whipping around to search for the rustling in the brush. It was there again, a few seconds later, and this time, he knew where it was coming from. There was a glow, emitting from just beyond some trees to their left. 

Swallowing, Scorpius glanced between the others, looking for confirmation on what to do. Catching Cas’s gaze, he tried to focus on taking steady, deep breaths as she nodded, signaling to the others what path to take. Following the others toward the eerie green light, Scorpius kept his eyes trained on the ground. 

_ One foot in front of the other. _

_ Just one. _

_ More. _

_ Step. _

They broke through the weeds and leaves to reach a clearing, encircled by trees and their unruly roots. In the center, the source of the glow was a large mass of pulsating oil-like goo, sludging from tree to tree. 

“What the  _ hell _ is that?” Al’s words seemed to trigger a chain reaction. Out from the sea of black rose a vaguely human form, stretching and elongating as if trying to get comfortable. Once the oil had melted away, Scorpius watched as a woman was revealed. Hair in dark knots, skin thin and vaguely green, and eyes with slit pupils like a snake, she smiled. Her teeth were rotten and black, pointed and curved like the fangs of a viper.

“Hey, bitch.” Teddy choked out. It sounded confident as hell, but Scorpius could see the fear in the boy’s eyes in the dim, ghoulish light.

“Hello, dinner.”

Scorpius wiped his hands on his jeans, returning his right hand immediately to his wand and gripping it tightly. Whipping it out and holding it fast in front of him, Scorpius glanced at Cas one last time. For the first time that night, she caught his gaze. Offering him a smile and a nod, Scorpius tried to ignore the returning fire scorching his heart. He watched as she nervously tucked a red lock behind her ear, glancing at everyone else and offering them the same sentiments. He readjusted his grip on his wand, stared at the monster in front of him, and tried to accept fate. 

He never had the balls to tell Cas anything.

He really hoped she knew.

“You want dinner?” Ophelia challenged, “We’ll give you dinner _ and _ a show.” Cas grinned.

“Damn straight. Everybody ready?”

_ I’m sorry. _

“Go!”

_ I love you. _

Squinting against the bright lights from everyone’s spells, Scorpius whipped his wand through the air, trying not to let his tears obstruct his words.

“ _ SECTUMSEMPRA! _ ” 

It all happened so fast. 

As soon as the spell ripped through the oil, Nagini fought back. Gathering up the dark mass around her, she extended her arms slowly, as if taunting the five of them with their last moments of life. 

Suddenly, it was everywhere. Shooting through the air, crawling across the ground, racing right at him. He did the only thing he knew how.

“ _ Sectumsempra _ !” The blades of night flying at him shattered into pieces, falling to the ground and making Nagini shriek in what Scorpius hoped was pain. Scorpius wasn’t out of the woods yet, though, as he watched the fragments of shadow hit the ground, remass together, and begin their journey towards his feet at a paralyzingly fast speed. He pointed his wand again, screaming the curse and praying for success. The creature shrunk back to the center, slowly repairing itself and readying to strike again, but this gave Scorpius time to breathe. He glanced around the clearing, silently hoping all of his friends were still standing.

Teddy and Ophelia seemed to be holding up well. The two star crossed lovers were side by side and screaming, sending curse after curse to the center of the clearing; Teddy fending off the fast-approaching oil, Ophelia aiming for the bitch herself. It seemed to be working, too. Their side of the clearing was marginally less shadow filled than the other.

Scorpius couldn’t say the same for Al. He was backed up against a tree, firing the spell as fast as he could, considering that a bit of the oil was starting to climb up his feet and ankle. One more curse fended it off, but Scorpius was horrified to see that most of Al’s shoes and the bottom of his pant legs were seemingly burned away. Al’s skin was red and rapidly blistering. He watched helplessly as his friend howled in pain, leaning against the tree but continuing to fight on. Scorpius was about to check for Cas when a sudden blast knocked him back.

He shouted in pain as the oil boiled straight through his shirt and ate at his skin. He swallowed. He felt like puking, crying, and falling asleep all at the same time. Using the tree behind him to steady himself, Scorpius continued to look ahead. 

He had given himself too much time. Another blast was racing towards him, too close to stop. It hit him with the force of a brick wall, sending him tumbling back into the tree he had been relying on during the whole fight. His neck, unprepared, was relaxed, thus allowing the impact to knock his head against the gnarled trunk of the tree. He crumpled to the leaf-littered floor, the only thing on his mind was keeping his want in his hand.

Coming up for air, Scorpius’s vision swam. He reached up absentmindedly to his head, feeling something wet and warm spreading across his scalp. Pulling his hand away, he was more terrified than surprised to see red painting his fingers.

Damnit.

Firing curses blindly, Scorpius used the same tree to pull himself up, leaning against it and looking around aimlessly. He was surprised to find no oil firing at him for once. His edge of the clearing was free of darkness, all of it currently in pieces and retreating towards the center. 

A scream forced Scorpius to whip around, unfocused eyes resting on Ophelia and Teddy. The former was the one who was screaming, firing careful spells at Teddy’s hand which was currently intertwined with oil. Scorpius knew that the burns would only grow from there.

With one more blast of red light, the oil left Teddy. He was free but reeling, stumbling back to lean on Ophelia, who tried her best to support his weight and continue to protect the two of them from the threat. 

Unfortunately, she was trying too hard. 

Everyone’s confusion at the scream had given Nagini enough time to think of a new plan. Gathering up the rocks and boulders littered all throughout the clearing with her powers, she had shot them in every direction. A small one hit Ophelia straight in the nose, while a substantially larger rock nailed Al in the arm and knee. He was just pulling himself ahead to help when he felt a searing pain in his side. It dulled almost immediately to an uncomfortable throb, but Scorpius looked down to find blood blooming from where his rib cage would be. A large rock rested at his feet, leaving Scorpius to assume what had happened. Looking around, he noticed that everyone was much closer to the center of the clearing as they had started. Al was limping, blood was spurting profusely from Ophelia’s nose, and Teddy basically had use of only one of his arms, but that wasn’t what mattered.

Nagini was getting tired.

The oil had dwindled into small shards, hopping, and rolling about the ground. Taking a deep breath, Scorpius allowed himself time to send much-needed air to his lungs. Still, he was on high alert, fidgeting, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was still very, very wrong.

Then it hit him like a brick to his face.

_ Where was Cas? _

Turning, Scorpius felt the cold night air leave his lungs as he saw Cas firing spells at Nagini, who was now focused entirely on her. The oil had grown and massed around her like an ocean, and she was up to her knees in liquid fire.

Shit.

“Cas!” he rasped, voice almost gone from firing spells. She turned to him, eyes filled with unshed tears, but she kept pushing on.

She couldn’t just stop.

But Scorpius had to help her. 

Getting the attention of the other three, Scorpius thrust his wand at the oil, screaming the spell as loud as he possibly could.

It dissipated, now resembling the rest of the wounded monster strewn all over the ground.

It took him a few more seconds to realize that the physical incarnation of Nagini was gone, leaving behind the small shards of darkness that swarmed around them. 

In a last-ditch effort for a win, the small pieces rose into the air. Scorpius felt himself wanting to scoff. What could the bitch possibly be trying to do now?

Then, the shards were racing at him, grouping around his head, slicing red hot cuts all over his body. Stumbling back and shielding his eyes, Scorpius gingerly opened one to see Cas and Ophelia using a silent spell to block the swarm, sending it bouncing back to the center of the clearing. Forcing his muscles to work for him, Scorpius and the others imitated the technique until the swarm was consolidated in the middle of the clearing, still in pieces but confused, grouped together.

He looked to a war-worn Cas who nodded, catching the eyes of the others and pointing her wand at the evil one last time.

This was it.

Scorpius steadied himself, gripping his wand tightly until his knuckles were white, and waited for the signal.

“Now!”

“ _ BOMBARDA MAXIMA _ !” five strong voices shrieked. Scorpius watched, as if in slow motion, as the streams of bright light fought through the air and hit the darkness from all sides.

The explosion sent him flying back. He was airborne, quickly hitting the ground and feeling the blast reverberate through his entire body. His vision clouded, his hearing failed, and he wondered.

Was this it?

Then, the sound slowly started working its way back through his senses. With it, came the pain, of course, but also the sight, the awareness, the life.

He was alive.

Hoisting himself up with a tree branch, Scorpius was surprised to find Cas also standing. Pulling from his energy reserve and limping toward her, Scorpius checked her up and down.

The injuries were bad. Really bad. 

The burns were white and blistering, the height of her shoulders was uneven, and cuts, deeper gashes, and dark bruises littered her body.

“Hey, Cas, you okay?”

She smiled vaguely, nodding her head heavily. “You’re not hurt?”  
“No, no, no, I’m fine. Totally fine, yep, not hurt, I’m...fine.”

“Really? Because you’re repeating all of your words, you’re really pale, and frankly, you look like you’re about to fall over.”

“Yeah, you might want to catch me.” Scorpius jutted his arms out just in time to catch a newly unconscious Cas. Cradling her still-warm body in his arms, Scorpius prayed to every god he knew how.

_ Please, please, please. Cas, c’mon, don’t leave me. Hold on, please. _

_ Please. _

“Cas!” Ophelia’s broken voice tore through the silence. She ran at them with amazing speed for someone with what seemed like a sprained ankle, kneeling beside them and cupping Cas’s face in her hands. “No, no, no, this is  _ not _ happening.”

“Hey, Ophelia, it’s okay, she’s still breathing; we’ll get her safe.” Ophelia exhaled a tired breath, and as she closed her eyes in relief, Scorpius gave her a quick once over.

The blood from her now-dormant nose was dried on her face, the cuts and bruises all over her face and arms were plentiful, but not too severe. Her shoulder was at a bit of an odd angle but was probably dislocated at worse. Besides that and her swallowed and probably sprained ankle, she didn’t seem too worse for wear, all things considered.

“Ophelia!” It was Teddy who called this time, stumbling unsteadily over to the three of them. “It’s Al.”

Scorpius followed Teddy’s pointed hand to Al’s unconscious body, lying at odd angles on the ground. His burns were bad too, and Scorpius could tell from here that at least one of his arms was badly broken.

_ No. _

“You have to help me, Phe--we need to get him help and I...I can’t carry him alone.’ Ophelia looked back to her best friend.

“But...Teddy, but what about Cas?”

“She’ll be okay. Scorpius has her, okay? It’s gonna be okay.” Ophelia glanced at the blue-haired boy before looking back to Cas one last time. She turned her gaze to Scorpius. It was cold but urgent. It spoke a message that Scorpius didn’t need to hear to understand.

_ Take care of her.  _

Springing up, Ophelia followed Teddy and helped to gather up Al between the two of them. Taking this as initiative, Scorpius scooped up Cas more securely in his arms and stood. Following the other two, Scorpius trudged through the overgrowth, following the familiar paths out of that godforsaken clearing, out of the forest, onto the Hogwarts grounds and through the large double doors to the castle. 

As soon as he entered the warmth of home, Scorpius felt a sudden sense of safety wash over him.

Unfortunately with that, came a sudden exhaustion. He was dead tired, and he knew it. The pain was slowly ebbing away at his adrenaline, and his vision began to swim again.

_ No. _

He followed Ophelia and Teddy, dragging himself and his precious cargo up the many staircases to the fourth floor of the castle, once and awhile pausing to regain his sense of direction and alertness. 

As they neared the hall they were aiming for, Scorpius felt himself needing to take breaks more often, his knees and ankles feeling weak and ready to collapse under him.

_ No. _

He couldn’t do this.

He couldn’t let go now.

He wouldn’t let himself do it.

Al needed help.  _ Cas _ needed help. 

And he might as well already be dead if he wasn’t going to get her some.

Pulling himself through the corridor, Scorpius was vaguely aware of footsteps rushing toward them, barely aware of McGonagall's pointed features and green robes, and Slughorn’s potbellied figure and lavender tie. The two of them helped to get Ophelia, Teddy, and Al through the glass doors that seemed to be suddenly in front of Scorpius. He caught a blurry image of Al being laid in a bed, and Ophelia and Teddy disappearing into the unknown, before someone, some abomination was trying to lift Cas from his arms.

“No,” he mumbled, holding on tighter, “No, you can’t. She...she needs help.”

“ _ We know _ , Mr. Malfoy,” McGonogal’s familiar voice sounded, “That’s why we’re here. We’re going to get both of you the help you need.”

They entered through the double doors, peeling Cas away from him and pushing him in another direction. Scorpius felt himself scoff. “I don’t need help. See? M’fine.” He took two steps, then promptly collapsed. The pain broke the barrier of his adrenaline high, sending him spiraling into the darkest corners of his own mind.

He was aware of being placed on something much more comfortable, cooling his pain for a second as he readjusted. Someone pricked his arm, and Scorpius was suddenly very surprised as the pain began to fade, until it was almost gone entirely.

He was also suddenly very,  _ very _ tired.

“It’s alright, Scorpius,” Slughorn’s fatherly tone whispered, “You’re safe now.”

He really hoped that was true.

Allowing the sleep to take over him, Scorpius glanced around tiredly for Cas and the others, quickly abandoning his quest in favor of the very soft pillow under his head.

Maybe a  _ quick _ nap wouldn’t be so bad. 


	23. Chapter 23

Cas slowly woke up...and immediately regretted it. Her legs buzzed with a dull pain as she struggled to remember how she had gotten there. 

She immediately regretted that too.

The events of that night came rushing back to her, she vaguely registered the thick fog that covered the memories, like she was seeing them but not clearly. Surprisingly, the ghoury images didn’t bother. Surprisingly, nothing really was bothering her. Even the fact that she was in the Infirmary seemed slightly amusing. Her head pounded through the thick layer of pain meds that were undoubtedly coursing through her body. 

Slowly she took in her surroundings with a dazed smile on her face. A sense of confused happiness had settled in her chest. Something in the back of her head worried when she saw Al laying the bed next to her, clearly unconscious, bruised, and broken, but any feeling of rational worry was washed away by the thick, sparkling fog. The dazed happiness in her chest grew when she saw Ophelia reading a book in a few beds over, scratched and burned, but seemingly unharmed. Sleeping in the bed next to her was her blue-haired cousin, she couldn’t see his face but hoped he was okay. 

Any guilt she should or could have felt was washed away from the unfamiliar fog. 

She slowly sat up, the pain was minimal but noticeable, she didn’t dwell on it due to the fog. 

“Well hello, Sleeping Beauty.” His voice awoke her whole body. Even through the pain, her heartbeat quickened and her stomach swirled. She looked his way. He had his head propped on his hand as he surveyed her from across the room, he looked adorably disheveled, his platinum hair was tousled and his sparkling eyes drooped with slight tiredness. Some still rash part of Cas’ brain thought she should probably be worried that his usually flawless face was covered in little burns, but the shimmery fog washed away her worry. Leaving her a longing to be next to him, a feeling she was used too, but this time was different. This time the fog made it possible. Her pesky voice of reason wasn’t there to stop her. 

“Why, so nice to see you, Princess.” Scorpius looked taken aback by her cheeky answer, Cas was just enjoying the naivety the thick fog was providing. Cas was disappointed when Madame Pomfrey briskly came out of her office, preventing Scorpius from answering. 

“Oh good, Cas, you’re awake.’ 

Cas smiled, “Yeppers.” 

“How are you feeling?” She stepped towards Cas and started fussing with her. Checking her temperature, looking at her pupils, and peaking at the thick white bandages that covered her legs from her mid-thigh down. “I just gave a fresh dose of strong pain medicine, you may feel slightly...dazed, as a result. Some of the past patients described it as being “loopy” but don’t worry--” 

“I’m not worried.” Cas stated brightly. 

“It’ll fade in about an hour, leaving you to be able to think straight and be relatively pain-free.” She continued as if Cas hadn’t interrupted, “So, just try to sleep it off.” And with that, she nodded curtly at Ophelia and Scorpius and made her way back to her office. 

Cas started to play the edges of her hair, suddenly fascinated by the way it curled at the edges. Happily becoming immersed in twirling her hair she took advantage of the carefree emptiness of her head, content with being enamored with twirling her hair around her burned finger. 

Easily distracted, her eyes snapped back up to Scorpius, happily taking in the view that was his glorious self. In the sunlight lit Infirmary he seemed to glow, even injured, he held an air of grace that Cas thought nothing was able to take away. He slowly turned his neck, like he was testing the waters of movement, then cautiously used his sweatshirt clad arms to sit himself up. Even through the fog, Cas felt her heart break. He looked like he was in so much pain, even if it was just for a second, he looked...vulnerable. Which was the most intriguing and terrifying thing Cas had ever seen. 

The fog may have let her worry shine through, but her voice of reason was still nowhere to be found when she rushed out of bed and raced (as quickly as her charred legs would let her) to the foot of his bed. 

His silvery eyes snapped up to meet her gaze instantly, they shined with pure confusion. 

“Cas, what the hell are you doing out of bed?” 

“A-are you okay?” Cas asked nervously, she was pretty sure whether she lived or died depended on whether Scorpius was okay. She never wanted him to look that  _ broken _ ever again, and the fog allowed her to have no fear of showing. 

“Am _I_ okay, I mean I’m pretty sure I’ve been better, buuttt...” That was all Cas needed to hear, she hobbled over to the side of his bed and sat down on the edge, so they were sitting close to face to face. “What are you doing?” He asked incredulously.   
Cas scoffed. Wasn’t it obvious? “I’m here to make you feel better, silly.” She ignored how Scorpius mouthed “silly” to himself in confusion. “So, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” She reached out to brush his face but Scorpius dodged her, causing a grimace to ripple down his body. 

Cas giggled, the fog making playing nurse to Scorpius Malfoy  _ very _ enjoyable. “See? This is why you need me. I wanna help you feel better.” 

His signature smirk melted over his features, “Whatcha’ gonna do, kiss it all better for me?” 

Cas shrugged, “Sure.” She leaned forward, her body buzzing with more adrenaline than when she faced Nagini. For a second Scorpius didn’t move, she saw his pupils dilate and saw her reflection in his wide orbs for a split second before he jerked out of the way. His hands flew to her shoulder, which dully throbbed in pain as a response, he held her at an arm's length looking completely at a loss for words. 

“What the actual fuck, Cas?” 

Cas felt a giggle bubble out of her, “What? You said it would make it all better, I was just trying to help you.” Scorpius looked at her, his mouth wide in a shape of a gaping “O” The fog took his silence as an initiative to help Cas carry out more overly confident actions. So once again Cas shrugged like everything was completely normal. “Well, since you won’t let me help you, you can help me.” She said brightly. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” 

She scooted closer, already wanting to be warm, wrapped up in his sweatshirt. “You give me a hug.” 

“You want me to give you a  _ hug _ ?” Cas giggled and nodded her head, enjoying how his breath hitched when she leaned forward, reaching for his neck. When he didn’t make any move to push her away Cas gladly let her arms wrap around his neck, she smiled wide when she felt Scorpius awkwardly snake his arms around her waist. The fog allowed her to prop her head on his shoulder, her nose nestled into the crook of his neck. She slowly brought her sore legs up onto the bed, curling them under her letting her weight lean against Scorpius’ sweatshirt clad chest. She had just settled into her new position when she heard Scorpius clear his throat. 

“Uh, Cas? Maybe you should go back to your  _ own _ bed?” Cas let a small smile spread over her features as she let go of his neck, she felt him let out a puff of air she hadn’t realized he was holding. She snatched an extra pillow from the bedside table and propped it up against Scorpius’ chest. 

“Uh, Cas? What are you doing?” More concern was leaked into Scorpius’ voice now, the fog promptly ignored his protests as she slowly leaned her head against the pillow and his chest. She curled her legs closer to his and let her arms wrap around his waist, she felt him gasp. “Cas-- _ Cas, _ st-stop. What...what are you  _ doing _ ?” 

Once she was happily curled up next to him and leaned against his chest, she mumbled: “I hurt too, y’ know.” When silence followed she continued, “So  _ please _ , just hold me and let me stay.” She whispered the fog didn’t care that she probably sounded like a needy puppy. But that didn't really matter, because this needy puppy got what she wanted, she felt Scorpius sigh. He gingerly encircled her, holding her with a gentle pressure that was just tight enough to make Cas feel safe and held, but not tight enough to hurt her. She let herself fully appreciate the feeling of her throbbing head against Scorpius’ warm chest, and strong arms around her. Her heart soared and her whole being felt complete for the first time. 

Like anything could happen but as long as she had this, this feeling, these arms wrapped around her, gingerly holding her, keeping her safe from the rest of the world, then maybe she would be fine. But that wasn’t enough for her sparkling fog. So, she mumbled in her half-asleep state, 

“Play with my hair.” She felt Scorpius stiffen, but was extremely grateful he didn’t try to move. 

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” Scorpius stage whispered, “You want me to play with your, your  _ hair _ ?” 

“Yes,” Cas sighed into the soft fabric of his sweatshirt. “Please, just run your fingers through my hair, twirl it, I don’t care...just play with it.”

“W-why?”

“Cause you have pretty eyes.” The fog justified. 

“K, now I’m  _ really _ sorry,  _ what _ ??” 

“And pretty hair. You pretty much have a pretty  _ everything _ .” 

“ _ That’s _ why you want me to play with your hair?” 

Cas nuzzled her head further into the pillow and the fabric of Scorpius’ sweatshirt. “Just do it, Malfoy.” 

Cas slid her eyes shut as soon as she felt Scorpius’ tentative hand start fiddling with edges of her hair. Keeping one arm wrapped securely around her waist and the other absentmindedly running through her hair. Cas was able to sleep well for the first time in a while. 

<>

Cas woke up to a steady hand sending soothing strokes through her hair. She had never liked the feeling of other people's hands in her hair, but the combined feeling of that and waking up with a comforting arm securing her waist was something she would have never thought could be this amazing. Unfortunately, Cas was pulled violently out of her half-conscious state by a voice in the back of her head. 

_ Who are you lying with? And whose hand is that?  _

Cas immediately thought of Ophelia, but when she saw her in a bed across the room, she had to rule her out. So then it  _ must _ be Al. It  _ had _ to be Al. She was dreading looking around the room, and she really wished she hadn’t when she saw Al in the bed right next to her. Her head whipped to the bed next to Ophelia’s and there was her blue-haired cousin. 

_ Shit.  _

This was not happening. This can not happen.  _ How  _ did this happen?

“Hello.” His voice was low and warm and made Cas jump. If this was a different situation she would probably appreciate how much she enjoyed the sound of his voice when it wasn’t full of sarcasm. She didn’t want to move. She wanted to stay in his arms and listen to his voice.

No. 

She sprung out of the warm embrace, wincing at the immense throb of pain that her legs screamed back at her. 

She spun around facing the boy, he was sitting up against the headboard with a pillow on his chest, and looked thoroughly confused, slightly amused, and  _ disappointed _ ? 

Whatever. Cas was too humiliated to care.

“What the actual fuck, Malfoy?” Cas threw her hands up, winced, and threw them back down. “What the hell is this?” 

“Um, I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me, Miss. Play-With-My-Hair, or Miss. You-Pretty-Much-Have-A-Pretty- _ Everything. _ Which y’ know, I don’t disagree with, but I would’ve never thought you  _ agreed _ with it.” 

All the memories from a few hours before flooded Cas’ brain. Including the...almost kiss. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

She ran a hand through her hair, “ _ Stupidass fog _ .” She mumbled. Scorpius quirked a blond eyebrow. 

“What?” 

But Cas was saved from further embarrassment but Madam Pomfrey, hustling over to her, promptly leading her back to her bed while giving her a less than effective lecture. She helped her back into bed and Cas laid there, staring at the ceiling, coming up with every single possible way she would avoid eye contact with Scorpius Malfoy. 


	24. Chapter 24

Ophelia glanced around the room for the millionth time that hour, sighing out of boredom. She made eye-contact with Cas yet again, the other rolling her eyes but offering a smile. She wasn’t even going to try falling asleep again, since the past hour or so had seemed to prove that impossible. Lowering her gaze, Ophelia slightly adjusted her position, trying not to disturb the blue-haired boy currently clinging to her. He stirred slightly, shifting and nuzzling his face even farther into Ophelia’s neck. She grinned nervously, trying to remember how to breathe and remembering exactly how she had gotten herself into this slightly compromising situation.

_ Ophelia slammed her shoulder into one of the double doors, shoving it open and stumbling through the entryway. Madam Pomfrey pulled Al out of her arms, and she watched as his limp and broken body was taken to a bed and immediately tended to. Turning unsteadily, Ophelia found an unconscious Scorpius being lifted onto a bed off of the floor. Cas was being dealt with the same, and Ophelia staggered as she watched them, only torn out of her stupor by the sound of a large thump.  _

_ Whipping around as fast as she could, Ophelia registered that the noise was caused by Teddy’s body hitting a nearby bed. He had collapsed out of pain and sheer tiredness, but the contact had triggered something in Teddy. As soon as his body hit the mattress, He shifted from limp and exhausted to writhing in pain. No matter how he seemed to move, each shift seemed to bring on a new wave of pain, eliciting screams and sobs. He would move his hand to his ribs, then to his shoulder, then his injured hand, then back, but each touch only seemed to make his pain worse. Teddy’s whole body was shaking, his sobs only making the pain from movement worse. His eyes were glued shut, and once and awhile his mouth would open and shut, as if he was struggling for more air from the crying, but unable to get any. _

_ Ophelia made her way to the bed, glancing everywhere and anywhere, unsure of what to do with her hands. _

_ Or what to do at all. _

_ What is everyone doing? _

_ Why isn’t anyone helping him? _

_ Suddenly, a clammy hand gripped Ophelia’s wrist, and she looked back down to see Teddy holding on for dear life, his eyes finally open. Ophelia opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Surprisingly, the blue-haired boy filled the silence. _

_ “Stay.” _

_ Ophelia raised her eyebrows, glancing unconsciously towards Madam Pomfrey. “B-but--” _

_“I need you.”_ _  
__She knew then that she had lost. Sighing, Ophelia laid down beside him, the boy quickly curling into her. Madam Pomfrey shot her a disapproving look as she bandaged Teddy’s burnt hand, but said nothing._

_ Soon, the exhausting and the medication hit her as well, causing her eyes to droop and eventually close, drawing Ophelia into an uncomfortably easy sleep.  _

Ophelia glanced up when she heard Cas shift. The redhead was looking from Ophelia to Teddy, finally making eye contact permanently with her best friend. Cas grinned, raising an eyebrow. 

“What are you gonna do?” she whispered. Ophelia shrugged as best she could.

“I don’t know! It’s not like I can just move him or anything!”   


“But what if he stays there, like, forever.” She couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re delusional.”

“You never know!” Ophelia chuckled again, but the laughter was cut short when she noticed Cas making very pointed glances in her general direction. As soon as she realized that Cas was trying to point out Teddy, Ophelia followed her looks.

He was awake.

_ Shit. _

“You talkin’ about me, sweetheart?” Teddy slurred, his voice thick with sleep. Ophelia choked on her breath, trying not to suffocate and die that very second. She was torn up at how broke he looked, but she was easily able to push that thought out of her mind if she just focused on how adorable sleepy Teddy looked. 

“You wish.'' The comment had Ophelia’s desired effect, getting a smile from the boy. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m on the brink of death, funny you should ask.” Teddy rolled over, away from Ophelia, but threw an arm back over her torso. “This is it--this is where I die.” Ophelia couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Sure it is.” Teddy nodded vigorously.

“I’m glad you agree.” Ophelia and Cas groaned as Al, who was also up, took a bite of the buttered toast he had requested. Nodding absentmindedly, Ophelia shared a few looks with Cas, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do now that Teddy was awake. He was currently chowing down on some of Al’s toast, but Ophelia knew the distraction wouldn’t last long. Still, his current involvement in breakfast did give her time to think.

As uncomfortable as she was with admitting it, Ophelia couldn’t say she regretted anything for a second. Teddy had needed her, really needed her, and although she hated the fact that her stupid feelings were getting in her way, that she didn’t want anything to change in case it was never the same, she couldn’t help acknowledging the fact that it felt...nice. Whole. Easy.

Real.

Teddy rolled back over across Ophelia’s stomach, surprising her and crushing her lungs. 

“What are you doing?” She watched as Teddy looked up painstakingly slowly. Raising an eyebrow, Ophelia leaned forward slightly so she could hear Teddy’s inevitable answer better. 

“Nothing.” He drew the last syllable out, simultaneously making Ophelia want to pull him closer and slap him in the face. “I just like cuddling you. You’re warm.”

She chose not to focus on the heat rising to her cheeks, and instead on Scorpius’s smirk. He scoffed.

“What, are you like, in  _ love _ with her or something?” She couldn’t help but laugh herself at his tone of voice, and at Teddy’s future offensive yet still funny reply.

“Well, James certainly thinks so. I’m not sure, but--well, I mean, I guess I can see it...I do talk about you a lot. And go out of my way to walk you to class and say hi to you. And to “forget” my homework so you can help me study. And--well, I did almost punch Ian in the face during the last Quidditch match when he called you “sneaky hot” or whatever the hell.” he shuddered for added effect. “Anyway, it certainly seems that way, but I’m still figuring things out.”

She had  _ not _ seen that coming.

Ophelia stared at Scorpius, whose jaw was currently inches from the floor. Cas and Al seemed equally taken aback and confused, looking at each other and then to her. Her mouth was certainly wide open, how could it not be? Had Teddy Lupin just admitted to having some type of romantic feelings with her?

_ It’s just the drugs, _ she chided, rubbing her eyes tiredly and ignoring Cas’ questions looks. 

_ It’s just the drugs, _ she reminded herself when Teddy laughed at Scorpius’s surprised face and reached back to tuck a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

_ It’s. _

_ Just. _

_ The. _

_ Drugs. _

But what if it wasn’t? What if there was some chance he was actually speaking the truth instead of just joking for once? What if there was a possibility that Teddy “Loudmouth” Lupin could actually reciprocate how she…

How she felt about him.

Shit.

Ophelia Lovegood liked Teddy Lupin. She knew, if she gave it a bit more time, if she continued on like this, she could even love him--

No, no.

No matter if she was actually going to stop lying to herself about how she felt, she was not letting her mind go there. It was just her imagination. A mere possibility that was far fetched and probably never going to happen.

Unless she was right.

If she was right…

Her years at Hogwarts were about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

Ophelia finally forced herself to make eye contact with Cas, who was still looking at her. They shared a few looks, trying to relay both of their thoughts to the other without speaking. The conversation went something like,

_ “What the hell was that?” _ _   
_

_ “ _ _ I don’t know! I’m just as confused as you are.” _

_ “Looks like somebody’s got a crush on you!!” _ _   
_

_ “Shut up! It’s probably just the drugs we’ve all been on.” _

_ “But what if it’s not?’ _ _   
_

_ “There’s a good chance it is.” _

_ “I bet you it’s not.” _

_ “I’ll take that bet, cuz, y’ know, it is.” _

_ “It’s totally not.” _

_ “It really is.” _

_ “He’s in love with you.” _

_ “No, he’s not!” _

_ “Yes. He. Is.” _ Ophelia sighed, surprising everyone else in the room, who were all probably confused as to why Cas and Ophelia were just staring at each other intently, making weird faces, without speaking. Ignoring the judgment floating through the air, she turned back to Cas. The redhead was already waiting with a look that read, 

_ “What are you gonna do?” _ _   
_

_ “I don’t know!” _

_ “Well, how do you feel about him?” _

_ “I don’t know that either!!” _

_ “Bull. Shit.” _

_ “Okay, okay, so maybe I do like him, whatever. It’s just the drugs and he’s gonna forget about all of this next week when they release us.” _

_ “Maybe, or...maybe not.” _

_ “I’m done talking to you about this.” _

_ “Your choice...but I’ll be waiting with a big fucking “I told you so” when you two become a sickeningly cute couple in the near future.” _

_ “Done.” _

Cas flopped backward to lay flat on her bed, groaning but turning and starting a conversation about Jonah with Al, who was easy to oblige. 

Regardless of who had won the argument, Ophelia knew that Cas was probably right about at least one thing: Her pretending that she didn’t know how she felt about Teddy was bullshit.

She liked him. A lot.

The both of them had known that for a long time.

Would she ever admit to Cas’s face that she was right, though?  _ Fuck _ no.

Smiling at the thought, Ophelia gave in to Teddy’s whining and laid back down, wrapping her arms around him until her head was on his chest and she was basically on top of him. She did have to agree with him; the warmth of it was nice.

And the comfort.

And the _all_ of it.

Shit.

If killing an undead Horcrux didn’t kill her, this goddamn guy certainly would.


	25. Chapter 25

Scorpius watched as Ophelia rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that hour. She glanced at Cas, who was beside her and the two girls shared a look of pure exasperation. Teddy had stolen Ophelia’s book (which she had already finished) and although Scorpius had never personally seen Teddy read a book in his life, he was currently buried in the pages and avoiding everyone else’s gaze.

To be honest, Scorpius couldn’t blame them.

“And he’s  _ so _ pretty!” Al said for the fifth time. “Like...like, I don’t even know how it’s possible but--” he turned to Scorpius and bridged the gap between their beds by reaching out and gripping his arm. “Dude, you don’t  _ understand _ ! He’s so strong and sweet, and  _ amazing  _ and--and his face is so pretty, with all of his little freckles, and his curly hair, and his _ gorgeous  _ blue eyeballs, and---”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Cas groaned, “We get it, you’re absolutely in  _ love _ with Jonah. Are you done yet?”

“Nope.” Al said defiantly, popping the “P” at the end of his word. He continued to ramble on about how much he liked to play with Jonah’s hair and how soft his lips were, but for once, Scorpius was able to drown out the noise. 

Hearing Cas’s voice again had pierced through the mental dam he had put in place, allowing all of the uncomfortable and uncertain thoughts to flood back into his brain. Part of him knew that the only reason any of that had happened was because of Madam Pomfrey’s insanely effective yet notoriously unpredictable magic painkillers, and yet another part of him was also insanely confused and concerned about how the hell he felt about all of it, but…

A small voice inside of his head was terrified at how comfortable it felt.

How normal.

And every part of him wanted it to stay that way.

Of course, Pomfrey chose that moment to bustle over with her wand and a plethora of potions. The dread in his stomach grew as she headed straight for him.

“Alright then, it’s time for the next round of these. I would recommend--”

“Hell no,” Scorpius spat before he could stop himself. Ophelia snorted.

“You can’t exactly say no to recovery, Scorpius.” He raised an incredulous eyebrow.

“Uh, I’m not the only one who saw what that shit did to Cas, am I?” Cas’s head shot up.

“Hey!”

“I’m just saying!” Madam Pomfrey seemed to be resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“This isn’t optional Mr. Malfoy. Just attempt to sleep through it.” Scorpius sighed, glancing at the others. He tried to adjust his position on the bed while still holding his composure.

“I said, I am not taking those---holy fuck.” Scorpius gripped at his right side, willing the excruciating pain in his ribs to vanish. “Okay...maybe it would be a good idea.” Giving him nothing but a curt nod, Pomfrey got to work administering her remedies.

Scorpius had to admit, all those potions did make him really sleepy…

The next time he opened his eyes, it was midnight.

Scorpius squinted and tried to get used to the moonlight streaming in through the windows.

Wow, the moonlight looked beautiful. Filtering through the glass, it twisted and sparkled as if it had traveled to him straight out of a storybook. Everyone else was asleep---their eyes closed softly and their faces peaceful. The room was dark and quiet, the only unnatural light coming softly from under the door of Madam Pomfrey’s personal office.

He knew he should be in pain...God, he should barely be able to think straight, but Scorpius felt strangely light. The pain had almost completely vanished, and Scorpius wondered if whatever Madam Pomfrey had given him for pain would make it possible for him to literally float out of bed.

Then it hit him.

He was dreaming.

_ Of course, _ he thought,  _ it all makes sense now. Pomfrey warned us that the remedies could make us loopy like it did to Cas, but I’m just sleeping through it, right? I can’t feel pain because it’s a dream! Yeah, I’m really just still asleep. _

Scorpius grinned to himself in the dark. He was free.

Looking around, Scorpius was suddenly very aware of the fact that he had no idea what he was supposed to do in his lucid dream. Technically, he could do whatever he wanted, but what did he want? Surveying the room, he couldn’t help but smile at how content everyone looked. Teddy had never been this quiet for this long, all sleep considered, and Ophelia was content just to fall asleep reading her book. Even Al had stopped rambling on about the love of his life and was currently snoring softly in the bed beside him.

Last, Scorpius allowed his eyes to drift to Cas. She was on her side, fast asleep, with her gorgeous red hair spread out all over her face. Scorpius tried not to think about how adorable she looked until he remembered that it didn’t matter what the hell he was thinking. He didn’t have to feel bad or obligated to keep things to himself since someone might find out how he felt--he was literally inside of his own head. Nobody else would ever know.

Scorpius continued to gaze at Cas, remembering the last time he had been put in this position. He had refrained from brushing the hair out of her face before, because he was worried she would freak out, or Ophelia would freak out, or Al would bash his head in, and he’d be kicked out of the friend group that he’d just started to be accepted into.

But now... _ now _ , it wasn’t going to affect anyone. Scorpius smiled at the soft grin that graced her face, and once again felt the urge to just...sweep the hair off of her face. True, there would be no consequence, and Scorpius really just wanted to see her face.

Hear her voice, really. 

_ Hey, I mean, no one’s gonna care. It’s not like Cas can punch me into next week in the dream realm if I don’t want her to. Hey, she could even like me here. _

Maybe even more than like.

An idea kicked down the door to Scorpius’s mind that would’ve made him seek medical help in any other situation since he was pretty sure that he actually went through with a plan like this in real life, he wouldn’t last five minutes.

But this  _ wasn’t _ real life, was it?

Throwing back the covers, Scorpius planted his feet on the floor and tip-toed over to Cas’s bed. He tapped her softly on the shoulder.

Nothing.

Reaching up a gentle hand, Scorpius tentatively swept the stray hair behind her ear, revealing her peaceful face. Scorpius grinned, but the smile was quickly wiped from his face when Cas began to stir.

“Cas?” Scorpius whispered into the silence, unaware of what was going to happen. 

_ Wait, the fuck, this is my dream! I decide what happens! _

With that confidence restored, Scorpius continued to shake Cas lightly.

After a few seconds, her eyes shot open.

Scorpius prepared himself for the punch, but that never came.

“Scorpius? What...what the hell?” Cas hit herself lightly on the face as if trying to see if she herself was dreaming.

_ Don’t be silly, _ Scorpius almost laughed,  _ this is my dream, not yours.  _

“How are you?” Cas’s face just seemed to get more and more confused.

This was not going according to plan.

“ _ How am I-- _ Scorpius, it’s midnight!” Scorpius shuffled his feet, suddenly self-conscious.

Why the hell wasn’t dream Cas cooperating? 

“Well, uh, I just wanted to check on you...y’know, make sure you were okay.” Cas rubbed her eyes in annoyance, looking back up. 

“Why the hell would you--Scorpius, why would you care if I’m okay?”

But Scorpius wasn’t paying attention. Somehow, he was just now noticing how a mosaic of small burns and cuts littered her complexion. Before he really knew what he was doing, Scorpius had reached up, put his right hand to her face, and was now proceeding to trace each cut and burn with his thumb. After a few seconds, though, Cas was swatting his hand away. “Okay, okay, I’m done playing around, what the actual fuck are you doing?” Scorpius took a deep breath.

He wasn’t going to lie by saying he wasn’t starting to get discouraged, but...hey, this was still his dream. And, if he was honest, real-life Cas would be responding much, much worse.

He could do this.

“ I don’t know...I just wanted to see you, hear your voice.”

“Scorpius, you’ve been asleep for like seven hours. It hasn’t been  _ that _ long.” He pouted, jutting his bottom lip out.

“I know, but I missed you.” He drew the last word out, smiling up at her. All he got in response, however, was a confused and annoyed grimace.

“Why would you miss me?” Scorpius grinned boyishly. If this was his dream, then…

“Well, you are my girlfriend…?”

Cas was most definitely bewildered out of her mind by now.

“Since when am I--”

“Hey,” Scorpius suddenly realized how tired his dream self was. Weird. “Can I just...stay here?” Cas opened and closed her mouth several times, but no sound came out. Finally, she managed to choke out a,

“What?”

Scorpius was already climbing beside her, trying his best not to hurt her. “Scorpius, please get the  _ hell _ out of my--”   


“C’mon,  _ please _ ?” Scorpius tried to ignore how desperate his dream self sounded. “I need you.” Tucking himself in beside her, Scorpius wrapped his arms gently around her waist. He could see Cas fight the urge to push him away, but luckily for him, whatever dream luck he still seemed to have stopped her from doing it. He leaned forward a bit, aiming to plant a kiss on Cas’s forehead, but she pushed him away.

“Okay, too much, too much--”

“Okay, got it.” Scorpius guessed he was just going to have to settle for staying. Nuzzling his face into her neck, Scorpius made himself comfortable. Smiling to himself, Scorpius closed his eyes.

Wow, he was going to sleep in his dream. Would he be able to dream inside of his dream?

No, that was stupid.

But...Scorpius could already feel his eyelids drooping. He was seriously rethinking this idea, but hey--it was a dream. The next time he woke up, it would all be over and he’d never have to worry about it again.

<>

When Scorpius woke up, sunlight was streaming through the Infirmary windows. Squinting his eyes, Scorpius smiled to himself as he remembered his lucid dream.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Scorpius looked around, grinning softly at Ophelia and Al.

“Man, I just had the weirdest dream, guys.” He was about to sit up to start a new conversation when something made him freeze.

“Uh, yeah…” an annoyed and uncertain voice sounded from right next to him. “I betcha did.” Scorpius screeched in a very undignified manner and promptly threw himself out of bed.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I think the real question is, what the hell were  _ you _ doing?” Scorpius raised an uncertain eyebrow, even though he was very much afraid that he already knew the answer to his next question.

“What was I doing?”

“Oh, I don’t know--waking me up at midnight, tracing all of the cuts on my face, and getting into bed with me for a start?!” Scorpius felt the heat rise to his face as he backed away across the floor and got back into what he now knew must be his empty bed. 

Trying to play it off, Scorpius smirked. “Well, at least I didn’t try to kiss you.” Cas sat up in bed, raising her eyebrows.

“I kinda hate to break it to you, bud, but--”

“Holy hell.” Scorpius slumped over, hiding his head in his hands and trying to ignore the red-as-a-tomato blush he was currently sporting. Silence fell over the group, save for some of Al’s sniggering. Finally, Scorpius felt like he had to explain himself. “I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t mean to--”

“Oh yeah,  _ clearly. _ ”

“No, I mean, really, I--I thought I was  _ dreaming. _ ” This earned a small laugh from Ophelia, who was across the room.

“Have dreams like that often, Malfoy?” She grinned. Scorpius had a moment of deja vu, opening and closing his mouth, trying to produce the right words, but no sound came out of his mouth. Finally, he was able to grind out a response.

“Cas, I’m sorry for waking you up and...and everything, but honestly, I thought I was dreaming. It must’ve had something to do with those drugs Madam Pomfrey gave me.”

“That’s kinda a lame excuse, Scorpius.”

“Hey, you were basically doing the same thing. You tried to kiss me too! I had to push you away!”

“Yeah, well excuse me for reacting the exact same way when  _ you _ tried to kiss  _ me _ !”

“Just taking a page out of your book, Weasley.” Cas gasped dramatically but said nothing else. Ophelia was hiding her face behind the book she had already read through twice, Al was talking to himself about cheese or something or other, and Teddy was pretending to be asleep.  
Again.

Honestly, Scorpius couldn’t say he was surprised. With his luck, this is exactly what would’ve happened. Still, Scorpius couldn’t shake the thought of how easy it was to be with Cas like that. Obviously not easy for her, really not even easy for him, but...comfortable.

Real, almost.

Turning over and grumbling to himself, Scorpius made the executive decision that he would never go out into public again after that special bit of humiliation. As Madam Pomfrey made her rounds, pointing fingers and scolding everyone she passed about something or other.

Whenever Scorpius could run away from the Hospital Wing and his deep embarrassment wasn’t soon enough.


	26. Chapter 26

Teddy woke up with the sun streaming through the windows of the Infirmary, once again missing the warmth of Ophelia next to him. He smiled fondly at the memory of waking up next to her, her warm, soft body wrapped safely in his arms. That was all Teddy had ever wanted and he had gotten that, sure, but it was only because he was drugged and probably looked insanely pathetic. Anyone who knew Teddy and owned a shred of sympathy would have let Teddy sleep next to them, but Teddy could stop the slow trickle of hope that started every time he thought of the slight smile that graced her lips when he had first looked up at her. 

Or how perfectly she had fit in his arms. 

Or how addicting it had felt to feel her soft breath fanning out against his cheeks. 

Teddy was pulled out of his thoughts by the arrival of a visitor. He looked up to see Jonah standing on the threshold, for a moment Teddy watched in confusion as he stood there, almost frozen. But then Jonah caught sight of Al and as if he had suddenly woken up from a daze he rushed to his side. Everyone watched in respectful silence as Jonah urgently pulled Al’s burn covered body into a hug, even from across the room Teddy could tell it was equal parts tight and gentle. Cas let out a soft “aw” as they watched Al slide his eyes closed as Jonah planted soft kisses on each of the healing burns and whispered reassurance into his ear. 

Even Teddy felt his heart flutter a little and his inner romantic swoon at the look on Al’s face. He had a tiny, desperate smile on his lips, and looked on the verge of tears at finally being able to see Jonah. 

He looked in love. 

And from the way Jonah was holding him, like he was the most precious thing in the world, like he was never going to let go again, Teddy could make an educated guess that he was just as far gone as Al was. 

Al scooted over, making room for Jonah to gingerly sit on his bed, sitting with his back to the bed frame. He held still while Al nestled into the side of the auburn-haired boy, Jonah automatically leaned towards him and draped an arm around his waist, and held Al’s hand in his other. Al had just closed his eyes for only a second before they snapped open again at the sound of Ophelia clearing her throat loudly. 

Their position unmoving, they both trained their attention on the stunning brunette. 

“Oh, hello Jonah. I’m Ophelia, your partner in Quidditch, the person you play opposite to almost every single day. The one who led you to meet the boy who is clinging to you right now, also one of your closer  _ friends. _ Teammate, your other half per say. Also, the one who is  _ also _ currently occupying and using the services of the Infirmary.” Teddy shook his head at her ridiculousness. 

Al rolled his green eyes goodnaturedly, “I’m so sorry he offended you. But,” Al drew out the word, “seeing as he is my  _ boyfriend _ I think you should let him off with a warning.” 

Jonah snapped his head to look down at Al, Teddy wasn’t an extremely observant person when it didn’t come to Ophelia, but even he could tell the Al calling him his boyfriend held a certain significance. Jonah’s eyes sparkled with an unasked question. 

“You--Your  _ boyfriend _ ?” Jonah repeated, excitement seeped into the simple question. 

Al nodded and leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss on Jonah’s lips, “My boyfriend.” 

And with that Ophelia was forgotten once again as Jonah slowly stroked Al’s dark hair in awe, willing Al and eventually himself into an easy sleep. 

Teddy looked away from the happy couple and let his gaze lazily take in the sights from around the room. Cas was happily immersed in  _ Quidditch Through the Ages _ and Teddy’s heart swelled at the sight of Ophelia nestled under her covers, curled to one side. Her long wavy hair was fanned out behind her like she was straight out of a fairytale, Teddy tried his best to ignore the aching in his body to be lying next to her by tearing his gaze and focusing on a certain blond. 

What Teddy saw was more than intriguing. 

Scorpius’ eyes were trained on Al and Jonah, from across the room Teddy could see the longing in his eyes. If Teddy was somebody else they probably would have found the intense emotion in his gaze rather heartbreaking. But Teddy wasn’t somebody else. Teddy was Teddy, and all Teddy saw was an opportunity to learn a little more about his stone-cold friend. He was pretty sure the longing in Scorpius’ silver eyes had something to do with his fiery, red-headed cousin, and when he saw those silver eyes flicker to Cas. Staring for just a moment too long and flicker back to Al and Jonah. Most of Teddy’s theories were confirmed and a grin formed on his lips as he got up to test them. 

As soon as he swaggered up to Scorpius’ bed the blond quickly tore his eyes away from the boys on the bed. 

“What do you want?” Scorpius narrowed his eyes, Teddy put a hand on his chest faking offense. 

“Wow,” Teddy shook his head. “I can’t come over here and talk to my buddy Scorpius?” 

He crossed his arms, “No.” Teddy laughed and sat down on his bed. “So what do you want?” 

“Damn, I just wanted to talk.” 

Scorpius nodded skeptically, but took the bait nonetheless, “Okay, I’ll bite, what do you wanna ‘talk’ about?” 

Teddy figured he would just jump in headfirst. “So,” He drew the word out, “I saw you... _ staring _ at a certain Albus and Jonah.” Scorpius immediately rolled his eyes, Teddy watched in amusement as his cheeks got pink and his expression got sterner. 

“What the hell are you talking about, Teddy? Are you still on those pain drugs? Go bother Ophelia or something, you had no trouble clinging to her a couple of days ago.” 

“Okay, so I’m gonna choose to ignore that,” Teddy said as he tried to push the vivid memories of lying next to Ophelia out of his mind at the mention from Scorpius. “And say that assuming you’re  _ not  _ in love with neither Jonah nor Al, you were staring at them because…?” 

Scorpius scowled, “That’s none of your business.” Teddy felt his eyebrows shoot up. 

“Aw, come on Scorpius, you can trust me.” The scowl didn’t leave Scorpius’ face. “Wow, aren’t you just a little ray of sunshine?” 

“You better believe it.” 

“Whatever,” Teddy ran a hand through his hair, getting slightly frustrated at his stubbornness. “Come on Scorpius, I know you were staring at them cause you want that for yourself.” 

Scorpius’ head snapped up, and the shock in his green eyes showed Teddy that he was spot on. “I really  _ don’t _ wanna do this with you, Lupin.” 

“ _ Pwweeaassee _ ?” Scorpius rolled his eyes. 

He sighed, “Fine,  _ maybe _ I was staring. But it was only because I know there’s no way I’m  _ ever _ going to be able to have what Al has.” Teddy’s stomach flipped, he honestly felt bad for the younger boy, he was chewing on his lip and wouldn’t look Teddy in the eyes. He looked really...sad? 

“Oh, come on Scorpius, that’s not true.” 

Scorpius tore his hands through his hair, visibly frustrated. “No, but it actually is, Teddy. I’m not one of those people who’s ever wanted to open up to someone, or-or  _ be _ with someone. I’ve always just shut people out. I’ve never once thought about  _ holding _ someone close, or ev-even  _ kissing _ anyone. But now that’s the only thing that I can think about,  _ worry _ about. And it  _ terrifies _ me because I’m never going to be able to have it. ‘Cause the only person that, that makes me  _ feel _ , could never feel anything more than hate towards me. Which...y’know...sucks.” 

Teddy sighed still trying to comprehend what Scorpius had just said and tried to ignore how similar their situations were. 

“I’m ninety-nine point nine percent sure Cas doesn’t hate you.” Scorpius laughed bitterly. 

“I beg to differ.” 

“Damn, okay, Sunshine.” Teddy sighed, still wanting to know more about the boy’s issues. “So it sounds like you really like her.” 

Scorpius blew a stream of air out of his mouth and looked at his hands, “Um, yeah, yeah I do. I  _ really _ like her.” He whispered. 

“Why?” Teddy pressed, some part of him knew he was probably bothering Scorpius. Maybe Teddy was imagining it, but Teddy thought there was a little sign of relief on his face as he opened up a little. 

Scorpius scoffed, “Subtle.” Teddy raised his eyebrows. “Fine, uh, I really like her eyes. I mean some might say they’re ‘just brown,’ but they’re so much more. Like they can be hard as wood, but other times warm as melting chocolate, I think they’re just as beautiful and expressive, if not more, than any other color.” Scorpius started off slow and hesitant but got slightly more enthusiastic as he continued. “And her hair is just  _ so cute _ , and it’s all short and wavy and  _ red _ . And when she pulls it up, it’s like how all the other girls try to do it, but fail miserably, only...only she does it without even  _ trying _ . Don’t even get me started on her freckles. I wish I could just sit with her and count each one. I mean and it’s not just her looks, I mean yeah, her looks are...wow. But, her personality. She has  _ so much _ fight in her, and she’s  _ so _ funny a-and smart.” A spark had been lit in Scorpius’ eyes, and once again Teddy’s inner romantic swooned. When Scorpius saw the knowing smile on his face he trailed off and raised a challenging eyebrow. 

“You’re starting to sound like Al.” Teddy teased lightly. 

“Whatever, enough about me.” 

Teddy laughed, “Don’t you mean enough about  _ Cas _ .” The comment received an eye roll from Scorpius, but it went ignored otherwise. 

“It’s not exactly hard to tell that there’s a little something going on between you and a certain Ophelia Lovegood.” Teddy felt his face heat up and got nervous. The only other person he had told was James and that hadn’t exactly gone well. Still, Scorpius had just poured his heart and soul out. The least he could do was return the favor. 

“I wish.” The statement came out a lot softer and rawer than he had intended. 

“Aw, come on,” Scorpius reached out his hand and ran it quickly through Teddy’s hair. “I like your hair better blue.” Teddy swatted at his hands. 

“Shut up, we were about to go on a life-threatening mission, that could have just been nerves.” 

Scorpius scoffed, “Whatever, at least Ophelia entertains the idea of flirting. Cas would punch me in the face before I could even think about it.” 

Teddy just shook his head and sighed, all his doubts and insecurities surfacing. “I just, I’ve never really felt this strongly about someone before.” 

Another scoff from Scorpius, “You could have any girl in this whole entire school.” 

Teddy tore his hands through his hair, tired of hearing the same thing from Scorpius that James had been saying for weeks. “I don’t want any girl. Of course, my dumb ass only wants  _ her _ .” He exclaimed, extremely frustrated. 

“Why?” Scorpius asked, smirking. 

“Shit, Scorpius, where do I even start? Every time I look at her I feel like I have to stop myself from kissing her or being the most awkward person on the planet. It’s just, she’s  _ so _ smart and witty, and  _ so, so  _ brave. And have you noticed when she flys, her hair flows behind her like she’s some sort of mix between a superhero and a princess?” 

“Uh, no.” 

“Or how she chews her lip when she’s nervous. Or how her eyes light up anytime something funny happens. Oh God, her eyes. They're just  _ so blue _ . Like I could drown in them, or some shit. I mean ever since she started tutoring me I haven’t been able to get her out of my head. She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met. Which is insanely jacked up, cause I know I’m just gonna end up getting hurt.” 

Scorpius laughed bitterly, “We’re both so screwed, man.” 

“Tell me about it, Sunshine.” 

“I’d really have no problem if you didn’t call me that.” 

Teddy shook his head. “No can do, bro.” 

Scorpius was probably about to make some snide remark but was cut off by the arrival of Madame Pomfrey. 

“I know you will all be devastated by this news.” All eyes snapped towards the speaker, “But, you are free to go.” A cheer rose amongst them. Madame Pomfrey feigned hurt. “After all, I’ve done for you? Shame.” Everyone laughed. 

“Aw, Madame Pomfrey, thank you for not letting us die.” Cas joked. 

“So you’ll leave just in time for the end of the year feast, so get going.” They all clambered out of bed and headed towards the door. “Oh wait! Ophelia, you’re good to go back to normal, same with Scorpius and Teddy, but Cas, Albus.” She set her gaze onto the two cousins. “Cas, you need to be careful, your balance may not be the same for a couple of days, and I’m sorry there wasn’t much I could do for the really bad burns, so some of them may leave substantial scars. Al, just take it easy for a couple of weeks before acting completely normal. Okay, get going! Have a great summer!” 

After a year with as many highs and lows as this year had, Teddy was sure this summer would be fantastic. 


	27. Chapter 27

Ophelia shifted in her seat next to Cas, waiting in anticipation for the end-of-the-year feast to appear on her plate. This was the best meal of the year, Ophelia decided, everyone involved going the extra mile to give Hogwarts’ students the proper send-off before summer began. Looking around the room, Ophelia felt herself sigh in contentment as it finally registered that the complete and utter chaos of her fifth year was finally over. Whether it had been tough Quidditch practices, cramming last minute for her O.W.L’s, or saving the whole goddamn school, she could confidently say that she and all of her friends were going to be very grateful for some rest and relaxation over the holiday months.

Grinning at each other, Ophelia and Cas angled their eyes towards McGonagall as she began her end of the year speech. As riveting as her talk of pride and expectations probably was, she knew both of them were only really excited to find out one thing: the winner of the House Cup. They were still high off of Gryffindor’s inevitable Quidditch Cup win, and achieving this would be the icing on the cake for such a tough year. The two girls tuned back in just as McGonagall was getting to the good part.

“And now, before we begin our farewell feast: the awarding of the House Cup. Each house has done exceptionally well this year, and all of you should be very proud of yourselves. I hope this outstanding work continues throughout your time at this school.” She cleared her throat, conjuring a piece of paper and beginning to read it out loud:

“In last place: Ravenclaw, with 524 points. In third: Hufflepuff, with 615 points.” Ophelia saw Teddy grin. Although his house hadn’t won, he was just happy to have such a big jump on Ravenclaw. He was laughing at Ian’s fuming face, his head thrown back and his mouth wide open.

Leave it to Teddy Lupin to find the humor in any situation.

“The winner of this year’s House Cup is…”

The whole room held its breath.

“Gryffindor, with 692 points!”

The whole table was cheering. Ophelia and Cas jumped to their feet, bouncing up and down and screaming until their voices were hoarse. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also cheered. Although this win had been slightly expected, McGonagall had made it very clear that the score had been very close, with Slytherin only losing by ten points. She felt like she could hear Al and Scorpius groaning from here. The thought was wiped from her mind, however, when mountains of steaming food appeared on her plate. She shared one look with Cas, and they dug in. 

<>

Ophelia and Cas walked side-by-side towards the moving stairs leading to the Gryffindor Tower. Waving at classmates that passed by, Ophelia watched happily as Al, Scorpius, and Teddy hurried to them. Cas immediately started jumping up and down and cheering.

“We won! We won! We won!” She sang, dancing around Al and Scorpius.

“Hey, hey, don’t get too excited, you won by ten points.” Scorpius tried, grasping for straws. Cas rolled her eyes when Al nodded enthusiastically.

“Exactly! Besides, we spend so much time with you losers, we’re practically Gryffindors anyway.”

Scorpius nodded, while Teddy shook his head. The blue-haired boy stepped forward and tugged on both of the Slytherin’s ties. He clicked his tongue like a disappointed mother, and Ophelia had to laugh.

“Sorry boys, but this green and silver says otherwise.” Teddy reprimanded. It was only after Cas nudged her that Ophelia had realized that she had been staring at him. Al scoffed, turning any possible attention off of her. 

“You can’t talk! You came in third!”

“Yeah, only one place behind you, dumbass! That’s math!”

Al groaned. “Behind us by 67 points!  _ That’s math. _ ”

Teddy scuffed his foot on the ground in mock defeat. “Ah, my mistake.” Everyone chuckled before Al put his hands up. “Okay, okay, it’s already late, and we have to pack. Let’s get going.” Scorpius raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“You packed yesterday, Al.” 

Teddy chuckled. Al opened his mouth to protest, but the older boy cut him off.

“Sunshine’s got a point, Al...could it be that you're really sneaking away for a  _ midnight  _ rendezvous with your dearly beloved?” Al punched Teddy in the arm.

“Cool it...It’s 9:30.” 

Everyone gasped dramatically. Cas stuck a finger out accusingly. “I can’t believe you!”

Even Ophelia couldn't help but join in. “You  _ are _ abandoning us! How could you!” Al rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, my date’s here.” Al jogged off to catch up with Jonah, who was heading down the hallway.

Ophelia sighed. “Well, unlike lover boy, Cas and I actually do have to pack. See you guys tomorrow.”

“Bright and early,” Scorpius groaned.

Teddy shrugged. “I need my beauty sleep anyway.” Ophelia rolled her eyes.

“Yes, yes you do.”

Teddy staggered back, pretending to be offended. “Did you--” her turned to Cas, “Did she--you just--I am  _ insulted _ !” Both girls laughed.

“See you tomorrow morning, Loudmouth.”

<>

Ophelia folded yet another shirt as Cas tried to stuff more ties into an impossibly small space somewhere in her suitcase.

“I can’t believe the year’s over,” Cas commented, her words coming out light a half-sigh-half-growl due to her concentration and determination on packing the ties. 

“Yeah, me neither. I can barely believe we made it to all of our O.W.L’s on time. And passed.”

“Hopefully passed, you mean.” Cas reminded her. “We don’t find out until later this summer.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Ophelia turned her attention to packing. “The boys seemed like they were in good moods.” 

“Yeah, tell me about it. They seem even more annoying than usual.”

“Since when are Teddy and Scorpius so buddy-buddy, too? It’s weird.” Surprisingly, Ophelia got no reply. “Cas?”

“Okay, I’m sorry but can we just talk about Scorpius for a second?”

Ophelia opened and closed her mouth. “Uh, I-I mean--”   


“Like, how before this year, he would never even look me in eye, or say a single word to me, and at the beginning of the year all he did was take cheap shots and make stupid jokes and tease me and now...now he’s actually...kind of a good person? I mean, it took a lot of fucking work, but he helped us kill Nagini, Phelia, and slummed it in the hospital wing with all of the rest of us, and for once...for once he didn’t act like he was above any of us, y’ know? I mean, sure, he was still an ass a lot of the time, but...he--like, he gave me his stupid Slytherin scarf. He let me keep it, and now--now it’s just some charred piece of shit but the fact--that, that he did that, was just--I don’t know. It’s just so hard to hate him now, which sucks because it was hard enough to hate him before.”

Ophelia smiled. “I’m pretty sure you haven’t hated him for a long time, Cas.” 

Cas huffed. “Okay, you know what? I didn’t ask for that.”

“Then what are you asking for?”

“Your opinion!” Ophelia raised an eyebrow.

“My opinion...on what?” Cas groaned, flopping down on her bed. She rolled over, staring up at the ceiling.

“I just want to know what you think.” Ophelia threw her hands up, trying to make Cas understand just how confused she was.

“What do you mean, ‘what I think’?!” Cas shook her head, throwing a balled-up shirt resting by her head into her suitcase half-heartedly.

“I just mean like...about the whole situation.” Ophelia blew a resigned stream of air out of her mouth, sitting down heavily on her own bed.

“Well...I think he still has a bit of a ways to go, but...he’s like an actual person now, y’ know? He pays attention to people’s emotions, and he never failed to help us whenever we needed it--hell, if it wasn’t for his damn Parseltongue comment, we wouldn’t even have known where to begin with Nagini. Sure, he’s still kind of a dick, but...I think Scorpius is really a good person. And I don’t think you should be afraid to admit that,” Ophelia tacked on, giving Cas a look, “because he’s really trying. And you really like him!” Cas laughed softly.

“Shut up.”

“That wasn’t a no!”

“ _ Shut up _ , Phelia!”

<>

Ophelia slumped into the compartment seat on the Hogwarts Express, rubbing the pain from carrying a too-heavy suitcase out of her wrists and preparing for the four-hour ride back to King’s Cross. Luckily, unlike the beginning of the year, she actually had people she could spend it with.

Cas sat beside her, resting her head on Ophelia’s shoulder and rolling her eyes at Al, who had snuck an extra pastry at breakfast to eat on the train. Teddy was across from them, messing with his crooked tie and sharing looks with Scorpius, the two of them bursting out into fits of laughter every couple seconds, or whenever Teddy called the blond ‘Sunshine’. The two seemed to be increasingly close lately, and Ophelia was starting to wonder if the two had some secret language, or were plotting something that neither her nor Cas were allowed to know about. It was certainly odd to see them so friendly around each other, especially since earlier this year Teddy would’ve picked a fight with anyone who held the surname Malfoy and Scorpius would’ve happily called the blue-haired boy a half-breed.

It was weird, but definitely not unwelcome. 

A few hours into the ride, when everyone was stuffing their faces with candy from the trolley, Ophelia was suddenly struck by how this year had changed all of them so much. Scorpius didn’t have a stick up his ass (or at least as big of one), Teddy actually spoke more than two words to them and would actually stick up for all of them in front of his friends. Al was proud of who he was, and in love, and recovering better than anyone could have imagined. Cas could actually be in the same room with Scorpius and not try to slit his throat. She had shown everyone another side to her too--the part of her behind all of that sarcasm and comedy. And Ophelia…

Ophelia had true friends for the first time in her life.

She had made the Quidditch team, something she would’ve never dared think about.

She had been part of something good, of something that was worthwhile. She had saved people.

And in doing that...saved herself too.

“We’re about thirty minutes out of Kings Cross,” Al said through a mouthful of chocolate frog, “everyone ready for summer?”

“You bet,” Teddy laughed, “I could use a break from all of this heroic saving the world stuff.”

“We all could,” Cas added, and a quick silence fell over everyone as everyone remembered how close of a call they had endured, and what might have happened if things had been different.

“So, what are you lot’s plans for the summer?” Al asked, breaking the solemn silence.

“A whole lot of  _ nothing _ ,” Teddy commented, “I don’t have any plans. Hopefully Victoire and I can get Bill and Fleur to take us to the beach for a holiday, we’ll see. Wish I could spend the whole summer annoying you four instead, though.”

“Yeah, yeah, I bet you do,” Ophelia couldn’t stop herself from teasing, “Your aggravating comments will be sorely missed, Loudmouth.” Teddy pouted, jutting his lower lip out adorably and making it very hard for Ophelia to concentrate on her own answer.

“For the two weeks at the end of the summer, I’m heading over to Al’s and he, Cas and I are gonna head to school together when the term starts. Other than that, it’s just lying to my parents about how the year went and avoiding my younger brothers.” Cas and Al nodded, visibly excited for whatever havoc the three might cause when finally together again. Scorpius grinned.

“Well, while you three are getting the band back together, I have absolutely no idea what I’ll be doing this holiday. Making sure my parents don’t find out about our little adventure is top of the list, but...we’ll see.” Teddy groaned at this addition.

“How come the three musketeers get to hang out but we get kicked to the curb? Are Sunshine and I not good enough for you?” He punctuated this with a dramatic gasp, and Ophelia had to roll her eyes and turn away to hide her smile.

“ _ Quit it, _ Teddy.”

Soon enough, the train was halting to a stop, and students were beginning to file out. Grabbing her luggage, Ophelia smiled at Cas and headed for the door, promising to come and find her to say goodbye before she left. Feeling the warm summer breeze on her face as she exited the train, Ophelia looked around for her parents and noted the location of her brothers, messing around with a few of their friends. Heading towards her mother to notify both her parents that she was going to say goodbye to a few friends before heading back over to go home, Ophelia couldn’t help but grin when she saw a familiar head of blue hair among the crowd. Jogging toward the tall figure, she called out to get his attention.

“Loudmouth! Hey, Loudmouth, wait!”

He stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel. A smile immediately melted over his face. “Phe? Miss me that much already?” She couldn’t help but smile.

“You wish.”   


“Then what’s up?”

“I just...wanted to say thank you. Y’know, for everything.” Teddy chuckled.

“You don’t have to thank me, Phe. It was an important thing and...and, well, I got the best friends I’ve ever had out of it.”

“No, Teddy, really. Not everyone would take a risk like that just because it was an ‘important thing’. Without you...well, some things might have happened that I don’t even want to think about.”

“Yeah.” Teddy agreed quietly, turning his gaze to the floor and shuffling his feet. Ophelia was about to ask if something was wrong when he looked back up at her, now smiling. “You know what? Thank  _ you _ .”

It was her turn to laugh.

“For what?”

“For putting up with me. I’m not the greatest person, honestly, no--no, Phelia listen,” he admonished when she tried to protest. “Especially at the beginning of the year...everything was a joke to me, I didn't care about jack shit and...and then this annoying ass fifth year called me out for being too loud and well...thanks for making me see what’s important. And, y’ know, helping me pass all of my tests.” She felt herself smile brighter than she ever had before, but Teddy wasn’t done. “Also…” he trailed off, swallowing thickly, “thanks for being there for me.”

“You mean, even though I was an absolute idiot about it at first?”

He grinned. “Okay, yeah, you  _ were _ kind of a dick, but...not a lot of people would have done that for me. I mean, y’ know, keep at it and...stay with me when I didn’t want to be alone.”

“It wasn’t a problem, Teddy. I know you might not believe it, but you’re a really amazing person and, as much as I hate to admit it, pretty damn great to be around. You’d do the same for any of us and...I trust you. Of  _ course, _ I stayed.”

He gave her a real, genuine smile.

“Thanks for being you, Phe.”

“Kinda hard for me to stop.” They both laughed, trying to ignore all of the unanswered questions and unspoken words that lay between them. 

Ophelia had played all of her cards this year, and this summer was her chance to figure out what the hell she was doing next.

For now, she let her face betray the mischievous glint forming in her eyes. “Can I hug you?”

_ For old time’s sake. _

_ For my sake. _

He caught it immediately. “Phelia, I don’t know--”

“I’m gonna hug you now.” She closed the distance, hugging him, probably holding on a little too long and a bit too tight, but she didn’t care.

It was all they both needed.

“Well, see you next year, Phelia.”

“You excited for your last year at Hogwarts?” He grinned sadly.

“Not in the slightest.” She found herself returning his sullen smile, shifting awkwardly as they both fought for things to say.

A call of Teddy’s name punctuated the air before either of them could speak. “Well, that’s my cue. Bye, Phe.”

“See you around, Loudmouth.”

He left Ophelia standing there, alone in a sea of students, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. 

Shaking herself back into reality, Ophelia propelled her feet forward, signaling to her parents she would be right back, and wandering off to find her best friend.

One thing was certain--

She had a lot of thinking to do.


	28. Chapter 28

Cas exhaled, trying to expel the excess nerves she had accumulated over the four-hour train ride back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. By the time the train screeched to a stop Cas’ head was practically swimming with nerves. Throughout the journey back to London, her mind hadn’t stopped buzzing as it replayed the events from the year and how far they had all come. 

For the first time in her life, Ophelia was surrounded by a group of friends that would love and be with her. Al had come out and now was in love and happy and comfortable in his own skin, he also finally has a friend that was actually in his house. Teddy, for the first time in six years, seemed genuinely happy, like he  _ actually _ enjoyed being around them. Not like how he was with his “friends.” Scorpius...Scorpius was able to be there for Al when he needed him the most, and Cas could be in a room with him without actively trying to cut his throat. 

And Cas. 

Cas didn’t feel alone anymore. Sure she’d always been surrounded with people, her family alone was huge and one of the most well known wizarding families in the world. But with Ophelia, Al, Teddy, and even Scorpius she felt like she was so much more than just sarcasm and the large persona she often hid behind. 

She remembered her first meeting with Ophelia, and how her explicit bad-mouthing of Scorpius Malfoy was a telltale sign that they had to become friends. In just a year alone Teddy, Al, Ophelia, and even Scorpius had supported Cas in ways she would never be able to repay them for. She tried to push the memory of Nagini that had surfaced in the front of her mind, Cas would still wake up in cold sweats, plagued with those haunting snake eyes. Or the sheer pain she was in as the oily goop burned her legs, her vision swimming as Scorpius’ pale face shined with worry and hurt. 

Scorpius. 

He had been there. 

He had caught her. 

He had made sure she got to the Infirmary. 

Cas had asked him to do something that could have killed him, and he had done it willingly. After a whole year of teasing and mean looks and even meaner comments, he had risked his life for her---

Well, for the school. But a small, twisted, part of Cas wished he had done it for her. Either way...Cas was guilty. 

Guilty for putting them all in that situation, guilty for putting  _ Scorpius _ in that situation. After everything she had done to keep him at an arm's length away and then at the drop of a hat he was there, and that tore Cas up. 

What if something had happened? 

What if they had died? What if  _ he _ had died, and he never knew how much this year was dedicated to keeping Cas from falling for him?

Cas scoffed inwardly.  _ We all saw how well that worked out. _

Which brought Cas back to her ever-growing nerves. 

Throughout the whole train ride, she had participated in the cheerful conversation. But she was never fully invested in the conversation because for all four hours she was in an intense argument with her voice of reason. 

_ I’m going to do it.  _

No, you’re not. You’ll definitely humiliate yourself. 

_ I have to.  _

So you’re going to throw away all the hard work you’ve done this year?

_ Hard work? You mean being a bitch?  _

You were protecting yourself, and if you do this, there will be no going back. We could get hurt. 

_ I owe it to him.  _

Maybe you do, but he owes you nothing. This is Scorpius Malfoy you’re dealing with. He won’t care. He’ll probably use it against you. 

_ I, I think he’s changed. I think maybe something shifted.  _

Fine. It’s your heart. 

_ He’s been different lately.  _

The infirmary didn’t mean anything. 

_ He let me stay. He was there. He held me. He--he… _

He was in pain. 

_ He needed me, just as much as I needed him. _

Maybe…

_ I can do this. It’s just a thank you. What’s the worst that can happen?  _

Maybe…

_ I’m going to do this.  _

Fine. 

_ Fine. _

Now here Cas was slowly getting up from her seat, trying to ignore the swarm of butterflies attacking the inside of her stomach as she made eye contact with Scorpius. Glancing away when Ophelia spoke up. 

“I’ll meet you on the Platform, ‘k?” Cas nodded absentmindedly and watched in amusement as Ophelia followed Teddy out of the train. Undoubtedly about to have some really awkward, mushy goodbye. 

Cas wished she could say the same. 

She twisted the end of her sweatshirt strings as she stepped out into the bright sun of the Platform, Scorpius was right in front of her. It was now or never. 

“Hey,” Cas called and Scorpius turned around, raising a blond eyebrow. Wow, he was so fucking gorgeous. His wavy platinum hair was perfectly placed, as usual, and was slightly grown out. It looked  _ really _ good. The burns on his face had healed nicely, save for one scar that a particularly deep cut had left on his beautifully defined features. A white slit adorned his upper lip, Cas found it insanely attractive. Some still sane part of her knew she should feel bad since Scorpius wouldn’t have it if it wasn’t for her putting him in that dangerous situation, but it was drowned out by how good Scorpius looked with it. “Hey, Malfoy! Wait up!” 

“What’s up, Weasley?” Scorpius asked they were facing each other now. Cas made a conscious effort not to stare at his eyes. The eyes that hadn’t left her head for the whole year. So many times she had imagined what those eyes would look like without the apparent disdain behind them. Right now his light eyes were sparkling with interest, Cas’ heart flipped at the sight, no hate, no anger, just Scorpius. 

His expression gave her a fresh wave of confidence. “Damn, trying to slip away without saying goodbye?” Scorpius looked slightly embarrassed...which was...new. All of the little things only fueled Cas’ confidence. 

“No, not necessarily.” He ran his hands through his hair, filling it out and flopping it to the right. 

“Well, uh, good. Cause I kinda need to tell you something.” Scorpius smirked, Cas’ body responded accordingly. Her heart pounded, her palms started to sweat, and a shiver ran down her spine. 

“I’m intrigued, do continue.” 

Cas laughed nervously and began to twist the edges of her hair, “Um, ok. Well, I guess I just wanted to say thank you, for y’ know, helping. God knows you didn’t have much of a reason too.” Scorpius looked slightly taken aback by Cas’ sincerity and to Cas’ delight, he went along with it. 

“That’s not true.” She tried not to dwell on his comment, knowing if she did her overexcited heart would run away with it. 

“Well, I mean I  _ have _ been kind of a bitch, since like...the first time I met you.” 

Scorpius chuckled, “Uh, well, I mean I’ve just as bad, if not worse, so…” 

“True, true.” Scorpius put his hand on his chest, faking hurt. 

“ _ Ouch! _ ” 

“Well, I mean it did kind of depend on the amount of drugs that were coursing through my veins.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Scorpius shuffled nervously, the sight of it set Cas’ stomach on fire. 

_ See _ , she told the voice in the back of her head smugly,  _ I told you things have changed. _

“But I mean, if you  _ don’t _ mind me asking.” Scorpius started, Cas’ heartbeat picked up, she had an idea where his comment was going. “Why  _ were _ you...so, y’ know,  _ bitchy _ ?” 

Cas took a deep breath. 

This is your chance. You can change everything, just be vulnerable. You can do it. He’s changed. 

“Uh, I guess it was just...  _ easier _ ?” Scorpius cocked his head to the side, prompting Cas to explain further. 

“Easier how?” 

“If I was rude, or mean to you. If I hated you,” Scorpius was staring at her intently, she could tell her was hanging on her every word. Cas took a deep breath and continued. “If I hated you, I’d have more control over the situation.” 

“Th-the situation?” 

“If I hated you, I’d have more control over the situation. If I convinced myself I hated you, if I convinced myself you were worth hating, then I could have more control over my...my  _ feelings _ .” 

Cas looked up from the ground, slightly terrified of what she might find looking back at her. Scorpius was frozen. His beautiful eyes bore into hers and once again she felt naked. She wondered if he could see the pure panic she felt right now. She was sure he could see her pulse, it was beating so hard and fast anyone could have seen it. He opened his mouth, and Cas held her breath. For a moment she believed everything was going to be okay. For a moment she was sure that they had changed. That whatever she felt towards Scorpius was okay, was  _ good _ even. For a moment hope bubbled in her chest. A feeling she had never associated with Scorpius, but for a moment she was ready to. 

Then it all vanished. 

“Truce is off,” Scorpius stated, cold dripping into his voice. With that, Cas’ world crumbled. She wanted to curl into the fetal position and cry. Cry until there was nothing left inside her, it didn’t matter now, Scorpius had taken everything. Cas wouldn’t do that,  _ couldn’t  _ do that. So instead she got angry. The same anger that pushed her to hex Scorpius, the same anger that kept her standing when her legs were being burned to a crisp, the same anger that made her lunge after Scorpius’ retreating figure. 

That didn’t happen either, because Ophelia’s arms were wrapped around her waist holding her back. 

“Cas, Cas! What the hell are you doing? What happened?” Ophelia screamed as Cas struggled against her vice grip, torn between sobbing hysterically and punching her in the face. 

“Let me go, Phelia! Let me fucking go!” Cas growled, contemplating whether she was going to go as far as pulling Ophelia’s hair. “I have to give him a piece of my mind!” 

“I think you’ve given enough of your mind for the day, Cas.” Ophelia reasoned. “Just stop. Stop. What happened?!” 

Cas stopped. Numbing herself to the pain, like she’s always had to. She felt her walls shoot back up, the sarcasm rising up to protect her from the pain. The witty jokes preparing to cover up her actual feelings. 

“Cas, what the hell happened?” 

Cas clenched her jaw, “The truce is off.” 


	29. SEQUEL

Don't worry, loves. We wouldn't do that to you...there is a sequel coming! _Actually_ it's in the works right now...

Here's a teaser trailer. **Enjoy!**

_**the summer's finally come to end, and the anticipation of another term is growing within the student body. especially between a band of five friends...or, what used to be five friends.** _

_**not only anticipation, however, but also fear and confusion.** _

_**because even after everything that had happened last year, everything they went through, harry potter is still having nightmares. his scar is still hurting, nothing is certain...and** _ **certainly** _**nothing is safe.** _

_**even when thoughts of the dangerous future were forgotten, nothing was any clearer. with seemingly strong friendships shattered, words unspoken, demanding school matters approaching, memories of the past resurfacing, and "feelings" evolving, cas and ophelia hardly have time to catch their breath before another curveball is thrown their way.** _

_**a curveball, like, say...a large mass of uncomfortably familiar dark oil exiting the forbidden forest. even after it was supposed to be dead.** _

_**cas, ophelia, scorpius, al, and teddy had barely recovered before they were thrown headfirst into another fight, filled with surprises and new decisions. no matter what they do, one thing is certain:** _

_**a storm is coming** _

_**and they better be ready when it does.** _


End file.
